KIA
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: No one said life was easy. Follow Mikoto Uchiha's battle to keep her children safe from a mad man...their Uncle Madara. WARNING: AU, Character deaths, teenage pregnancy, violence, LOTS OF CHARACTERS, OOCness, OCs
1. Teaser late Dec 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Cresent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is a teaser. Just a little something that will happen around chapter 17. You can skip this, if you want. Next chapter is one of two prologues. WARNING: Lots of characters.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>In a slightly iced over basement, located in the middle of Alaska, huddle three women and a small boy.<p>

"Mom?" A pregnant teenager whispered to her mother.

"Hm?" The mother replied, gently brushing back her young son's hair.

"We're going to make it, right?" The teenager hesitantly asked. Her mother chuckled softly, pulling her in for a hug,mindful not only of the boy in her arms, but also of the young teenager asleep on her shoulder.

"Of course, darling. Why wouldn't we?" She asked, smiling gently at her child. The girl nodded, gently rubbing her belly.

"Okay. After all, you're always right, Mom." The daughter replied.

She was unaware, however, that her mother was not sure of this herself.


	2. Prologue one late Sept 1994

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

E) LOTS OF CHARACTERS, character death, teenage pregnancy

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is a prologue. It explains who is related to who. It's essential that you know who is who because, as you will read, it become very complicated. Luckily, the confusion you will feel will be very brief. All of these people will eventually break off into their own little groups. We just have to get there. Hope you like this massive AU!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- The Southern Uchiha Estate -<strong>

Mikoto Uchiha, mother of five, let out a small sigh as she watched her children, their cousins, and the Harada girls play in the water.

Mikoto Uchiha was the oldest of five children herself. She had married the love of her life, Fugaku, when she was nineteen and six months pregnant with her oldest child. After their wedding, Fugaku became head of his family, the infamous Uchiha clan. Shortly after Itachi, now 8 years old, was born, Fugaku became the patriarch.

Itachi, her oldest at seven, was a boy who chose to communicate with gestures instead of words. He was very helpful around the house, and did great in school

A few years after Itachi was born, Mikoto gave birth to twins, Sasuke and Akina. Now 3, the twins were starting to develop their personalities. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be praised by his father, which Fugaku mainly gave to Itachi. Akina was not as serious as her twin, and was quite playful if you caught her on a good day. The oldest Uchiha daughter could be extremely moody.

Earlier this year, Mikoto gave birth two a second set of twins. Oten and Kida, now nine months old, were her final children she had firmly told her husband. She would not take the risk of getting pregnant with another set of twins. Oten was a lazy baby who ate constantly. Kida, who they were going to name Kosuke because the doctor said she was a boy, was Fugaku's baby girl. She also fascinated Itachi, for one reason or another. Kida was an extremely happy baby, and things rarely upset her.

Among her five children stood two others boys, and their baby brother. All three had blue hair and eyes. They were the sons of Makisumi Uchiha, Mikoto's little sister, and the late Oboro Uchiha, Fugaku's youngest brother. Oboro had died of pneumonia almost five months ago, leaving Maki alone to raise their three boys. Mikoto was watching them today because Maki, now second-in-command of the Uchiha Military because of her husband's death, was with Fugaku at a board meeting.

Osamu 'Sam' Uchiha was the oldest of the Uchiha grandchildren. He was born the same year as Mikoto's baby sister Asami, creating a lot of drama within the family. A year older than Itachi, Sam was a genius boy with a level head. He was a big help to his mother as well after Oboro died, looking after his brothers.

Jo II Uchiha, named after Mikoto and Maki's father, was a nervous child. The same as age Itachi, Jo was the third Uchiha grandchild. He was interested in medicine, and often spent time looking for any signs of medical distress amongst the family so he could diagnose it. His two month old baby brother was his favorite test subject, often getting himself scolded for it.

Ken Uchiha, the youngest Uchiha grandchild, was a mere two weeks old. He was a quiet baby, which was good for his now single mother. Not much can be said about this young child because of his young age. He slept in a car seat under the table. Mikoto thought it would be a good idea to let him enjoy some fresh air.

"Mikki? Come inside and watch the news." A soft voice said behind her. The mother of five turned to look at two of her closet friends.

Kyoko Harada, a red headed woman that stood about five seven, and her husband Katsuya, a tall man of 6'7 with dark hair, were sitting at Mikoto's kitchen table. In Katsuya's arms slept their three month old daughter Miyako. Miyako's hair was a light purple, and her eyes were brown, like Kyoko's.

Outside were there three other daughters.

Mimi, the oldest at 7, had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was energetic and a chatter box. She was also clumsy and was scared easily. Her little sister Sakura idolized her, and followed her around like a , age 5, had darker brown hair and her father's blue eyes. She was a Momma's girl, and loved to help around the house. She loves babies, and would touch Kyoko's stomach frequently through both Sakura and Miyako's pregnancies. She was a shy and quiet little girl, and often stuck close to either her father or Mimi when they went out in public.

Sakura, age 3, was having a difficult time adapting to the new baby. Having been the baby of the family longer than either of her big sister's, she was often jealous of their newest family member, and didn't bother to hide this fact. Katsuya has commented that he think's she's coming around, but Kyoko disagrees and thinks it's just wishful thinking on his part.

"Sorry. I'm just reminiscing." The black haired woman explained to her friends. Kyoko frowned at her.

"You're acting awfully quiet today, Mikki. Is something wrong?" She asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"No. I'm being serious, guys." She grinned at her friend. She sat down across from them, then turned to look at the news. What she saw had the color draining out of her face.

"Oh god." She whispered.

"_This is a CSB special news report. We have just been informed that the Uchiha Military Head Quarters has just been bombed. It is too soon to know if there are any survivors, but we highly doubt it."_ Mikoto and her friend watched, horrified, as the camera zoomed in on what was left of the building. Seeing the burning pieces of building, Mikoto looked away, unable to think about her husband and little sister being in there somewhere.

"Helicopter!" Sakura cried from the backyard. Katsuya stood to go and see what she was talking about as Kyoko gripped Mikoto's hand.

"Mikki…" She began, staring at her friend as she quickly lost her composure. When the phones began to ring around them, both ignored them. They sat in a media and phone ringing filled silence, trying to understand what just happened.

"Ladies, we have a problem!" Katsuya exclaimed as he burst back into the house.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked, standing up.

"Madara is flying towards us right now Mikki. He's using his personal helicopter, you know, the red and white one." He said, breathless. Mikoto's eyes widened and she stood, knocking the chair back in her haste.

"Oh no. Katsuya, get the kids in here quickly. Ken is under the picnic table." She added, running off to Fugaku's personal office.

Madara Uchiha was her brother-in-law. He'd been in love with her for as long as she could remember. They kissed a few times growing up, but for Mikoto it was strictly experimental. When she got involved with Fugaku, he began to act strange. He would avoid them and baby Itachi at all costs. Things got worse when the twins were born. When Akina and Sasuke were six months old, he kidnapped them. He agreed to give them back in exchange for their mother. Of course that didn't happen, and the twins were returned safely. Ever since that day, Madara had made several attempts to kidnap Mikoto, all of which failed.

Mikoto would not be surprised if she found out he blew up HQ just to distract the government so he could get her.

"Mikki, what are you doing?" Kyoko asked, following after her. Mikoto didn't answer. She picked up a metal statue on the desk, then threw it at a glass picture frame containing Fugaku's high school diploma. Baby Miyako began to cry at the sudden noise, and Kyoko quickly calmed her down. Mikoto ignored them still, pulling the paper out of the frame to reveal a keypad. Kyoko watched, curious, as she typed in an access code, then a password. A section of the wall beside the keypad slid down, revealing a set of keys…and a gun. Mikoto grabbed both, then lifted the wall back into place, reentering her password.

"Kyoko, we need to get the kids to the basement." She said to her friend, pocketing the keys. After making sure the safety on the gun was on, she hiked up her skirt and slid it in the hem of her underwear. Kyoko chuckled, then raised her own shirt to show Mikoto a knife in the hem of her jeans.

"One can never be too careful?" She offered as they made their way back to the kitchen. Mikoto nodded, relieved to see all of the children inside.

"Kids, we're going to play a game, okay?" Mikoto asked the children, picking Ken up out of his car seat. Katsuya was holding Kida and Oten.

"What kind of game, Aunt Mikoto?" Sam asked. She smiled tightly, ruffling his hair.

"A game called hide-and-seek, except in this game, we get the best hiding spot ever." She said with a wink.

"Where is it?" All of the three year olds asked.

"In the basement. Come on, I'll show you." She said, taking Akina's hand. She shot one quick glance out the window, her heart racing when she noticed the helicopter almost to the house.

Quickly, Mikoto lead the group to her basement. Once they were all down the stairs, she locked the door and joined them.

"I don't like it down here, Mommy. It's dark and cold." Akina said, shivering.

"I know, baby, but it'll only be for a little while." Mikoto assured her daughter, walking over to the back wall. She stuck the key in a small keyhole in the eye of a large fish. The fish's mouth opened, and she quickly pulled it out, revealing a passage way.

"Inside, quick now." She insisted, shooing everyone into the passage way. She then removed the key and closed the door.

"Golf carts!" Mimi exclaimed, grinning when she spotted five of them.

"Katsuya, give Oten and Kida to Sam and Itachi." She said to the only man in the group. Katsuya did. Once his hands were free, she gave him and Kyoko a key to a golf cart.

"The keys are universal. Kyoko, do me a favor and slash the cord on two of them so we can't be followed. Katsuya, take three of the kids and a baby. Kyoko and I will do the same. We have to get going." She said. Katsuya nodded.

After the children were situated(Mimi, holding Miyako, Tohru, and Sakura with Kyoko; Sam, holding Oten, Sasuke, and Akina with Katsuya; Itachi, holding Kida, and Jo, holding Ken, with Mikoto), Mikoto lead them through this underground passageway.

"Itachi, in Mommy's pocket is her phone. Grab it and press 5. When Uncle Hiashi calls, tell him we're coming for a visit and to expect us." She said calmly, though on the inside her heart was racing. Itachi did as he was told. "Good job, sweetie." She praised her oldest, smiling slightly. He shrugged, giving the phone to Kida, who giggled and played with it.

"Will this ever end, Uncle Katsuya?" Akina asked 10 minutes later, leaning against Sasuke in the back seat.

"Of course it will guys! In this game, we're trying to find 'base,' okay?" Sam asked his little cousins. Oten yawned in her arms, closing his eyes.

"Sam's right, kids. Nothing lasts forever." He told them.

20 minutes later proved him right.

"Fuck." Mikoto swore as a light began to flash on her dashboard. "They catching up!" She informed the other two adults. Kyoko swore as well as Katsuya sighed.

"Sam…can you drive?" He whispered softly, his expression grave. Sam nodded, frowning."Yeah, Dad taught me last year. Why?" He asked back.

"Get Sasuke and Akina up here." He ordered, taking Oten from him. Oten squealed in delight at the change of people. Sam helped the twins onto his other side, still frowning at Katsuya. "Now give them Oten and you take the wheel." He said. Sam frowned, trying to figure out what he was planning. He took a hold of the wheel regardless, as Akina and Sasuke stuck Oten between them on the seat.

"On the count of three, I'm jumping." He informed him. Sam's eyes widened as he realized what he was planning.

"1...2...3!" Katsuya said, ignoring Sam's protests. He then jumped, diving to the ground.

"Daddy!" Mimi cried out in front of them, watching her father roll a few times.

"What the -" Kyoko began to say, about to stop the cart.

"Don't stop, Kyoko and Mikoto! Keep going! I'll catch up with you!" Katsuya insisted.

"No, Katsuya no!" Kyoko cried back, but didn't stop. Katsuya watched them go, smiling sadly.

"I love you, my ladies." He said softly. Behind him, a shadowed figure appeared "That's why I can't let you hurt them…Madara."

- **Hyuuga Memorial **-

Life hadn't always been kind to Hiashi Hyuuga. In fact, she'd been a bit of a bitch.

Yes, he was rich a successful and had the best children in the world. In fact, his new, six month old Hanabi, was sleeping in the little playpen behind him. He had it put in months ago when her mother died, that way he could continue to run his hospital successfully and keep watch over her too.

Hiashi Hyuuga lost his mother, Hanajima, and twin brother, Hiazashi, during the first two weeks of his life. He was then raised with a firm hand by his father, Hao. He and his father were never close growing up, but respected each other as successful business men.

In high school, Hiashi met the love of his life, Hinajima. She returned his love and they married. Some time later, they had a set of twins. Neji and Hanajima II(nickname: Hana) were both quiet babies, and their mother thanked god for that. Raising twins wasn't too terrible bad if they were quiet and well behaved, it turned out.

A year later, Hao died of heart failure, passing on the family hospital cooperation to Hiashi. Then, another year found them with another daughter - Hinata. His second daughter was a shy girl, and she stuttered when she talked, but was absolutely adored by her big brother and sister.

When Hina was pregnant for the third time, she got breast cancer. She refused any types of treatments for it because of the baby, and refused to get an abortion too. Hiashi respected her wishes, and for seven months he watched helplessly as she slowly died. On her death bed, she requested that their new daughter by named Hanabi. He couldn't deny her dying wish. Raising Hanabi and the children had been difficult, especially since Hanabi turned out to be very spirited, but he got through it. Now, he had two new loves of his life - work and his children.

"Daddy will be back soon, little one." He whispered to the baby, pulling on his lab coat. As he left his office, he watched a nurse subtly move closer to his office to listen for her cries.

"I need five of you." He said to his head nurse, expression grave. She nodded, then ordered for five nurses. Once he had them, Hiashi head towards the basement.

Long ago, when his father told him and Fugaku Uchiha about the underground passageway between the hospital and the Southern Uchiha Estate, both had burst out laughing.

"_Why in the world would we ever need that?"_ He had asked.

Little did he know that a day would come when he did.

When he had got Itachi's phone call almost and hour ago, he had been conversing with Maho Kazami, head of the Kazami Medical group. She had informed him of the bombing of the Uchiha Military Headquarters. So when the boy had called, he was not at all surprised and began to make preparations. He had called all of his security that were off for the day in and had them stationed at his house and the hospital's basement. Obito Uchiha-Kagarashi had called him and told him that he and Mikoto and Fugaku's personal bodyguards were on their way.

As he entered the basement, Hiashi felt himself frown.

His life may suck, but at least it was now in the past. As he watched the doorway open, and Itachi and Jo trip out of it, he knew their was just beginning.

Poor kids.

-** The White House -**

"What are we going to do, Minato?" Sabaku No Kazuki, Vice-President of the United States of America, asked the President. Minato Arashi let out a quiet sigh and shook his head. Kazuki let out a frustrated growl, and returned to his pacing.

Minato may be his boss, but that didn't stop him from being impatient.

Sabaku No Kazuki II was a man who used to be calm and patient. However, following the death of his beloved with Yuri a few years ago, he was what Hiashi Hyuuga called a 'walking time bomb.' After she died, he cut himself off for six months. His children(Temari, age 7, Kankuro, age 5, and Gaara, age 3) and sister Kyoko had been extremely concerned, but when he returned to them, they had relaxed. Kazuki had never really been affectionate to his kids, so they did not demand his attention.

"I need to go and see Tsume. Mikoto will need me." Minato said finally. Kazuki frowned.

"I need to go as well. My sister is there." He pointed out. Kyoko was actually his half-sister; they shared a father. They had been raised together via their father's dying wish, despite the resentment his mother held for hers. Minato nodded, standing.

"Very well. Contact Nara and Yamanaka. I want them to be stay with Mikoto and Kyoko until we know of Madara's location." The blond said to his best brunette friend. Kazuki nodded, then together they left the Oval Office.

- **The Inuzuka Security Center -**

"Minato." Tsume Inuzuka, a woman with wild brown hair and crazy, dog like black eyes, stated when she opened the door of her house. Minato nodded to her in greeting, stepping into the modest house that she lived in with her three children. Tai, the oldest at 7, was sitting on the couch with his little brother Kiba, 3. In a playpen beside the couch slept her youngest child Hikari, almost nine months old. All three of them looked like her, except for Tai and Hikari's brown eyes, which came from their late father, Kuromaru.

Tsume Inuzuka, the youngest of two daughters, was the head of Minato's security. It was a position her family had served for years, and when she retired, Tai would take over for her. Tsume had a normal upbringing, and married her high school sweetheart. Kuromaru was dedicated to his duty to protect the First Family, and had died in a tour of duty five month ago. Tsume couldn't be prouder of him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, closing the door. Minato studied her sons for a minute, thinking of his own.

Minato Arashi was a single parent as well. He had married a beautiful woman with red hair shortly after he took office. Before they could start a family of their own, her sister died and they were given her daughter, Anko, who was now 7. She looked exactly like her late mother - purple hair and brown eyes. A year later, they had a set of twins. Yuki and Kyo, now 5, were polar opposites. Yuki was soft spoken and kind like his father, and had light purple hair and dark purple eyes. Kyo, on the other hand, was fiesty and short-tempered. He had an intense rivalry with his twin brother that his father was patiently trying to diffuse.

A year or so later, their little family was struck with heart break once again - his wife died giving birth to their youngest child, Naruto. He was the spitting image of his father, with blond hair and blue eyes. At 3, he had turned out to be a fun, spirited and energetic little guy. Minato could not deny that raising his children had been hard, because it was, but it was worth it. They thought the world of him and he felt the same.

"Tsume…Kazuki and I are about to go to Hyuuga Memorial." Minato informed her. Tsume nodded, leaning back on her heels as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I figured you would when Hiashi called me to say that Mikoto was on her way there. So the kids and I should go to the House and stay with yours?" She asked. Minato nodded, looking at her.

"Please. It would make me feel better about leaving them. Want me to help you?" He offered. Tsume nodded, turning towards the kids.

"Yeah. I'm going to get the boys in their shoes and socks. If you could put wrap Hikari up in her blankets and make sure she has diapers, that'd be great. I'm sure you have at least a playpen and bottles at the House still, since Tsunade just had Jericho and Rin is due soon with a little boy." Tsume said over her shoulder. Minato nodded, waving to the boys as he passed them to get their sister.

"Yeah. I think that I actually have one set up in your guestroom still from a couple months ago." Minato said quietly, as to not wake the sleeping baby. Tsume didn't reply as she ushered her two sons towards the hall closet. Hikari opened her eyes briefly when Minato picked her up, staring at him with tired eyes. He smiled softly, placing her on his shoulder. She nuzzled against it and let out a yawn.

"Is Naruto up, Uncle Minato?" Kiba asked the blond as he walked over to them. Minato ruffled his hair, nodding.

"Yes, but not for much more than an hour." He said. After nodding at Tsume, they headed towards the House.

**- The Great Security Complex -**

"What?" In a house that had been silent a minute ago because the children had been put to bed, the sudden noise was earsplitting.

Shikaku Nara winced at his wife's pitch.

"Yoshino, the kids are trying to sleep." He reminded her, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"You are leaving now! Without saying goodbye to the kids?" His angry wife asked, glaring at him. Shikaku sighed, walking over to her.

He and Yoshino had married fairly young. Now, years later, they had six kids - the most out of their group of friends. Poor Yoshino's body had been through hell and back. Almost 8 years ago, they managed to conceive triplets on the first try. Haku, Sora, and Izzy Nara were born a month early, but in good health. Shikaku's mom helped out a great deal, but unfortunately died when they were six months old. It was a hard loss.

A year later, Yoshino conceived twins. Kureno and Tenten. With the triplets in the terrible twos and a new set of newborns, the Nara's thought they would never get through it.

Then, two more years passed and Yoshino found herself pregnant yet again. Thankfully, she only had one and she made damn sure it was her last. It turned out that Shikamaru was her best behaved baby.

"I have to, babe. Minato and Kazuki need to get to Mikoto and Kyoko very quickly, without any trouble. Only Inochi and I can do that." He insisted. Yoshino didn't reply, glaring at the wall. Finally, her shoulders drooped.

"Fine. Make it fast. Saiyuri and I are making a big breakfast tomorrow, and you _will_ be there. Do you understand?" She asked him. Shikaku bit back a chuckle and simply nodded.

After all, with his wife, things were easier that way.

"If you begin to feel ill-"

"Oh Inochi, stop it! I'll be fine. This is our fourth baby. It'll be fine." Saiyuri Yamanaka cut off her babbling husband. Inochi frowned, staring at his equally blond wife. Saiyuri was a few years younger than him, and her brown eyes had been passed on to their oldest daughter.

"Kiss the kids for me?" He asked. Saiyuri nodded, smiling.

The two had three children and were expecting a baby boy in November. Their oldest son, Matt, was seven and loved music. He had been given a piano for his birthday, quickly annoying his little sisters by playing it all the time. Uotani, their oldest daughter at 5, was one of the biggest tomboys either of her parents had ever seen. She was more active and rowdy than her older brother, much to their amusement. Ino, their little three year old, was one of the girliest girls they had ever seen. She was short tempered, and often argued with her big sister.

"I will. Now go on, Inochi. You have a job to do." She insisted, pulling his face down to kiss him. He returned the kiss, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Call me?" He asked when he pulled back. Saiyuri nodded, watching him leave.

-** Hyuuga Memorial **-

"Katsuya!" Kyoko cried.

"Shh, Kyoko." Kazuki murmured to his little sister. They were in a room by themselves, Kazuki trying to calm her down. She clung to him, sobbing. "Your sister's are on their way. Maho is waiting for them." He informed her. She nodded, murmuring her husband name again.

Kyoko was born Kyoko Kazami. She had a set of older twin sisters, Kimi and Mizuho, and a little sister, Maho.

Kazuki repressed a sigh and pulled Kyoko closer to him.

Outside of the room, Mikoto was waiting as all of the children were checked out, then dropped off in the nursery.

"Mikoto? Your mother is insisting I send you to her immediately." Minato said as he walked over to her. Mikoto sighed, pressing a hand to her throbbing forehead.

"Have Obito stay and tell her that's good enough. I…need time, Minato." She whispered. The Uchiha matriarch was still trying to understand all that had happened in the last twenty four hours ago. Last night, she had sat on her porch with baby Ken in her arms, rocking him to sleep as Maki and Fugaku planned for the meeting in the kitchen. Tonight she was making sure Ken did not have any wounds from the escape while Maki and Fugaku were dead.

"Okay. I think Saiyuki wants to talk to you. Want me to come?" He said, eyes worried. She nodded, weakly gripping his arm. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the room where all of the children were being checked over by America's best doctors - Hiashi Hyuuga, Dragon, Saiyuki Yamanaka, Maho Kazami, Tsunade Arashi, and Rin Hatake.

"Ah, Mikki. I was about to come and find you. You do know about this diaper rash, right?" Maho asked, pointing to baby Ken, who was studying the ceiling. Mikoto pulled away from Minato and walked over to her.

"Yes. I have the ointment in my pocket." She said, pulling it out. Maho took it from her.

"Good. Hiashi is having the guest rooms set up. We figured we'd put all of the babies with you. Minato, Kazuki, and Obito are staying here too, so we're putting the older kids we Kazuki and Kyoko, and the others with your brother and Minato." She explained, handing Mikoto Ken. Mikoto nodded, looking at the little baby in her arms. She let out a sigh, leaning against Maho.

"Maki's gone. This baby will never see his mother again." She whispered. Maho squeezed her shoulder, heart clenching at the reminder of her friend's death.

"It's so unreal." A new voice said. Rin Hatake joined them. Mikoto nodded, looking up at Minato's little sister. Rin's eyes were red, and she had a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Rin, sit down." Tsunade, their mother, ordered from across the room. Rin was about to protest when Mikoto passed her Ken and silently pointed to a chair.

"Listen to her." She said simply. Rin's expression softened and she nodded, doing as she was told. The door to the room burst open, revealing a man with black hair and eyes holding two children, a boy with green hair and brown eyes and a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Saiyuki, Mahiru was just dropped off from her nanny. Maho, your sisters are with Kyoko and Kazuki. You should go to them. Meeks, I called Mom and told her. She agreed only if you call her after the kids are asleep." He said. Mikoto and Maho walked over to him, Mikoto to thank him and Maho to kiss the little boy's cheek.

"Be a good boy, Mitsuru. Mommy will see you in the morning." Maho said. Mitsuru nodded, looking around the room.

"Oh he'll be fine, Maho. My son is a big boy." Obito said. Maho rolled her eyes, then left the room.

Obito and Maho had a one night stand that resulted in Mitsuru. They shared custody of him.

"Mahiru, why don't you lead the older kids down to the nursery. They've checked out okay, Mikoto." Dragon suggested. Mahiru nodded, climbing down from Obito's arms. She then ran to Saiyuki, hugging her leg. Saiyuki chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Mahiru was also the result of a one night stand. It was a shock to Saiyuki, who had dedicated herself to medicine, but the idea quickly grew on her. Raising Mahiru had been an interesting experience.

Saiyuki was the twin sister of Saiyuri. The Yamanaka twins had lost their mother when they were born. Inoshi, their father, couldn't handle both, so he gave Saiyuki to Dragon, their mother's mentor. Despite being raised apart, the girls had a strong bond.

"Go on now, darling." Saiyuki said. Mahiru nodded, then walked over to Mimi, Itachi, Sam, Tohru, and Jo. Obito put Mitsuru down so he could join them.

Mikoto watched them walk out of the room. She leaned against her little brother, sighing once more.

"Coffee, Mikki?" He offered. Mikoto nodded, then looked around the room once more. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she noticed the tear stained young faces, who barely understood what had happened.

Who barely understood that this was the moment that changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** HUGE CHAPTER. Ugh, it was so loooooong. Unfortunately, I feel that this might be the norm. I don't know yet. Hm. Guess we'll see? If you have any questions of comments, go ahead and review!

- Kida-Asumi(yes, I'm a nine month old baby, lol)


	3. Prologue two May 2000

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, DNAngel or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More prologue crap. Last one, I promise! Also, I am not very descriptive with characters, I know. That's because the majority of them exist! I have a photobucket folder dedicated to pictures of characters from this. There will be a link on my profile. If you're curious about what my OC's look like, go check it out. Also, if my ages don't add up in this chapter, pretend they do. Got a bit complex for me when I typed this at 3 in the morning XD

**Note 1:** OOCness is inevitable

**Note 2:** This story is not so much a crossover as it is a story with characters from other fandoms.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- The Kazami Mansion -<strong>

"Girls! Oh, Grandma is so happy to see you!" Hatsuho Kazami exclaimed from her front porch. She was standing, her arms open to the approaching girls.

"Grandma!" Miyako, age 5, replied as she jumped out of the car. She raced towards the porch, her sisters and mother chuckling behind her. Miyako quickly ran into Hatsuho's embrace.

"Little Miya! My sweetest little granddaughter. Look at your new hair cut!" Hatsuho gushed, cupping her face. Miyako giggled, then moved from her grandmother's arms to hug her Aunt Mizuho, who was sitting on the porch as well.

"Sup Satoshi!" Mimi, now 13, called to her twelve year old cousin. Satoshi was sitting on the edge of the porch with Mitsuru and Maho. He waved to her, then returned to the conversation.

Satoshi was the adopted son of Kimi. Following Kimi's death five years ago, Satoshi was now living with Hatsuho and Mizuho.

"It's so great to see you ladies and gents again." Kyoko said as she walked up to them. She had an arm around Tohru, 11. Hatsuho smiled bright from over Mimi's shoulder. She released her, then pulled Sakura, 6, into her embrace.

"How have you been, Grandma?" Sakura asked. Hatsuho cupped her face, green eyes twinkling with warmth.

"I'm fine, dear. And how are you? Finally starting the fourth grade, huh?" She asked, winking. Sakura giggled, moving out of her embrace to hug Mizuho.

"Mom." Kyoko protested as she and Tohru were embraced tightly. Tohru let out a surprised squeak, blushing. Hatsuho chuckled, easing her grip on the two.

"I'm just so happy to see my wayward daughter!" She said happily.

"Wayward daughter?" Kyoko grumbled, then grunted as she was hugged from behind.

"Yoko!" Maho exclaimed. Tohru quickly joined her sisters, glad to be done with the hugging process."Let go, Maho!" Kyoko yelled, trying to shake off her baby sister.

"Let her hug you, Kyoko. She missed you and the girls at Christmas." Mizuho chided gently before walking into the house. Kyoko glared after her, but stilled her protests. Maho gave her a finally squeeze, then released her.

"Come on, let's go and help Mizuho with dinner." She said. Kyoko shot her four daughters and two nephews a quick glance. Seeing that they were all content for the moment, she allowed Maho to drag her inside. As she was dragged along, Kyoko spotted the wall that held their dead relatives pictures. She stopped, staring at it.

"Yoko?" Maho questioned, looking back at her sister. Her expression softened when she noticed what captured her sister's attention.

"Is this a new picture of Kimi?" Kyoko asked, gently touching the picture. Their oldest sister, Kimi, was identical to Mizuho, save for her blue hair that matched her eyes. Maho nodded, coming to her side.

"Yup. Mom just changed her and Katsuya's photos." She explained. Kyoko didn't reply, not that Maho expected her too.

As the sisters gazed at the faces of their lost loved ones(Kimi, Katsuya, Shirou(Kimi & Mizuho's father), Sabaku No Kazuki(Kyoko's father), Daran(Maho's father), and Katsumi & Miho Honda(Katsuya's parents)), their hands unconsciously reached for each other.

"Promise you won't leave me too?" Kyoko whispered. Maho squeezed her hand, green eyes softening.

"I promise."

-** The Inuzuka Security Compound -**

"Aunt Hana!" Hikari, six, giggled as she ran towards her brunette aunt. Kiba, nine, and Tai, 13, paused in their game of catch to look over at their aunt.

"Baby Kari!" Hana exclaimed, hugging the little girl.

"Hana?" Tsume exclaimed, racing out of the house. Her big sister grinned.

"Sis." She said warmly. Tsume hugged her sister as well, her grin so large it looked painful.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to your base in the mid-east." Tsume asked curiously. Hana was a high ranked military officer in the American Army. Hana, to the surprise of her only living relatives, blushed.

"Actually…I'm getting married." She explained shyly. Hikari grinned as Tsume gasped and the boys shared a surprised glance.

"Married?" Tsume asked.

"Aunt Hana, I thought you said that men were useless and Kiba and I should strive to be as useful as possible to stand out in the 'sweating, sex-crazed male population.'" Tai quoted.

"Yeah. You also said that the only man for you was Uncle Sam." Kiba added. Hana chuckled at the mention of the symbolic figure that was used to recruit new members to the army.

"I did say that, boys. But this guy is different. Tsume, let me take you guys out tonight so I can explain how things are." Hana insisted. Tsume nodded, brushing back her daughter's dark hair.

"Can I choose where we eat at?" Hikari piped up. Hana nodded, smiling at her only niece.

"Sure thing. Soichiro and I have no preference." She said.

"Soichiro…" Tsume drawled.

"Yagami. Soichiro Yagami." Hana said, smiling softly. Tsume's expression softened as she noticed how happy her sister was.

"So when do we go and eat?" Kiba asked, getting a smack on the back of his head from Tai for killing the mood.

**- The Hatake Household -**

As the adults chatted in the kitchen, six kids sat at a table in the dining room, each holding a few cards.

"Go fish." Naruto, now 9, said smugly. His big brother Kyo, now 11, glared at him and begrudgingly drew a new card.

"Do you have any eights, Yuki?" Anko, 13, asked her younger brother. Yuki nodded, passing her an eight silently.

"Kiyoshi, do you have any sixes?" Kyo asked the youngest boy at the table. Kiyoshi, 6, nodded, passing the card to him.

Kiyoshi Hatake was born 2 months after what was now called The Burning of the Fan. He had his father's white hair and his mother's brown eyes. He was a gentle boy who loved nature and other things that related to life itself.

"Jechiro, do you have any kings?" He asked the other female at the table. The blond, 6, shook her head.

Jechiro Arashi was born almost three months after Kiyoshi. She got her mother's blond hair and her father's black eyes. She also was beginning to develop an aggressive personality and was becoming very short tempered.

"Go fish." She said, looking over Yuki's shoulder to spot her mother talking softly to her older brother.

In the kitchen Rin, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi, was making dinner.

"This is such a good idea Minato. I am so proud of you." Tsunade said warmly to her son, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The President smiled, returning her embrace.

"Thanks Mom." Minato replied.

"Your mother is right, Minato. Now we can send little Jechiro somewhere safe when things get bad." Jiraiya commented.

"I agree with Dad, Minato. I will sleep better knowing that Kiyoshi will be in the hands of our government when the time comes." Rin agreed. Kakashi squeezed her hand, nodding.

"Now guys, this won't happen for a good six or seven years yet." Minato reminded his family.

"Doesn't matter." Tsunade insisted, her proud expression never softening. Chuckling, the blond male shook his head.

"I'll keep you guys updated. Tomorrow Mikki and I are meeting to discuss it further. This was part her idea, after all." He said.

"Mikoto Uchiha? How is she?" Rin asked. Minato's expression softened and he shrugged.

"She's…okay." He hesitantly replied. When they all shot him skeptical looks, he held up his hands defensively. "I can't say anything more than that, okay? It's a really big secret that only four people know, including me." Minato explained. Rin rolled her eyes, shrugging.

"Okay then. Mom, Minato, go and get the kids ready and the table set. Dinner will be ready soon." She said, brushing back her brown hair as she turned back to her stove. Minato nodded, relieved, and quickly left the room, feeling his mother's narrowed eyes on him as he did so.

-** The Great Security Complex -**

"He is so precious, Saiyuki." Saiyuri murmured to her twin sister as she looked down at her new nephew - Deidara. He was as blond as his mother and sister, with his mother's blue eyes. Saiyuki smiled, looking up at her sister.

"Thanks, Saiyuri. I can't believe that I had another child. I thought that Mahiru would be my one and only." She said sincerely. Saiyuri chuckled, patting her sister's shoulder.

"I think it's wonderful how there is a new baby in our little group." Yoshino Nara chimed in from her spot on Saiyuki's other side. The three and the new baby were sitting on Saiyuri's front porch, their children in the yard playing a game of soccer.

"Pass is over here, Ten! We can beat these boys!" Uotani, 10, called to her friend. Tenten, 10 as well, grinned, quickly passing the ball. Behind them stood Mahiru, 8, as their goalie, with Ino, 8, and Sora, 13, also on their team.

"Good luck with that!" Matt, 13, laughed, moving in to take it from his little sister.

Behind him stood Takeru, 5, as his goalie, with Haku, Shikamaru, 8, and Kureno on the field with him as well. Izzy sat under a nearby tree, tinkering with his newest electronic device.

Their mothers chuckled from the porch, shaking their heads in amusement.

"Your husbands will return by…" Saiyuki prompted the other two.

"5." Yoshino replied. Saiyuki nodded, looking back down at her sleeping infant. Her attention was stolen once again when the sound of a car driving towards them was heard. She and her sister watched as a very familiar car parked beside the house.

"Grandpa!" Takeru exclaimed happily as an older man with white hair emerged from the car. Saiyuri stood, waving at their father.

"Hey buddy." Inoshi Yamanaka said, ruffling the blond hair of his grandson. Takeru beamed, hugging him.

"Are you here to meet Dei?" Matt asked as he ran over to them. Inoshi nodded, squeezing Matt's shoulder. His old, black eyes twinkled with warmth."Yup." He said, smiling at the boys then moved to his daughters.

"Daddy." They greeted him together.

"Inoshi." Yoshino said as well, nodding towards him. Inoshi returned the nod, then stared down at the baby.

"He's beautiful, Saiyuki." He said sincerely. Saiyuki chuckled, nodding.

"Yup. He's perfect. And my last." She added, making her sister and father roll their eyes.

"The kids and I are going to go. See you ladies later." Yoshino said. Her friends nodded, and together with their father they watched Yoshino gather her children and lead them back to her house.

"Why the sudden visit, Daddy? Saiyuki was coming to visit you tomorrow." Saiyuri asked as he took Yoshino's seat. He shrugged, looking out at the five children in the yard.

"I want to talk to you ladies about something Minato is cooking up before your husband does." He said quietly. His twin daughters shared a confused look before they turned to him as one and listened quietly as he explained what was going on.

**- The Northern Uchiha Compound - **

"Ah!" Ken, 5, screamed in his sleep, making Kida, 6, jump from her spot beside him. Sitting up, she quickly shook him awake desperately, her heart racing. Behind her slept her twin brother Oten, a very heavy sleeper.

"Ken, it's just a nightmare! Wake up!" She insisted, her voice revealing how terrified she was. The sound of footsteps hurrying towards the door was heard and four people entered the dark room.

"I got him." Jo, his 12 year old brother, said softly, picking up Ken. The little boy wrapped his arms around Jo, shaking in his arms.

"I thought his therapy sessions were going well." Itachi commented as he climbed into bed with Kida, who clung to him. He eased an arm around her shoulder's, pulling her closer to him. Instantly, Kida began to relax. Jo shrugged, walking over to the other bed. He then began to gently rock Ken back to sleep, murmuring soothing things.

"We were talking about Sam today." Mikoto admitted as she set down on the bed with her children, brushing back Kida's curly hair. The little girl yawned, curling closer to her oldest sibling. Now that things had settled down, she was sleepy once more.

"Poor Ken." Lin Uchiha, mother of the original three Uchiha brothers, sighed, sitting down next to Jo and Ken. Her long dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and her dark eyes shined with sadness. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness, as did her grandchildren's.

"It's not fair to him. At least I have memories of Mom and Dad, and a lot with Sam, but Ken barely has any of our parents and now he will never get to see Sam as anything other than a stand-in father figure." Jo said, rubbing his tired, glasses-less eyes. Ken was asleep once again in his arms, tears still on his cheek.

"You kids have been through so much." Lin said sadly, wrapping an arm around Jo's shoulders. Sighing, she kissed his forehead then stood.

"Come on, Mikki, let's leave the boys to their siblings and get some tea." She yawned. Mikoto nodded, squeezing Itachi's hand before allowing her mother-in-law to help her up.

"You know where to find me." Mikoto said. Itachi nodded, sliding back into the covers with Kida in his arms. Jo was still rocking Ken. Sighing softly herself, Mikoto followed Lin from the room. They wandered downstairs and to the kitchen. As Lin sat down at her kitchen table, Mikoto went to the stove to fix tea.

"Mikki?" Lin asked softly.

"Hm?" Mikoto replied, looking over her shoulder. She became concerned when she noticed the sad and depressed look on Lin's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to the table. Lin smiled slightly as she noticed Mikoto's health condition.

"I am so sorry that he ruined everyone's lives." She said. Mikoto flinched as she realized who she was talking about. "I…he was my golden boy and then suddenly he went crazy. He killed his brothers and oldest nephew." She whispered, dark eyes directed at the ground. Mikoto shook her head, sitting beside the mother of her late husband."Lin, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Madara…" She trailed off, trying to think of how to word her thoughts. "He was too far gone before we even realized there was a problem. I mean, it took him nearly killing my older twins before I understood just what lengths he would go through to get me." She shuddered, remembering the knife that had been pressed to Akina's little neck. She also decided against mentioning that Madara did not kill Oboro, it was pneumonia.

"But I'm his mother! I should have realized there was a problem from the start." Lin insisted. Mikoto shook her head, gripping Lin's hand.

"No. There wasn't a start to this, Lin. It happened because I married Fugaku when he felt I should have married him. None of could have predicted how…ruthless he would grow to be." She said quietly, studying the ground. Lin stilled, her expression growing soft. She gently squeezed Mikoto's hands.

"Mikki, if you are blaming yourself -"

"I'm not. Like I said, there is no one to blame. Besides, Aunt Lin, just because we couldn't prevent the past does not mean we can't protect the future." She said, standing to get the tea kettle before it screamed and awakened the sleeping people upstairs. Lin raised a curious brow, her depressing thoughts erased by Mikoto's light, and decidedly happier tone. The tense atmosphere was abruptly lifted.

"Oh?" She asked. Mikoto bit back a grin, suppressing her excitement at what she and Minato decided to create.

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone unless I tell them first?" She asked, pouring two cups of hot water. Lin nodded.

"Of course."

Mikoto turned to her mother-in-law, her grin large.

"Minato and I have created plans for the safest boarding school in the world, created specifically for protecting out children from Madara." She said in a rush, her heart racing as she imagined the building once it was finished.

"What?" Lin asked, grinning as well as she was handed her tea. Mikoto nodded, leaning forward to explain the building to the older woman.

"Yes. So far we're calling it project KIA, after the deaths caused by the worlds leading terrorists that have shaken up the 9 most influential families in America." She paused.

In current times, there are 3 major terrorist in the world - Madara Uchiha, who is responsible for the deaths of Maki, Sam, Fugaku, and Katsuya.

Nova, a master of disguise who not only is responsible for the deaths of Kuromaru Inuzuka, Tsume's husband, Kimi Kazami, and Masumi, Saiyuki Yamanaka's late husband; but also has given Madara and Orochimaru, the third terrorist, loads of inside information regarding various things. Nova was the perfect spy.

Orochimaru, head of an illegal nation in Central America, had been shaking up the 9 families since Fugaku was a child. He was responsible for the deaths of Maho Nara and Kunishina Uzumaki. Orochimaru is a certifiable mad scientist and poisoned them to see how it would work out. He took sick pleasure in watching others die slow and painful deaths. He was quoted when he was younger to have said 'boring death is no fun at all.'

"How in the world are you two going to pull this off?" Lin asked, intrigued. Mikoto looked like she was going to burst from her excitement.

"We're having Tsume design the buildings. Then, Hanajima Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi will become the heads of the schools. There will be three buildings total. Kurenai will monitor the Daycare and Kindergarten center, Hanajima will be in charge of the 1st-6th grade building, and Asuma will be in charge of the 7th-12th grade." Mikoto said.

"Asuma, huh? He's a good guy. He's Tsunade's half-brother, you know?" Lin asked. Mikoto chuckled, nodding.

"Yes I did. He and Kurenai are getting married soon." She said. Lin smiled, but before she could comment Mikoto continued. "It will take about six years before the buildings are done, then a few months before they're ready for students. We've decided to provide a campus where children can live individually or with a roommate, and we are also offering apartments where groups of children can live with their siblings, which is what I'll do with mine. If anyone out of high school lives on the property they must work at the school too." She explained. Lin grinned, nodding.

"So you can monitor the employees. Smart." Lin complimented, lifting her cup to Mikoto, who chuckled and clinked them together.

"My idea, thank you." She said with a wink. As they drank their tea, they chatted about the school and the children.

"Mikoto…can I ask you something?" Lin asked. Hearing the hesitant tone, Mikoto braced herself for awkward questions and an unwanted change of subject.

"Sure." She said, despite her reluctance. Lin bit her lip, then reached out to touch her condition.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. Mikoto covered her hand with her own and sighed softly, shaking her head.

"I don't know yet. Would it be safer to get rid of it or keep it? Would it just make Madara come after me more? These are the questions I'm asking myself." She whispered. Lin nodded, eyes full of sympathy.

"Whatever you decide, Mikoto, Jin and I will support you." She promised. Mikoto nodded, thanking her for their support.

Shortly after that, Lin left, leaving Mikoto to her thoughts. She sighed, looking at the family pictures on the wall closest to the table. She stood, gently touching Fugaku's face in their last family photo, taken a month before his death.

"What should I do, 'Gaku? I love it, but…should I put our children first?" She whispered quietly. She flinched briefly at a sharp pain in her back, easing her hand to the spot. She looked down at her carefully concealed belly, shaking her head. Forcing herself to not remember how it came into being, she sudden realized what she had to do. Standing up, Mikoto walked over to her cell phone. After dialing an all to familiar number, Mikoto waited while it rang.

"_Mikki? It's three in the morning."_ A soft voice chided. Mikoto shook her head, then without preamble, replied back.

"I know what I have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, did you catch what Mikoto's 'condition' is? If not, we'll come back to that in chapter 6. Chapter 1 will be next and will now focus on the kids. The adults I'm laying off of for awhile.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Chapter 1 Jan 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Now we are DONE with the parents and are moving onto the kids. The year is now 2007 and you get their first day of school as well. On my profile is a link to a photobucket album containing pictures of everyone. It's updated with new pictures(AKA, what the people in this chapter look like), as well as what the uniforms look like. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURES. This chapter is still kind of prologue-ish. Next is not. Finally, we can get going in the plot. WOOT.

**Special thanks to:**snowcloud8 for the review :D

**Birthdays for the month of January(month of chapter):** Haruka(turns 5), Oten & Kida(turns 13), Hikari(turns 13), Gaara(turns 16)

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"'Tachi-nii, what do you think?" A young teen with black hair and just as dark eyes asked her oldest sibling. He paused in his task of unpacking their plates and looked up to find his baby sister standing in front of him in her new school uniform. Itachi felt his eyes soften as he stood up. He walked over to her, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.<p>

"It looks good, Ki. Are you going to start wearing your hair up like that?" The oldest Uchiha male asked his baby sister. Kida nodded, smiling.

"I am! 'Kina helped me pull it up, but I think that after a few tries I can get it myself." She said confidently. She looked around their new kitchen. "Can I help you with this stuff? Just let me go change really quickly and -"

"No, Kida, it's okay. Actually, can you and Akina take the car and go to the store? We need some food for supper. Also, tell Oten and Sasuke to run to the main office of the school and retrieve our schedules." Itachi requested. His sister nodded, looking around the kitchen once more.

"Okay. Where are the keys to the car?" She asked. Itachi reached into his back pocket and pulled out the keys and his wallet. He handed her the keys, then a fifty and twenty.

"Here. This is for food and gas if you need it. Try and get a couple weeks worth of food because I'm not sure when we'll have the time to go to the store and I really don't want us eating nothing but fast food." He instructed. Kida nodded, expression serious.

"Okay." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You can count on me." She promised. Itachi chuckled, a small smile crossing his face. He kissed her forehead, then looked down at her with something much like adoration.

"I know I can." He said. With one more nod, Kida turned to search for her brothers and sister. Itachi shook his head fondly as he turned back to his task of unpacking the kitchen.

He and his siblings had moved into this small, three bedroom apartment yesterday. The movers had moved in the last of it earlier this afternoon, and the siblings had been unpacking almost nonstop. They had to work quickly because in two days, school would be starting. Sasuke and Akina would be entering the 10th grade, Oten and Kida would be entering the 7th, and he would be teaching history lessons in the 7th - 12th grade building.

This move was because a few years ago, Mikoto, his mother, had sat down with him and explained the severity of the sudden war with Madara Uchiha, and how it could negatively impact their lives. After that she went on to inform him of KIA - their sanctuary.

So now here he was, getting ready to send his siblings to the school. Itachi wasn't worried. He knew that the place would be safe. After all, the President _and_ Vice-President of the United States would have their children attending it as well. It was highly unlikely that something dangerous would happen to the school.

With that thought in mind, Itachi quit his pondering and set about cleaning the kitchen.

**- A local grocery store -**

"Noodles, huh? I guess having pasta a couple times wouldn't be so bad." Akina Uchiha 'gave in' to her baby sister's pleading looks. Kida beamed, jumping forward to hug her sister. Akina chuckled, patting her head as Kida began to thank her profusely.

Akina Uchiha, age 15, had long, straight hair that fell mid-back. She stood about 5'6. Kida, age 13(which she turned the day before), had wavy hair that fell just a bit farther than her sister's, an stood at exactly 5 feet.

"Akina! What have I told you about teasing your younger sister?" A gentle voice chided. The Uchiha sisters looked towards the end of the aisle to find Mahiru Yamanaka standing there, a little blond boy about 3 in her cart, and another about 6 standing beside her. Both boys had shoulder length blond hair, a shade darker than their sister's. All three had different eye color - Mahiru had brown, the boy in the cart had black, and the other had blue.

"'Hiru, Dei, Mel!" Kida giggled as they joined her and Akina by the pasta. Mahiru flashed her a gentle smile.

"Hello Kida. Would you mind watching the boys for a minute while I talk with your sister?" She asked sweetly. Kida nodded. After seeing her little brothers talking with Kida, Mahiru grabbed Akina's arm and pulled her over to the canned goods five feet away.

"What's going on?" Akina asked her friend softly. Mahiru shook her head at the concern in Akina's eyes.

"Nothing bad. I…just needed a moment with you is all. I can't wait for Mom and Dem to get here Thursday. I love Dei and Mel, but my _God_ Akina, I need a break from the amount of hyper testosterone." She sighed wearily. Akina chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"I'm so glad that my younger siblings are not that little. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through." She said sympathetically. Mahiru smiled her thanks.

"I'm glad I didn't have to bring Dem too. He's almost two and would have just worn me out more." Mahiru groaned. Akina squeezed her shoulder, nodding.

* * *

><p>"So, Kida, are you excited about school?" Deidara Yamanaka asked the youngest Uchiha female. Kida looked away from their sisters and focused on Deidara's question. She nodded.<p>

"Yup! I love my uniform." She said, grinning. Deidara nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Me too! I wish that we got to change ours every year like the girls do, though." He pouted. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Dei, that's what _girls _do. Change all the time. Their minds, their hair style, their _men_. That's why I don't like girls." He pouted. Deidara frowned, turning to his little brother.

"You don't like girls because girls have cooties, Mel." He chided. Kida stifled a giggle as she realized that they have this discussion a lot.

"No, cooties aren't real. I don't like girls because I don't like _drama._" Mello drawled out.

"Oh you boys." Mahiru's sigh had the three looking over to find their big sisters joining them. Akina wrapped an arm around Kida's shoulders.

"Come on, Ki. Oten and Sasuke will be griping about starvation if we don't hurry this along." She said with a sly wink, which made her sister giggle. After saying their good-byes, the Uchiha sisters moved on.

**- School Dorms -**

"Thanks for all of the help, Haku." Tenten said to her oldest sibling. Haku ruffled her dark hair, down from it's usual buns, and nodded.

"It's no problem, Ten. It's the least I can do, with me leaving you all here." He assured his little sister.

"Stay for dinner, Haku, please. After all, this will be the last time we see you for awhile." Kureno, Tenten's twin brother(and also main cook), pleaded. Haku ruffled his hair as well, nodding.

"Okay." He agreed. His younger twin siblings grinned, then made their way to the kitchen. Haku smiled slightly, then turned towards the main area of the apartment, where his youngest sibling, Shikamaru, would be. He was proven correct. Shikamaru was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, playing spider solitaire. Behind him, Haku's twin brother Izzy was sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop. Both looked up when he entered the room and sat down next to Izzy. He turned on the tv, found some kind of reality show, and then relaxed back against the couch.

"I take it the twins talked you into dinner." Izzy stated, not looking away from the computer screen. Haku nodded.

"Yes. I'll probably stay the night as well. My flight back to DC leaves at 8 tomorrow morning." Haku shrugged. Izzy nodded, and together they all sat in silence.

-** A different dorm -**

"Thanks for all of this food, Uo-chan." Hanajima Hyuga thanked one of her two best friends. Her younger sisters were chatting with Uotani Yamanaka's younger siblings. Uotani shrugged.

"No problem, Hana-chan. Matt nearly bought out the store." She explained. Glancing at the clock, Hanajima sighed.

"Well, I must be going. See you at school." She said, then called for Hinata and Hanabi. The two joined their big sister at the door. Ino, Uotani's little sister, walked over to them as Takeru 'Tk,' went to the kitchen.

"See you." Uotani waved. After the door was shut, she sighed.

"What's wrong, Uo-chan?" Ino asked, her blue eyes wide with concern. Uotani huffed a wry chuckle, a bitter smile crossing her face.

"Nothing, baby girl. Uo-nee was just thinking about school…" She trailed off. Her sister caught on and her gaze became protective.

"Don't worry about it, Uo-chan. I'll protect you." She promised fiercely. Uotani hesitated a minute before wrapping her arms around her sister in a tight hug.

"I've never been this scared before, Ino. I…just can't face him again. After finding him with -" She was cut off by their oldest sibling.

"You can and you shall, Uotani."

Both Ino and Uotani looked over to find their brother, Matt, standing in the door way. "After all, if my sweet baby girl can face her reluctant mother for one weekend a month, then surely her brave and strong Auntie can face her Uncle." Uotani's expression softened at the mention of her niece.

"How is Mara? Did you just talk to her or something?" Ino asked. Matt smiled fondly.

"Yes. Mom called to see how things are going. I told her that we were all moved in and stuff. She said that she'd bring Mara to us around Spring Break." He explained. His sisters pouted.

"Why so long of a wait?" Uotani asked. Matt shook his head, sighing.

"Mom doesn't want to try and bring her out here until the weather is warmer. She doesn't want her catching a cold." He explained.

"Well that sucks. We won't be with her for another 4 months!" Ino sighed. Matt shook his head.

"A little under, actually. She'll be here on April 2nd." He explained. Ino grinned.

"Great! I can't wait until my adorable niece is here. I miss her." Matt nodded his agreement, now distracted with thoughts of his precious little girl.

"Me too, Ino, me too."

**- Another dorm -**

"Kyo! I'm going to kill you!" Anko Mitrashi rolled her eyes as her youngest brother attacked her other in their shared bedroom. Temari, her close friend, chuckled beside her. Her younger brothers were in the same room as Anko's.

"Boys will be boys, you know." She reminded Anko. The purple haired woman nodded, sighing softly.

"Do I ever. Uncle Kakashi is bringing Kiyoshi and Jechiro out tomorrow, and I'm not afraid to say that this notion pleases me." She said, nibbling on her dango. Temari nodded.

"And school is starting soon, so at least your brothers will be out of the house." She added. Anko chuckled, nodding.

"True." She agreed. "So what are you teaching again?"

"Art to the elementary school kids."

"That'll be cool. You have a thing for getting them interested in art and making sure they do a damned good job."

"Thanks, Anko." Temari said with a slight, pleased grin. At the sound of a large thump and Yuki's shouts of protest, the women rolled their eyes.

"To getting away from the testosterone?" Temari offered, raising her glass of grape juice. Anko nodded, raising hers as well.

"Here, here."

**- The KIA Central Office -**

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sasuke called out as he and his younger brother Oten entered the building.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice replied. A young girl about Oten's age exited one of the rooms, smiling as she was proven correctly.

"Hikari." Sasuke greeted one of his little sister's best friends. Hikari Inuzuka walked over to them, then nodded towards the room behind her.

"Tai is in there printing out mine and Kiba's schedules. I'm sure he'd do yours as well." She said. The Uchiha brothers nodded and followed her inside. Tai smiled when they walked in.

"Hey guys." He greeted them. Kiba nodded at them from where he sat on the table. Sasuke returned the nod before turning to Tai.

"Would you mind printing ours out too?" He asked. Tai nodded, turning wordlessly to do so.

"So are guys ready for school?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"More or less." Sasuke agreed. As the room was filled with Hikari, Kiba, and Oten's small-talk, they waited for the forms to print. After they were printed, Tai's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. "Perfect timing!" The young kids paused, curious about the caller. He hung up a minute later, grinning.

"Kiba, Hikari, time for dinner. That was my wife!" He said. Sora Inuzuka, nee Nara, had married Tai last year. Sasuke shared a look with Oten as the Inuzuka kids began to chat about tonight's supper.

"I'm glad that Itachi's not married yet. How weird would it be eating some housewife's cooking instead of our own?" Oten asked later on as they headed home. Sasuke snorted his agreement.

"I wouldn't exactly call Sora Inuzuka a 'housewife,' with how much of a tomboy she is. After all, she was born and raised a Nara." He said. Oten nodded. All of the Nara kids, except for Izzy, were rough and rowdy. Even reluctant Shikamaru wasn't afraid to wrestle with his older brothers.

"I bet food will be there when we get home." Oten said, a mischievous light appearing in his dark eyes. "Race me there?" Sasuke raised a cynical brow, smirking slightly.

"Your on."

**- The First day of school; the preschool building -**

Mahiru Yamanaka yawned softly as she entered the preschool building. Her baby brother Demyx, almost two, was barely awake in her arms. Beside her walked her boyfriend of almost six months, Mitsuru Kagarashi-Kazami. He was holding Mello's hand, their book bags on his other shoulder.

"Uncle Yoh?" Mitsuru questioned as they approached a main with dark brown hair and eyes. On either side of him were two small children, a boy with dark brown hair and a girl with light. To the side of the girl stood another girl with light brown hair. Yoh looked up and nodded at his nephew.

"Hey Mitsuru, Mahiru, boys." He greeted them. "We have to wait here to get the kids registered. Well, actually, I think you can take Demyx on back, Mahiru." He said. Mahiru nodded. After letting her brothers say goodbye to the baby, she ventured into one of the back rooms. There she found Maho Kazami.

"Ah, Mahiru! You can give me the baby. He's our only one." Maho said, taking the little blond, who instantly cuddled against her. Saiyuki, his mother, was best friends with this woman, so she was not a stranger.

"Thank you. Here is his diaper bag." She said, sitting it down on the counter. Maho nodded, fully focused on the baby. Smiling softly, she slipped back to her brothers and boyfriend. There she found the two teachers of the school, Kurenai and Kei Kusanagi separating the children between daycare and preschool.

Kei Kusanagi was married to Mizuho Kazami, and had light brown hair and red eyes with glasses.

"Hi Mello!" Light Yagami, Hanajima Inuzuka's little boy, about 3 or 4, called out to her little brother. Mello nodded at Light and allowed him to drag him to Yoh's twins, who were with Kurenai. Kei was with his own twin daughters, Mei and Kiho, and Yoh's other daughter, Haruka.

Mei had pink hair and red eyes while her sister had brown and blue.

"You guys can go on to school. This is everybody that we know of, until Mara joins us in a few months." Hana said to Yoh, Mahiru, and Mitsuru. After waving goodbye to her brother, Mahiru, with Deidara's hand in her's, followed the Kagarashi men out the door.

They entered the Elementary school building to find Anko there with Jechiro Arashi.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Yoh teased. Anko rolled her eyes, patting Jechiro's blond head as the girl ran off."Heading there now." She assured the man barely older than herself. After winking to Mahiru and Mitsuru, Anko returned to her security job at the Preschool.

Yoh chuckled, then turned to the teens. "Give me his registration papers and I can get him settled." He said to Mahiru. She nodded, pulling said papers out of her purse. After kissing Deidara goodbye, Mahiru and Mitsuru journeyed on to the Junior and Senior High building.

**- Junior and Senior High -**

"Are you sure about this, Tohru?" Miyako murmured to her second oldest sister. Tohru smiled gently and ruffled her purple hair.

"It'll be okay, Miya. You get Aunt Mizuho next period." She assured her baby sister.

"I agree. And we all have the same lunch period, which means Meems will be with us too." Sakura agreed, wrapping an arm around Miyako. The girls looked over as the Yamanaka children appeared. After giving Miyako one last hug, Tohru and Sakura walked off with Ino and Uotani.

"Hey Miya." Tk greeted his friend. Miyako nodded at him in greeting.

"Miya!" A female voice squealed. Before Miyako could turn around she was suddenly jumped on.

"Ki?" Miyako questioned. She turned around to find her best friend, Kida Uchiha, grinning at her. "Ken!" Miyako smiled at her friend and Kida's cousin. Ken smiled his shy smile as Oten walked past him to hi-five Tk.

"Have a good day." Itachi said to Kida, leaning forward to hug her. He and Jo, Ken's older brother, were standing behind them. Kida returned Itachi's hug and the two set off. A few minutes later, the five were joined by Kiyoshi Hatake, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Hikari Inuzuka.

"Ready ya'll?" Oten asked the guys. His friends nodded and together they headed towards their first period class.

* * *

><p>"Why is school so boring!" Naruto moaned in his first period class.<p>

"Because dobes like you can't understand it's importance." Sasuke said nonchalantly from his spot next to him where he and Akina were working out a crossword. The same crossword that Shikamaru, who was behind Akina, finished an hour ago and that Kiba, to the left of Shikamaru, and Hinata, in front of Kiba, were working on. Behind Hinata was Gaara and behind Akina was Mahiru. To Shikamaru's right was Ino.

"Enough you delinquents." Tai teased as he entered the room. The teenagers looked up, all of them groaning when they noticed his cart of business books. "Now now, no whining. I know each and everyone of you personally and your families, so we know that this will come in handy in later life. So shush and line up to get your books." Most of his students replied with laughter and snorts, and Naruto grumbled more.

* * *

><p>"So, Seniors. Are we excited for this year?" Asuma asked the first senior class of KIA, which consisted of: the Nara twins, Kureno and Tenten, the Hyuga twins, Neji and Hanajima II, the Uzumaki twins, Yuki and Kyo, Tohru Harada, Sabaku No Kankuro, Mitsuru Kagarashi-Kazami, and Uotani Yamanaka. There were others, but they are not relevant to this story<p>

Half of the group yelled 'Hell yes!', then a fourth of them said 'no', while the rest simply ignored the question altogether. Asuma chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I don't care either way. I want you to all come up front and grab your math books." He said, gesturing to the stack of books. The entire classroom sighed, but stood up regardless and got their books.

As he watched the boys in their black uniforms, with gold buttons, and the girls in their navy blue and white uniforms walk up to the desk, he held back an amused chuckle.

By the way that the older of the two Nara's was staring at the Yamanaka in between the Harada and the female Hyuga, while the female Nara chatted with the male Hyuga, and the Uzumaki twins glared at one another, Asuma felt this would be an interesting year.

He would be proven right many times throughout the year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **kinda got rushed there in the end. I was just eager to get it done. Next chapter should **not** be as long. Below is a brief list of how everyone above fits into this school incase you were confused. Also, I think that there was some confusion on when school started. Just go with whatever you are comfortable with.

**Preschool/daycare/kindergarten**

Kurenai - head of, works kindergarten in the morning and works preschool in the afternoon; engaged to Asuma  
>Kei Kusanagi - works preschool in the morning and kindergarten in the afternoon; married to Mizuho and father of Mei and Kiho<br>Maho - nurse, daycare  
>Anko - security<p>

Kindergarten/upper preschool students(4-5 year olds): Haruka(father is Yoh), Mei & Kiho(parents are Kei and Mizuho)  
>Daycarelower preschool students( 2 - 4 year olds): Light(parents are Soichiro and Hanajima), Akitaru & Yoki(father is Yoh), Mello(mother is Saiyuki)  
>Daycare(NB - 2): Demyx(mother is Saiyuki)<p>

**Elementary(1st - 6th grade)**

Hanajima - head and gym teacher  
>Yoh - history teacher<br>Jo - nurse  
>Temari - art<br>Inoshi - security

Students: Deidara - 1st grade(mother is Saiyuki), Jechiro - 6thgrade(in the school b/c she is the President's sister)

**Junior & Senior High  
><strong>  
>Asuma - head and math teacher<br>Saiyuki - nurse  
>Mizuho - English teacher<br>Satoshi - art teacher  
>Itachi - history teacher<br>Mimi - home ec teacher  
>Izzy - computer teacher<br>Sora - gym and fashion teacher  
>Matt - music teacher<br>Tai - business teacher  
>Kakashi - security<p>

Senior students: Kureno & Tenten Nara, Tohru Harada, Sabaku No Kankuro, Uotani Yamanaka, Neji & Hanajima II Hyuga, Mitsuru Kagarashi-Kazami, Yuki & Kyo Uzumaki  
>Sophomore students: Sabaku No Gaara, Sakura Harada, Mahiru Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke &amp; Akina Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga<br>7th grade - Oten & Kida Uchiha, Hikari Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga, Miyako Harada, Ken Uchiha, Tk Yamanaka, Kiyoshi Hatake

Hope that helped!

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Chapter 2 Feb 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So here is our next chapter. It's super short compared to the others, but I just didn't wanna type it. It was needed though. Sigh. Next chapter I'm much more interested in. It should be longer too. Just give this chapter a try. I hate it, personally. But it is kinda important.

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet day in the Harada apartmentdorm room. Mimi and Sakura were out shopping, Tohru was napping because of her headaches(she had severe headaches since her childhood, and when they became too much, she would pass out; the stress of a new place, school, and school year was finally catching up to her), and Miyako was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

The purple haired teen laughed along with the crowd as she watched a couple attempt to get through a maze. A knock at the door tore her attention away from the game show. With an annoyed sigh, she walked over to the door. Without asking who it was, she opened it.

Boy was she surprised by who she saw.

Across town, her older sisters were in a boutique.

"Mimi, look at this cute shirt! Do you think Sasuke will like it on me?" Sakura asked her oldest sister, pressing a black shirt against her chest. Her sister's sharp brown eyes scanned over it, then nodded her approval.

"It looks beautiful, Sak."

These two Harada sisters had a thing for Uchiha boys. Mimi was engaged to Jo II Uchiha, and they were to get married a year from now. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke for as long as she could remember. Tohru was currently dating Kyo Uzumaki.

After getting Tohru some aspirin for her headache, and getting Miyako the candy she wanted, the sisters checked out and began to head home. They both frowned when they noticed the door slightly cracked open.

"Mimi…" Sakura murmured nervously, gripping her sister's hand. Mimi pulled out her mace, then carefully lead Sakura into the house. The living room lights and tv were on, but they couldn't spot Miyako or Tohru. After sharing a worried glance with Mimi, the two split up.

Sakura moved towards the kitchen. As soon as she placed one foot on the linoleum floor, a being jumped out in front of her. She back with a scream.

Mimi whirled around from her spot at the hall closet, her eyes widening when she realized what she was seeing.

"Mom?" Mimi asked, surprised to see the red head. Kyoko Harada was double over with laughter alongside Miyako as Sakura glared at them from her spot on the floor.

"That was great!" Kyoko howled, patting Miyako's back. Miyako nodded, taking off her glasses to wipe at her eyes.

"Haha, very funny." Sakura pouted as Mimi helped her up.

"What's going on?" A soft voice asked. The women turned towards the hallway to find Tohru standing there, her face scrunched up with pain with a hand against her pounding head. All of their expressions softened instantly.

"Tohru, get back to bed." Mimi insisted, walking over to the brunette. She gently squeezed her sister's shoulders. Tohru looked at her mother, a slow grin forming on her face.

"Momma!" She cried, wincing when her migraine disagreed with the actions. Kyoko's smiled fondly at her second daughter while wrapping an arm around her youngest.

"Tohru, listen to your sister. Go to bed and rest. You have school tomorrow. I'll be here all week." She assured her. Tohru pouted, but nodded slowly."Okay." She said. With a reluctant sigh, Tohru returned to her bedroom, Mimi following behind with the aspirin.

"Her migraines are still bothering her?" Kyoko asked Sakura as she gave the pinkette a one armed hug. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. She's changing medicine to help." She explained. Her mother continued to frown.

"She was going to call and tell you tonight, Mom." Miyako added. Kyoko nodded absently. Her youngest two children shared a look when her face showed her anxiety at this bit of news.

"So why the sudden visit, Mom?" Mimi asked her mother that night as they shared a bath. Sakura and Miyako had already bathed and were in bed and Tohru was checking her emails while her migraine was tame. Kyoko bit her lip, looking down into the bubble filled water.

"Meems…you know I'd tell you everything if I could, right?" She asked after a minute of silence. Mimi nodded unsurely.

"Yes…" Kyoko sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I can't tell you why I'm here." She said. Mimi frowned.

"Why not?" She asked, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. Kyoko shook her head, leaning forward to place her hands on Mimi's.

"Because you'll be in danger if I did." She said simply. Before Mimi could question her further, Kyoko shoved the bottle of shampoo into her hands, then turned around silently. Taking this as the end of the conversation, Mimi began to wash her mother's hair with a sigh of defeat.

The rest of Kyoko's visit was pleasant. Her daughters rushed home everyday after school to spend as much time with their mother as they could. After their homework was done, they would all watch a movie or play a game. Sometimes they would go shopping too.

Mimi continued to question Kyoko's reason for visiting them, and her mother continued to evade her.

Tohru's migraine improved with Kyoko around. She was more relaxed with her mother around, and relieved to no longer be the 'adult' of the household.

The Harada sisters left for school at the end of her visit, kissing her goodbye because her flight left at twelve. As they entered the school building, they all agreed that, despite how unexpected Kyoko's visit was, they were all happy to see her. Miyako dubbed the visit a pleasant surprise, and her sisters couldn't help but agree.

If only it could have been.

- Later that afternoon; a small coffee shop -

Kyo and Tohru had been dating for the past six months. After moving for school, their relationship had grown stronger in the emotional sense. After school everyday they would spend a few hours together.

"I hate Akabayashi's class. Having him for econ sucks." Kyo was currently grumbling to Tohru, who patted his hand sympathetically.

"I think it's because he knows how to get on your nerves, Kyo." Her boyfriend pouted, looking away from her. Smiling softly, Tohru glanced out the window.

She frowned at what she saw. Standing by the railing of a bridge stood her mother and a man with white hair. They seemed to be having a heated discussion.

"That's my Mom." Tohru announced as she stood up. Kyo frowned, following her gaze. His eyes widened as he realized who was with her. When Kyoko took a step towards the man, Tohru grabbed her purse and ran out of the shop.

"Tohru, wait a min-" He began to say. Cursing, he rose from his chair, tossed a twenty a the cashier, and ran after her. Tohru was running full speed towards the bridge where her mother stood.

"Mom!" She called out. Kyoko's eyes widened. The man said something to her, a cocky grin on his face. Kyoko glared at him.

"Tohru, stop!" Kyo cried, heart stopping as Kyoko shoved the man. He grabbed Tohru, holding her back. Tohru struggled against his strong hold on her. She had a bad feeling about that man. Kyoko once again shoved the man, but her grabbed her wrists. Tohru and Kyo watched, horrified, as Kyoko and the stranger fell over the railing.

"Mom!" Tohru screamed, reaching for her mother. Kyo let her go and she raced to the edge.

Both watched as Kyoko impaled on a sharp rock. The man was nowhere to be found.

New security and military men were now stationed around the KIA schools and dorms. With Kyoko Harada's tragic death, the media had been flying from all over the united states, trying to interrogate whoever could give them the full story.

The Harada girls were, needless to say, devastated by this sudden loss. Currently the four were on their way back from her funeral.

"I can't believe she's gone." Miyako whispered softly from Sakura's arms. Sakura nodded, not trusting her voice. Behind them Tohru slept in Mimi's arms, her migraines increasing in her time of grief.

"It's going to be okay, girls. We have each other." Mimi said, silent tears still making their way down her cheek. Her little sisters nodded slowly, tightening their grip on one another.

As they continued their journey, Mimi let her mind wander. With this sudden loss, she knew she had to remain strong for all four of them. Tohru, who was normally so strong, would be the most broken of the four. She had been close to their father when he died, then clung to their mother from then on. Miya and Sakura would pull out of this okay - they had friends who had lost one or both parents. Mimi did too(her fiancé, for example), but she still had to be strong.

With a wry smile, Mimi said goodbye to her young and irresponsible self.

It was time for her to grow up.

"Is she asleep?" Satoshi asked his cousin. Mitsuru nodded, his expression grave.

"Yeah. Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Aunt Mizuho?"

"Uncle Kei and the girls are with her. Grandma is coming out soon, right?" The blue haired male asked. Mitsuru nodded once more as the two headed for the living room. With matching sighs, the two sat down on the couch.

"These will be a hard next few months." Satoshi murmured. Mitsuru nodded sagely.

"Yeah. At least Aunt Kyoko is happy. She's with Uncle Katsuya again."

"And your mom." Mitsuru added. Satoshi nodded, his dark blue eyes staring at the tv screen for a minute.

"My mom…" He mused, remember Kimi. Mitsuru patted his shoulder.

The two sat silently together as the depression day drew to a close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who out there besides me was like 'thank god it's over~! I know I am. Next chapter will be more Uchiha focused. Or, more specifically, Itachi focused :) see you next week!

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Chapter 3 Mar 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I hated last chapter. It bore me to bits and pieces. But it was relevant...kinda. This chapter brings us back to the Uchiha family. Woot! Enjoy~

**Special thanks to:** snowcloud8 and narutofan(I agree that I use too many details. In this story, however, I have too. Feel free to ignore them, though. They are mainly there to help with the later epilogues).

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>After Kyoko's devastating loss, the parents and relatives of KIA students began a fund towards keeping their children safe at the school, and by extension, the town. Two weeks later found the school almost as secure as the White House(the world's most secure building).<p>

Of course, that did nothing to heal the hearts of Kyoko's four daughters. After taking a week to get a control of their emotions, the four returned to school and their lives.

But with the loss of their family member would come the discovery of someone else's…

**- After school, high school gym -**

Every second Thursday of every month, the gym would be open to the girls from KIA's high school. They would play a game or two together, then clean up and go home. The boys had a similar thing every third Tuesday.

"Over here, Hikari!" Kida called out to her friend as they raced down the soccer field. Hikari nodded, passing her the black and white ball.

"Like I'll let you little girls get this ball past me." Uotani muttered under her breath from her position as the goalie.

"I agree." Hana Hyuga murmured softly, her dark purple eyes flashing with determination as she stepped up to protect Uotani.

"Let's get them, ladies." Sora said from Uotani's other side.

In the stands, Itachi watched his sisters and the other girls battle for the ball. He was one of three guys that were watching the match. Tai Inuzuka sat to his left, cheering on the game as a whole(not wanting to pick sides between his wife and sister). To his right sat his cousin Mitsuru, who was entertaining Mahiru's little brothers(he would walk them back home before returning to his own).

"'Hiru!" Baby Demyx cheered for his sister from Itachi's arms. The young two year old had been entrusted to Itachi because he was the only who could handle babies with ease. When Hikari scored a goal, Tai jumped up and began to cheer louder, making Demyx wince. With a tolerant sigh, he gently covered his sensitive ears. He hoped that would end the match.

Fifteen minutes later, his wish was granted. With a relieved sigh, he and the other males made their way down from the bleachers.

"Good game, Ki'." Sora was saying to Kida, shaking hands with the Uchiha girl. Kida smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, Sora." She said. Itachi handed Demyx to Mahiru when she and Akina walked over to them.

"Hello, Demy. Were you a good boy for Itachi?" Mahiru cooed to the boy. Demyx nodded, snuggling into his sister. She looked up at Itachi, who nodded his confirmation. Smiling brightly, Mahiru thanked him then joined her boyfriend and brothers.

"We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Hikari said to the Uchiha sisters, sharing a high-five with Kida. The youngest Uchiha daughter nodded. With their friends now gone, the three Uchiha children decided to follow.

* * *

><p>As his sisters babbled happily about the match and other school gossip, Itachi drove them home. As he slowed to a stop at a red light, he noticed something in his rearview mirror. Frowning, he kept a careful eye on it the entire ride home. As his oblivious sisters got out of the car ten minutes later, he followed. Silently stalking to the rear exit of his SUV, he threw open the door, glaring at the person inside. The person under a blanket squeaked in surprise, then began to tremble in fear.<p>

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded, ripping off the blanket. His eyes widened.

Underneath lay a young boy about 3 or 4 years old. His pale skin and dark hair and eyes seemed vaguely familiar to Itachi. What caught his attention, however, was the necklace in his hands.

"What are you doing with this?" He asked, reaching out to finger the black crow on the golden chair. "Answer me." He barked out when the child didn't answer. He flinched, beginning to tremble violently.

"Mo-mommy gave it to me before she died!" He squeaked out, curling into himself. Itachi pulled back as if he had been struck physically. As he felt himself pale, he leaned against his SUV.

"Itachi?" He looked up to find Sasuke standing in front of him, a frown marring his perfect face.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Ginkai!" Kida chirped, handing the little boy one of her clean, plain t-shirts and a towel. "The bath should be already to go. Holler if you need me, okay?" She asked. He nodded, looking around the bathroom the two were currently standing in. Flashing him a reassuring smile, Kida left the room, shutting the door behind her. She then returned to the living room where her siblings were talking to their mother via speaker phone.<p>

"Emi's child?" Mikoto was asking, her tone confused. "Darling, I thought that Emi died four years ago. How is that possible?"

"That's what we'd like to know, Mom." Sasuke agreed as Kida sat down next to Itachi.

"He looks like Itachi, too, which is why we believe him about being his son." Akina added. The five listened as their mother pondered the possibilities.

"Very well." Mikoto sighed. "Keep him with you. I'll have someone look into the truth of this matter. Send him to KIA. I'll cover the payments."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Itachi asked quietly. Mikoto confirmed it. "Okay then. I'll sign him up tomorrow." Itachi agreed.

"Itachi…don't worry sweetie, I'll get you answers. I love you kids." Mikoto said.

"We love you too, Mom." Oten finally spoke up. Akina hung up the phone with a dissatisfied sigh.

"Well that wasn't helpful. Let's review the facts again, shall we?" She asked. Her siblings nodded.

What the siblings had managed to get out of Ginkai was his age, name, and birthday. He was born in July of 2003, making him 3 currently, and was born under the name Ginkai Natsunomu. He claimed his mother was Emi Natsunomu, Itachi's ex-girlfriend, whom he dated for 3 years before she broke it off.

Itachi and Emi's break up had shocked everyone who knew the couple. The two had a great relationship in which their rarely fought and were extremely smitten with one another. Itachi had even planned to marry her once their graduated. Emi loved the family as much as Itachi did. It seemed like a happily ever after.

Then, the day they were to announce their engagement, Emi came to school that morning, broke up with Itachi first period, and was out of the school by second. Itachi had sank into a quiet depression for almost six months before finally coming to terms with the break up.

None of them had heard from Emi since then. Her death had been announced in the paper. Now, out of the blue comes this child, claiming to be their love child. His resemblance to his accused father was strong(despite Itachi's opinion), and made his siblings believe what he said.

"She might have left when she found out she was pregnant." Kida offered. Akina nodded her agreement.

"That's true. That mean old bitch grandma of hers would make her do something like that." Akina grumbled.

"What if he's really your son, Itachi?" Oten asked. The four looked over to their oldest brother. With a quiet sigh, Itachi stood up.

"Then I will take responsibility. I will be the father the boy needs." He declared. His siblings shared a look as he exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the Uchiha apartment. As his siblings slept, Itachi watched his son do the same. Ginkai was curled up beside him, his mouth open as he slept peacefully. The mystery that was this child bothered Itachi, and he knew he would not rest until he finally had all the answers.<p>

He felt his heart tug painfully at the thought of Emi. She was not an exceptionally beautiful woman, Itachi could admit. Yet she was extremely sweet, and kind and caring. She loved Itachi as much as he loved her. With her dark brown hair and eyes, and her round face, she had a gentle nature about her. When they broke up, Itachi knew it was for a good reason, which was why he let her go. Both logical creatures, spontaneity wasn't something familiar to them.

So, with a heavy heart, he moved on with his life, assuming she moved one with hers. If he had known she was pregnant, that would have been a different story. He would have married her and cared for the child sooner.

But, he thought as he looked at his sleeping son, that was in the past. No need to ponder what ifs. The future was what he needed to focus on now, especially with a young child to care for. He planned to turn this young boy's life around for the better. Loving Ginkai would be the easiest thing he would probably ever do.

With Emi's smiling face in his mind's eye, Itachi fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well what do you think? Need more info on Emi? Anything else confusing you? Don't hesitate to ask! I will answer questions about my crazy logic with pleasure.

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Chapter 4 Apr 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This story lives! And next chapter things are going to start focusing on the Uchiha family a LOT more. Thank god! Please enjoy.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Matt Yamanaka hated airports. It wasn't the bustling people, or even the expensive food. It was the waiting he did at them.<p>

Which is what he was currently doing.

The flight that contained his little one year old daughter and mother had been delayed earlier in the day. Now, after waiting out the extra hour impatiently, the airport was taking its sweet time releasing his precious child.

"Look Matt. Here they come." His sister Uotani pointed out from where they stood by the windows. Matt quickly turned. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at his little girl. Mara was in his mother's arms, a pout on her face. Saiyuri spotted them and waved happily. Mara glanced up and beamed.

"Dada!" She cried out happily, reaching for the blond. Matt grinned and rushed at his daughter. He pulled her out of his mother's arms and hugged her tightly. She giggled and squeezed back with as much strength as she could give.

"Daddy's missed you." He cooed to her as Uotani and Saiyuri embraced behind them.

"Miss!" Mara agreed, nodding her head. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Matt turned towards his mother and sister, his grin softening.

"Ready to go home?" He asked them. Both nodded.

* * *

><p>"Look at her, Tk, isn't she just the cutest little niece!" Ino cooed softly over a sleeping Mara. Tk frowned beside her.<p>

"Uh, sis, she's the only niece we have." He said, confused. Ino huffed impatiently and waved him off. Behind them their older siblings and mother chuckled.

"I'm so glad to have her home." Matt murmured happily to Saiyuri and Uotani. Saiyuri nodded, brushing back her long blond hair.

"I felt the same way evertime I was reunited with one of you." She said warmly. Uotani grinned and hugged her mother.

"Thanks Mommy! We love you too." She teased. Saiyuri chuckled, wrapping an arm

around Uotani.

Being around her children again made her feel so good.

* * *

><p>"Matt?" Saiyuri cautiously broke the comfortable silence between herself and her son.<p>

"Hm?" Matt asked, looking up from the morning paper. They were the only two up so far.

"Have you spoken with Sora yet?" She asked. The paper dropped from Matt's hands.

"What's it matter?" Matt snapped, blue eyes furious. Saiyuri frowned.

"There is no need to snap, Matt. I was simply asking for Mara's sake. She asks for her mother, you know." Saiyuri added. Matt's eyes widened and he dropped bonelessly to the couch.

"…I wish I didn't have to contact her. She doesn't even really care about Mara…our mistake baby." He grumbled, avoiding his mother's sympathetic gaze. Saiyuri sighed and gently placed herself next to Matt.

"Yamato." Saiyuri said, using his full name to get his attention. Matt looked up, his blue eyes in agony. "Sora loves Mara. She just has a hard time excepting that." She insisted. Matt nodded.

"I know that, Mom. I really do. Someday it'll hurt Mara though. I just want to protect my little girl." He insisted. Saiyuri nodded.

"I understand, honey. But remember, Matt. You can't protect her from everything."

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Matt froze, turning away from the shelf of food he had been looking at to find Sora Inuzuka standing at the end of the aisle, her brown eyes wide. Hikari, her sister-in-law, grinned and ran over.<p>

"Mara! Hi my sweet little niece." She cooed. Mara giggled, reaching for Hikari. The brunette gripped Mara's little hands in her own, chattering on happily to the little girl. Sora approached them, eyeing Matt wearily.

"Hello." She greeted him. He nodded, putting the food in his hands into the cart.

"Hey. I was going to call you when I got home. It's your weekend this weekend." He informed her. Sora nodded, glancing over at Mara.

"I know. Can I hold her?" She asked. Matt glared.

"She's your daughter, Sora. You don't have to ask." He grunted. Sora nodded awkwardly.

"Okay." She said. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards Mara and picked her up. Her young daughter beamed.

"My Mama!" She exclaimed, cuddling close to Sora. Her mother smiled softly, gently cradling her daughter close.

"Hello, little one."

* * *

><p>"You know what Matt, as hard as it may be for you to understand my reasons for being so hesitant to accept my little girl, I do have them!" Sora exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. Matt glared.<p>

"Bullshit!" He declared. Sora glared back.

The weekend was upon them. As Matt had went to leave Mara with Sora and Tai, he had asked her one more time why she wouldn't be a more active member of Mara's life. Now the confrontation that they had been putting off for almost a year was taking place.

"Accepting her would mean that I have to accept our time together when I thought Tai dead! I can't do that to him, Matt." She said softly. Matt's expression softened.

"Sora…" He whispered. Sora shook her ehad.

"I love him so much! Look at him in there, Matt. Look at him accept the child I try to push away. Look at him do what I can't because one of us has to." She said softly, burying her face in her hands. Matt sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Tai understands what happened between us, Sora. He's forgiven us. We thought him dead and reconciled with each other. It happens." Matt said soothingly. Sora shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"It shouldn't have, Matt! I should have known that he was still alive! I shouldn't have given up!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"What happened happened Sor." Both looked up to find Tai standing in the doorway. "I keep telling you to quit beating yourself up over it." He insisted, walking over to his wife. Sora let out a choked sob and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Calm down, sweetie. I just made Hikari and Kiba take her outside." Tai said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Sora shook her head, burying herself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to become so upset." She whispered. Tai shook his head, squeezing her gently.

"I know. It's not your fault. It's been a…confusing set of months for all of us." He said, wiping away her tears. Matt nodded, looking down at his feet.

"I shouldn't be pushing you so hard anyway. Now that I know why you feel what you feel, I'll back off and let you and Tai handle it." He promised.

"Do you really mean it?" Sora asked, looking over at the blond. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to kiss her good-bye and head out. Mom is going to leave tomorrow morning." Matt explained. His two friends nodded.

"Okay. Tell my brother and sister that we'll join them in a minute, okay?" Tai asked. Matt nodded.

As he walked outside and saw Mara toddling between Kiba and Hikari, he smiled softly. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

His little girl had a shot at a relationship with her mother.

* * *

><p>"Is everything calm now?" Yoshino Nara question her youngest child. Shikamaru grunted his reply.<p>

"_Mostly. Sora's finally accepting Mara at least. I'm worried about Kure and Uo, though, Mom. It seems like nothing can fix them." _He admitted. Yoshino frowned, leaning against hwer counter-top.

"And you and Ino?" She teased, changing the subject a bit. A grin bloomed on her face as Shikamaru instantly began to grumbled awkwardly in denial. The phone call was cut short because of her not-so-innocent question.

"What is that evil smirk about?" She whirled around to see her exaughtsted husband leaning against the doorway. She forced her most innocent expression onto her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" She offered. Shikaku shook his head with a tolerant sigh.

"Quit harassing our baby boy. His older siblings are having enough trouble with the Yamanaka children." He grunted, moving towards the coffee pot. Yoshino nodded, looking at the picture posted on her fridge. It had been taken last summer…when times had been happier.

"I feel so bad for Kureno. I mean, it is his fault that Uotani is pissed at him, but she could be more sympathetic-"

"Yoshi, we're not going over this again." Shikaku cut her off softly. Yoshino bit her lip and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. His warm arm slipped around her shoulders.

"No, I should be sorry. I can't lash out of you because of our dumbass son is living up to his title of dumbass." He grumbled, pressing lips against her forehead. Yoshino nodded, turning to look up at him.

"I just want them happy, 'Kaku." She said softly. He nodded, sighing once more.

"Me too, Yoshi. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Should update soon, all of yall. I'm really looking forward to typing next chapter~

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Chapter 5 May 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** UCHIHA FAMILY! Finally, here we go. The plot of this bad boy is finally revealing itself. What awaits you in this chapter?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Kida awoke to the strangest sound. Once her sleep riddled mind registered the sound, she noticed it was her sister whispering frantically into her cell phone.<p>

"And you're absolutely positive there is no mistake?" Akina was asking, sounding close to tears. "Thank you then, doctor. Yes I'll schedule a follow up shortly." She promised. Kida rolled over to find Akina sitting up in bed, near tears.

"Kina?" Kida gasped quietly, quickly walking over to her sister. Akina bit back a sob and buried her face in her hands.

"My life is ruined, Kida." She whispered, shoulders shaking. Kida frowned, pulling her sister into her arms.

"Shh, Kina, it'll be okay." Kida whispered, cradling her close."It won't! I'm pregnant, Kida!" She exclaimed before sobbing once more. Kida's eyes widened.

"Who? Gaara?" Kida guessed her sister's current boyfriend. Akina nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes and oh god we've only been going out a month and now this! Kida, what will I do if he resents me?" She asked, horrified about the possibility. Kida shook her head, black eyes blazing with determination.

"Enough of this, Kina. If you're having a baby, then you're having a baby. It's as simple as that. No need to ponder it any further. If he resents you, remind him that he should resent himself as well because it takes two. Got it?" Kida demanded, pushing her sister away slightly so they could look at one another's face. Akina froze, then nodded slightly. Grateful tears slid from her eyes and she pulled Kida back into her arms.

"Thank you so much…Kida. I…really needed that." She whispered. Kida shrugged, wrapping her arms around her sister as well.

"Don't mention it Kina. Just sleep. We have to break the news before school in the morning." She said firmly. Akina groaned, dragging Kida down onto her bed.

"Great way to start off the day."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it because you're not fat!" Oten protested, his twin sister smacking him on the back of the head because of it.<p>

"Oten, she won't be fat, she'll be pregnant!" Kida chastised, rolling her eyes.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the squabbled between the younger twins. Akina nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yes. What are we going to do?" She asked, locking eyes with her twin. Sasuke shook his head, looking over at Itachi. The eldest shook his head as well with a sigh.

"Go to school then come home and call Mom. Tell no one, understood?" He asked. His siblings nodded. Akina leaned against Sasuke, mind still whirling with this new discovery.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous." Akina whispered to her brother as they walked to their lunch.<p>

"Why?" Sasuke asked, squeezing Akina with the arm he had around her shoulder.

"Mom's going to be so disappointed with me." She mumbled. Sasuke nodded, squeezing her shoulders.

"There is no way around that. She'll still love you though, and the baby." He promised. Akina nodded, sighing softly.

"This baby will be born into so much media. With the vice president's youngest son as the father, he or she will be subject to many more pictures then _we_, heirs to the world's largest, family owned and operated organization, were as children." Akina said, distraught by the revelation.

"At least we're in a secluded area until we graduate. At least my niece or nephew won't be expose that often because of the security detail around this place." Sasuke pointed out softly. Akina paused, turning to look at him. Her eyes misted over and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." She managed to get out of her tight throat. Sasuke returned her embrace, nodding.

"You're welcome, Akina." He replied. Both ignored the looks they were receiving because of their hug in the middle of the hallway, lost in their own world.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Mom." Akina whispered softly, tears falling from her eyes as she looked away from the projector. Mikoto sighed softly, shaking her head.<p>

"Akina. My little girl. I'm not going to tell you it'll be okay, but you do know that I love you, right? No matter what you do, I will support you. It's what family does." She promised. Akina nodded, looking up at her mother.

"I know, Mama. I just feel like I've failed you." She whispered, gripping her pillow tightly. Mikoto's expression softened.

"Oh Akina. You haven't failed me, darling. I am a bit disappointed, I will admit, but sweetie, babies aren't a show of failure. They can become your greatest source of strength. I know mine were." Mikoto added with a smile. Akina returned the smile, burying her face into her pillow."I love you, Mommy." She said. Mikoto nodded, eyes shining with warmth.

"I love you too, Akina."

* * *

><p>Akina Uchiha, age fifteen, walked the halls of her school the next day with her head held high.<p>

Today she was telling the father of her baby that they were expecting.

After her talk with her brother and mother yesterday, Akina knew what she had to do. So, with her goals in mind, she began to seek her boyfriend. As she entered her econ class, she couldn't help but wonder how many of the stares on her ass would disappear once she announced her upcoming bundle of joy. The rumor would get out quickly, she had nod doubt. With Sakura being as close as she was to the family, Akina expected the rumor mills to receive the information by the time the day was over. She had given Sasuke permission to tell their lunch table that morning, knowing that he hated keeping secrets from their friends.

A flash of red announced the appearance of her target. Moving forward to talk to him, she was intercepted by her green-haired cousin.

"Mitsuru?" She asked, curious. He was frowning towards the doorway.

"Mahiru just ran to the bathroom. I think she's getting sick. Will you please go and check on her?" He asked, brown eyes anxious. Akina nodded, quickly turning to head for her best friend.

"Has she been sick lately?" Akina asked. With her own problems, she hoped that she hadn't ignored her best friend's. Mitsuru shook his head.

"No. If so, it just started. She was fine when we dropped off Demy and Mel at the nursery." He explained. His dark haired cousin nodded, slowing as they arrived at the bathroom.

"Mahiru?" Akina questioned as she opened the bathroom door. The short-haired blond was leaning over the sink, her shoulders shaking. Akina walked over to her, gently rest a hand on her back.

"I…think I'm pregnant." Mahiru whispered without preamble. Akina's eyes widened. Mahiru too? She quickly hugged her best friend, a feeling of selfish relief washing over her. "My family can't handle another baby. Hell Akina, Demy is barely 2 and Mom is working longer hours. I don't know what to do!" She cried out suddenly, tears streaming down her face.

"Babe?" Both women looked up to find Mitsuru standing in the doorway. Mahiru stiffened slightly in her embrace

"Lock the door." Akina insisted, signaling him closer. Mitsuru gladly did, quickly walking over to Mahiru. He placed his hand over one of hers, gently cupping it.

"Mahiru?" He questioned softly, concerned by her wet eyes and pale complexion.

"I'm pregnant, Mits." She whispered. Mitsuru's eyes widened. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. Mahiru wrapped hers around him in return, burying her face into his neck. His acceptance meant the world to her.

"I'm pregnant too." Akina informed them quietly. Both turned to stare at her. Silently, Mahiru and Mitsuru had Akina join their embrace.

"Well get through this together." Mitsuru declared, pulling both women closer to him. Akina nodded, smiling slightly at Mahiru. Her friend's brown eyes were shining with warmth and relief.

"As a family?" Mahiru asked, looking up at Mitsuru. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"As a family." Akina agreed verbally, suddenly looking forward to the future.

After all, she was no longer alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And now Akina and Mahiru are pregnant. What does this mean? How will everything change? Questions, questions. The next four chapters will follow the summer vacations of the various families, so some light, family fun stuff is coming your way. I am going to try and update again this weekend, but no promises.

- Kida-Asumi

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Chapter 6 Jun 2007 part 1

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Really fast paced chapter, everyone. Another should follow it later this week. It is just a look at the students of KIA's summers with thier families. They'll be short and make pairings clear and tie up loose ends. If I leave anything out, or you still have questions, just ask.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>KIA released its students and staff on June 1st. They all returned to their homes safely and in packs. Relieved were many of the siblings to be home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Hyuga Mansion -<strong>

The Hyuga siblings arrived home first and they all slept a good four hours as soon as they could. Then they woke up and lazed around for a couple of days with their father, who was happy to have them home.

One the day that marked their first week home, Hiashi returned to work. His children crawled from their beds and decided to enjoy their private pool

"I love summer!" Hanabi exclaimed suddenly to her sisters as she ran out of the house. Hinata jumped, nearly poring sun screen down her thighs.

"It's a terrible season. I prefer winter." Hanajima grumbled next to them, a book in hand and sun glasses over her eyes.

"Ignore them, 'Nabi. Come and play a game with me!" Neji insisted from the pool. Hanabi nodded, throwing her sisters a pout.

"Mean!" She called to them. Then, without looking back, she ran and jumped into the pool. Her brother chuckled, swimming towards her. Hinata flinched as the water splashed onto her ankles.

"Let me help." Hanajima murmured, gently taking the bottle of lotion from her sister. Hinata handed it over, smiling.

"Thank you, Hana." She said in that soft way of her. Hanajima shrugged as she applied the lotion.

"So…what is going on with you and the youngest Uzumaki?" Hanajima asked softly. Hinata stiffened and blushed, looking down at the ground. Hanajima grinned, squeezing her sister's shoulders. "Come on, Hinata. Tell your big sister." She insisted.

"No-nothing!" Hinata attempted to lie. Hanajima rolled her eyes, leaning close to her little sister.

"I'll tell you what is going on between myself and Izzy Nara." She whispered into her eyes. Hinata turned around to look at her, nearly smashing their heads together.

"What!" She yelped. When Neji and Hanabi's splashing paused behind them, she and her sister both waved away their curious stares. "You're…involved with I-izzy?" She whispered. Hanajima grinned mischievously, shrugging.

"Perhaps. _Quid pro quo_, little sister?" She asked. Hinata bit her lip, weighing the possibilities. Her curiosity won out in the end.

"Fine, you win. Naruto and I…"

As Hinata explained their relationship, Hanajima grinned triumphantly.

'_I knew it.' _She thought to herself.

"And so we've been together for six months." Hinata whispered, her blush spreading to her neck. Hanajima nodded, brushing back Hinata's bangs.

"I am so happy for you, Hinata." She said sincerely Hinata smiled shyly, nodding.

"Thanks. Now what about you and Izzy?" The younger of the two asked, a rare show of eagerness in her pale eyes. Hanajima nodded, straightening up as she leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear about the secret relationship she was having.

Behind them, Neji and Hanabi shared an eye roll.

"As if they think we don't know." Neji huffed. Hanabi nodded, shaking her head.

"Silly sisters."

* * *

><p><strong>- Nara Compound -<strong>

The Nara children arrived home next. Sora went home with Tai first, then joined the rest.

On their second week home, Yoshino took Izzy along with her to the super market, leaving the rest and her husband to the pool. They all took advantage of it.

"This is the best part of summer, kids." Shikaku Nara insisted, slipping deeper into their swimming pool.

"Agreed." Chimed his sons and younger daughter.

"Gampa!" A little voice called from the house. Shikaku cracked open an eye to find his oldest daughter walking towards them. In her arms was her blond daughter.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved. Mara waved as well, beaming at her grandfather.

"Hey Sor and Mar." Tenten greeted them. Shikaku took Mara from Sora, the little girl giggling as she was sat inside the cool water. Sora climbed in herself, sighing with relief.

"It's so hot." She complained, fanning herself. Mara giggled, mimicking her mother.

"Hot!" She whined, reaching for Shikaku's hair. It was down for once and it fascinated her.

"Where is Tai?" Haku asked.

"Work. He'll be by later for dinner." Sora explained, dipping her hair back in the water to wet it.

"I miss school already." Tenten stated, swimming closer to her older sister.

"But school has work!" Shikamaru protested. His family's laughter filled the air.

"Oh little bro…" Kureno teased, ruffling his hair. Shikamaru glared and moved away from his hand.

"Fudge you, Kureno." He snapped, grumbling something about troublesome older siblings, which just amused the group even more.

"I agree with Shikamaru. School for you guys means work for me. I don't want to return to that." Haku sighed. Shikaku nodded, gripping his son's shoulder.

"Truer words have never been spoken, son." Shikaku said with a sagely sigh. Mara nodded, her young face serious."Spoken." She mocked somberly. Sora burst into squeals, swimming over to her daughter.

"Oh! How cute, Mar!" She squealed, embracing her child. In her haste, she ended up bumping into her father, who sighed and placed his arms around her waist to keep her floating. Mara giggled, hugging her mother.

She liked this new Mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>- Yamanaka Manor -<strong>

The Yamanaka Manor was filled with the sounds of little feet running across the wooden floors. From their spot in the living room, Saiyuri and her sister Saiyuki shared a grin. Inochi let out a chuckle from his spot in his chair, a crossword in hand.

"Run Mara!" Demyx was yelling to his second cousin, who was just four months younger than himself.

"Kay!"

"We can't let Mel catch us!" He insisted.

"Kay!"

"Myde! I'm going to kill you!" Mello screamed from a room to their far left. The sound of his angry footsteps racing towards the toddlers had the adults frowning slightly.

"No Mel! Mihael, please don kill me!" Demyx cried out, the fear in his voice obvious. As the boys wrestled, they heard Mara slip away to another room.

"Aun Ino?" Mara asked.

"What, my cute little niece?" Ino asked.

"Me hide here?" She asked. The sound of a bed squeaking was heard as Mara giggled.

"Of course you can, kid. When Mahiru come back from the bathroom, we're going to do each other's nails." She added.

"Ooh. Pink?" Mara asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie." They heard Mahiru say as she entered the room.

"Yay!" Mara cheered.

"What are you doing?" All three adults jumped at the sound of Deidara's high pitched cry. The scrambled between Demyx and Mello paused. "What if you broke each other's necks?"

"Don cry, Dei!" Demyx protested, his little feet running towards Deidara.

"I'm sorry Dei." Mello mumbled guiltily, dragging his feet over to his brother.

"Stupids." Deidara mumbled. From the way it was muffled, the three must have been embracing.

"Well that worked out nicely." Matt said. The adults jumped, surprised to see him in the doorway. He chuckled, walking over to the three. "Tk and Uotani are at the mall." He explained, sitting next to his Aunt Saiyuki. She chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"They tend to do that. It's nice." Saiyuki sighed happily. Matt rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

"I'm glad Mara was able to get out of the fight." He commented. Saiyuri nodded.

"Me too. I would have intervened if she couldn't."

"Thanks, Mom." Matt said, sharing a grin with his mother. Saiyuri shrugged.

"No problem, sweetheart. Its what Grandma's do."

* * *

><p>"So…I heard that someone has a bun in the oven." Uotani commented that night as Mahiru took off her makeup in the bathroom. Her cousin blushed, pausing in her actions. Ino frowned, smacking her sister's shoulder.<p>

"Smooth, Uo!" She snapped.

"It's fine, Ino. Mits and I aren't hiding it." Mahiru said soothingly, turning to face her cousins. "It's true, Uotani. Mitsuru and I are expecting." She announced. Uotani grinned, motioning Mahiru forward. The teen went, giggling when she was pulled into a hug.

"Congrats! I'm honestly happy for you, Mahiru." She said. Mahiru nodded.

"Thank you. Now may I ask you about a rumor I heard concerning you?" Mahiru asked. Uotani nodded, mentally preparing for the worst.

"Did Kureno really not get Akito pregnant?"

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Uotani called out at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. Ino entered, nervously avoiding her sister's eyes. Uotani snorted as she noticed then, patting the spot on the bed next to her.<p>

"Don't do that, Ino. Come and sit next to me." She insisted. Ino nodded, closing the door and joining her sister on the bed. "Well, out with it. I'll answer your questions." She promised. Ino nodded, taking a minute before voicing her thoughts.

"If…Kureno didn't get Akito pregnant, then why aren't you back with him?" Ino whispered, her concern for her sister sincere. Uotani sensed this and her expression softened. Sighing, she gripped Ino's sister.

"Because he wondered if the baby was his, meaning that at the very least he slept with her. I can't trust him anymore, Ino. Its as simple as that." Uotani explained with a shrug."Oh." Ino agreed, nodding. "That makes sense. You still love him though, right?" Uotani nodded, resting her chin on her knees.

"Yeah. Stupid Naras." She grumbled. Ino rolled her eyes, resting her head against her sister's.

"Oh shush. One of those is mine. But Uo…if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?" She offered. Uotani bit her lip, eyes locked on one of the red roses on her bedspread.

"What if I need a shoulder to cry on?" She whispered. Ino pushed away Uotani's long blond hair and pulled her closer.

"Then I can be there for that too."

Uotani nodded. A few minutes later, muffled sobs could be heard in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yes I pair Hanajima Hyuga and Izzy Nara. As well as Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. I will mention these pairings(well, all of my pairings, actually, more frequently as time goes on, so be prepared for that. Another chapter will cover the Sabaku No's, Uzumaki's, and Inuzuka's this week/this weekend.

- Kida-Asumi


	10. Chapter 7 Jun 2007 part 2

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More summer stuff! Only one more chapter then we see the Uchiha family's summer!

**Special thanks to: **narutofan, maxridelover, and snowcloud8

and because I've forgotten them, here were the birthdays from the other months. Ditzy authoress!

**Birthdays of the month February(month of chapter):** Light(turned 4), Demyx(turned 2)

**Birthdays of the month March(month of chapter):** Akitaru & Yoki(turned 4), Jechiro(turned 12), Kureno & Tenten(turned 18)

**Birthdays of the month April(month of chapter):** Tohru(turned 18)

**Birthdays of the month May(month of chapter):** Kankuro(turned 18), Deidara(turned 7)

**Birthdays of the month June(month of chapter):** Mara(turns 2), Uotani(turns 18)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- Harada Manor -<strong>

Summer was Hatsuho Kazami's favorite time of year. It was the time when all of her family returned home once again.

As she sat on the deck of her yacht, her over large bosom nearly falling out of her bathing suit, she listened to the coversation between her two daughters…her only remaining two daughters.

"A grandmother at your age?" Mizuho was asking Maho. The dark haired woman nodded, frowning slightly as her eyes traveled to the edge of the deck where her son, Mitsuru, was sitting. He was fishing with his cousin Satoshi and Uncle Kei.

"I know. I can hardly believe it. Well, Mom was pretty young when Kyoko had Mimi, remember?" She pointed out. Mizuho nodded, following her sister's gaze.

"That's true I suppose. It's just that…well, times are so different than they are now and you and Obito are most certainly not as open to free love as Mother was." The pinkette commented. Maho nodded, leaning against her big sister.

"I agree. To tell you the truth…I'm a bit disappointed in him." She admitted. Mizuho's blue eyes softened. "I feel so guilty about it too."

"Don't. You are both entitled to your feelings. Eventually, Maho, you will come to terms with it." Mizuho promised. Maho smiled slightly."Thanks sis."

"I really miss Mommy when we're out here tanning like this." Miyako commented to Sakura as they lay out on towels. Evening was beginning to approach and the family was now on the beach. Kei was planning with his wife and twin daughters out in the water as Maho drove Mitsuru to his fathers house. Hatsuho and Satoshi were packing up the vehicles.

"Me too, Miya. She's still with us you know." Sakura assured her baby sister, reaching out to grip her hand. Miyako nodded, squeezing back.

"I know. Just like Dad and Aunt Kimi and Grandma and Grandpa Honda and Grandpa Kazuki." She said, ticking the people off on one hand. Sakura grinned, nodding.

"So Mimi, when are you and Jo going to marry?" Tohru asked. Mimi looked up from applying lotion on her leg, grinning.

"Actually, he's attempting to be subtle and 'ease' me into a proposal, so I am predicting fairly soon. And how are you and Kyo?" She asked. Tohru blushed as red as the setting sun, looking down at her painted toes.

"We've…admitted that we love each other." She admitted shyly. Her sisters squealed and surrounded her, asking her many questions about the event. Tohru's face became a deeper shade of red.

Her grandmother and cousin joined them a few seconds later, Hatsuho helping to egg her sisters on. Tohru shot Satoshi a pleading look, to which he shrugged helplessly. Pouting, Tohru began to stutter out answers to the many questions.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kagarashi Estate -<strong>

"I am getting older, Sheryl." Sana commented to the radio as she fixed up the pasta for tonight's dinner.

"Me too, Momma." Her blue eyes widened as she turned to see her youngest child standing in the entranceway to the kitchen.

"Asami! When did your flight get in?" Sana asked the brunette, quickly walking over to hug her. Asami chuckled, returning the embrace.

"An hour ago. My fashion show went by faster than I predicted so Fumi, Masumi and I decided to surprise you." She explained. "They are out front playing football with the guys. Where is Mits? And the girls?" She asked, referring to her five and four year old nieces.

"The girls are upstairs partaking in a tea party. Why don't you join them?" Sana suggested with a wink. Asami giggled, nodding.

"I'll do just that, Momma."

"And then, Daddy, Aunt Assa gave us necklaces!" Haruka exclaimed to her father as Yoh tucked her in. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That's cool, Haru. You thanked her, right?" He asked, mockingly stern. Haruka rolled her eyes, nodding.

"Of course! Geesh Daddy, you raised me right!" she insisted. Yoh nodded, turning to leave the room.

"I love you, Haruka." He said before turning off the light.

"Love you too, Daddy." His little girl yawned. Chuckling softly, Yoh moved onto his twins. Next year, when they entered elementary school, he would move them into separate bedrooms.

"Look at this cool car Uncle Fumi got me!" Akitaru exclaimed, grinning. Yoh matched his grin, helping Yoki get the hair clips t of her hair.

"That's cool. We'll have to break out the car collection to properly introduce the car." He said seriously. Akitaru nodded his agreement, crawling into his bed.

"Thanks Daddy." Yoki chirped as soon as the clips were gone. Yoh ruffled her now free hair, nodding.

"No problem, sweetheart. I love you both." He said to them.

"We love you too!" They chimed together. Nodding, Yoh exited the room.

"Masami has gotten so big, guys." Obito commented over hot chocolate with his family on the back porch that night. Asami nodded, leaning into her husband.

"I know. He's already four! They grow fast, Mits." Asami added with a wink. Mitsuru nodded, feeling a sense of dread well up in him as he knew the coversation would turn to his upcoming baby. Jo gripped his shoulder, as he too sensed the shift.

"How is Mahiru, Mitsuru darling?" Sana asked, watching her grandson with genuine curiosity. Mitsuru shrugged.

"She's fine. Her morning sickness isn't so bad and plans to visit us tomorrow with her family." He explained, running a hand through his green hair. Obito grinned.

"Sweet! I love the kids and she is the sweetest girl in the world. We should cookout, Dad." He insisted. Jo nodded.

"Okay. Sana and I can go to the store in the morning." He agreed readily enough.

"I'm glad she's coming out too. I have some pregnancy and baby designs that I was considering making for her exclusively and wanted her opinion on them." Asami spoke up.

"And I can teach her a family recipe or something to show her she's welcome into this family." Sana added as well. Mitsuru smiled softly, looking at each of his family members with gratitude in his brown eyes.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I hope this amused you guys. I had fun writing it.

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Chapter 8 July 2007 part 1

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Short chapter, I know. I really don't care about any of the people in these families though. And, god willing, I might update again this week! July birthdays are going to be in the next chapter

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- The Inuzuka Compound -<strong>

Tsume Inuzuka smirked smugly at her oldest child as she kneeled down to touch the football.

"Mommy's gonna teach you a lesson, Taichi." She growled softly. Tai snorted, brown eyes glittering with adrenaline.

"Sure you will. You've got a lot to learn, Mom." He replied.

"Hike!" Kiba hollered behind Tsume.

As the game commenced out on the lawn, Hikari sat on the porch coloring with her little cousin Light.

"What are you drawling Light?" Hikari asked, peering curiously at his picture.

"My family. Look, I even included Mara!" He insisted, showing his cousin his picture proudly. Hikari smiled as she noticed the blond-blob that was her step-niece.

"Ooh how cute." Sora said as she exited the house, Mara on her hip. Hana followed out behind her, a cooler full of drinks in her hand.

"Mommy, look how beautiful I made you." Light beamed, pointing towards the picture. Hana leaned down to examine the picture, grinning at her little boy's artistic talent.

"Good job, Light. When your father comes home tonight, we'll show him." Hana promised with a wink, then ran down the steps to join her nephews side as Tsume and Kiba began to gang up on him.

"Why don't we go and make popsicles?" She suggested. The children agreed, cheering.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>- The White House -<strong>

"Asuma! How good to see you!" Tsunade grinned. Her little brother shrugged, pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Tsunade. Let's catch up inside." He insisted. Tsunade nodded, pulling him into the house.

"Everyone is out back." She explained as they walked through the house. "Where is Kurenai?" Tsunade asked, noticing that her sister-in-law didn't follow in her brother.

"At home. She hasn't been feeling too good, so she thought she'd take the day to rest." Asuma explained as they exited into the backyard.

"Uncle Asuma!" Jechiro exclaimed, beaming at the dark haired man. The twelve year old was helping her four year old niece, Rini, eat a piece of watermelon. Rin, Rini's mother, was fixing the umbrella as Anko poured glasses of lemonade. Down in the yard Jiraiya, Kakashi and Naruto were playing a game of football against Yuki, Kyo, and Kiyoshi.

"Jechiro! How is my favorite niece?" He asked as the blond hugged him.

"Fine!" She giggled at the same time Rin pouted.

"Geesh Uncle Asuma, way to make a girl feel loved." She grumbled. Asuma laughed, reaching out to pull her into a hug as well.

"I love you too, Rin." Asuma promised, kissing her cheek. The brunette pouted, returning his hug.

"You had better."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Minato Arashi, President of the United States, found himself stunned as his son brought up a life-changing decision.<p>

"Marriage? Are you sure, son?" Minato asked his child. His son nodded.

"Yeah Dad. I love her. I've actually been planning out a proposal in my head. I just…want to make sure you approve." The teen explained. Minato frowned, gripping his son's shoulder.

"If this is something you are truly serious about, then my approval is irrelevant. Sleep on that." He said, standing. He left his son in the kitchen to think over what he just said.

* * *

><p><strong>- The Sabaku Manor -<strong>

"This could be the nursery." Kazuki suggested to his youngest child. Gaara nodded, looking around the spare office room.

Ever since his girlfriend informed him that they were having a baby, Gaara and his family had began to make changes in their lives to meet the needs of the future child. An honest man, Gaara would be there for the little one, regardless of what may or may not happen with it's mother.

"That's true. I think a nice shade of sand would fit the walls." The red-head commented. Kazuki nodded, walking over to a deep, mahogany book shelf.

"We could leave this in here. Then you could read to the child before bed." Gaara nodded once more.

"That's a good idea too." His expression softened as he met his father's gaze. "Thanks for being so understanding, Dad." He said. Kazuki approached his child, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you for being honest, Gaara."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** EXTREMELY short chapter, I know. Oh well. Uchiha stuff next chapter! Oh what a surprise I have for you guys :DDDDD

- Kida-Asumi


	12. Chapter 9 July 2007 part 2

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Actually, this is the long awaited transit to the Uchiha family focus of this fic.

Enter the sixth sibling.

Special thanks to snowcloud8!

**Birthdays of the month of July:** Ginkai(turned 8), Neji & Hanajima(turned 18)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Many people in this world would be surprised by what they'd find in the house of someone famous. For example, only four people on the planet, himself included, would know that the President harbored a deep love for mystery novels. Lin Uchiha's locked desk drawer actually contained a photo album full of pictures from her early childhood…with her real parents.<p>

And then there was Sasuke's secret sweet collection.

The man know as an ice king, heir to the Uchiha Family fortune; stoic nearly all of the time, his eyes instilling fear in his enemies. Who would believe that he had a knee high, five foot long box of an various candy hidden under his desk?

The answer: three people, himself included.

"Thanks for the candy, Sasuke. Your niece or nephew was craving sugar." Akina grumbled, sucking on a pixie stick. She laid down on his bed, watching him type up a report of the company's latest stock reports.

"No need to thank me. I have tons of it. In fact, we went out last night to restock it." Her twin explained. Akina nodded, rubbing her still flat stomach.

"I know. He looks so good, Sasuke. I'm relieved." She murmured quietly. Sasuke's hands paused on the keyboard, a frown slipping onto his face.

"Aki-"

"I know, I know. Don't talk about it. It's 'taboo.' Geeze, you act as if it's -"

"Akina!" Sasuke snapped, standing up from the desk. Akina froze, suddenly concerned.

"Mom said it was just a regular-"

"I know!" He hollered, suddenly gasping for breath, covering his eyes with a hand. Akina rose from the bed, walking over to embrace her brother.

"What's got you so worried?" She whispered, squeezing him tightly. He returned her embrace, shaking slightly in her arms.

"He's always been so sick, Akina. His recent fever has me worried…for the record, it has him worried as well. What are we going to do if-" He was cut off as Akina gently covered his mouth.

"Shh. Now who's being taboo." She attempted to tease, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke sighed, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I…don't mean to snap. Can we not talk about it?" He asked. Akina nodded, slipping one of her hands into his.

"Let's go find something on TV to watch to help take your mind off of it." She offered, tugging him towards the door. Sasuke nodded, following after his sister.

He really need to clear his mind of this worry that was consuming him.

* * *

><p>Looking after his siblings had always been a riskreward-esque duty. With his parents(or more recently, parent) busy at work, the duty of keeping them alive and well often times fell on Itachi's shoulders.

He didn't mind it, honestly. In fact, he enjoyed it almost all the time. Things had been crazy just after his father died when he was younger, yes, but they were good children. Stubborn and bratty, but sweet when it counted.

"Itachi, could you hand my some fertilizer?" Itachi was startled out of his musings by Kida's distracted voice. Giving himself a little shake, Itachi nodded and quickly scooped up a handful before passing it to his baby sister.

"Thanks 'Tachi. For helping me with the gardening." Kida added, gently sprinkling the flowers with the dark soil. Itachi shrugged, bringing a gloved hand to rub at Kida's back.

"Your welcome, Kida." He said. She shot him a smile from under her sun hat.

"When do you have to go into the office? Am I distracting you from work?" She asked, suddenly concerned at the possibility. Itachi shook his head, cupping her cheek with his clean hand.

"No. I'm due to work on Monday." He assured her. Kida grinned, pulling away from the flowers to hug her oldest brother.

"Good! Does that mean we can go see a movie tonight? Like we used to?" Kida asked, a slight plea in her voice. Itachi felt guilt stab him. For the past two years, Itachi had become completely absorbed into the company business. Kida had suffered the most. He had been her role-model, her beloved big brother, her best friend from time to time.

This summer he had promised to take her out at least once a week. Tonight was Saturday night, and he had yet to fulfill his weekly quota. So, nodding, Itachi agreed.

"Sure. Why don't we finish the watering, then go in, shower, and pick out a movie?" He suggested. Kida nodded, beaming.

"Sweet! Thank you, 'Tachi! Here, you water the roses." Kida insisted, pushing a watering can into his hands. Itachi quickly began to do his task, a slight smile covering his face.

Seeing her happy made him happy.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're joking!" Kida screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke shook his head, his face grim.<p>

"I wish I was, Ki. I wish I was." Sasuke sighed, walking over to grip her shoulders. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"But he's not. We need to think of things to do in case the doctor has bad news." Akina said, placing her hands over Sasuke's. Kida shook her head, wrapping her arms around Sasuke to sob into his chest."Mom didn't say it was that bad." Oten mumbled somberly from his place on the couch.

"Mom didn't say a lot of things." Akina mumbled darkly, thinking of what her Uncle had called her frantically about a week ago.

She was so stupid from keeping it from them.

* * *

><p>"Kids, we're home!" Mikoto called out happily, juggling an arm full of groceries and a sick child in the other. As soon as she was cleared from the doorway it was slammed shut behind her. Mikoto jumped, nearly dropping the bag of groceries.<p>

"Bubby!" Kida exclaimed as she raced downstairs. She pulled the little one from Mikoto's arms, cuddling him close. "Oten and I have your favorite show playing upstairs. Let's go watch it, okay?" She asked, kissing his burning face.

"Where is Sasuke?" The little one asked.

"Right here, L." L Uchiha looked up from his big sister's arms to find his big brother in front of him. Relaxing, L snuggled into Kida's arms.

"Mother, I'd like a word with you." Akina murmured softly from behind Sasuke. Mikoto nodded, not catching the dark glint in Akina's eyes.

"Okay, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"You are my children! I don't have to answer to you!""Like hell you don't! In a few years time, Sasuke and I will be running this family! Everything that affects the clan must be reported to us immediately.""Mom, if you were getting death threats, you should have sent L to us."<p>

"You know what, I do not have to justify myself to my twin teenage children! L is perfectly fine in my care and I am going to ground you both if you do not leave my sight this instance!"

A pause as the twins shared a look.

"Ground us all you like Mom, but that isn't to stop Grandma Lin from coming to escort you and L to the Northern Compound until Uncle Madara is caught."

"…leave. Now."

They did.

* * *

><p>Sasuke loved his baby brother. He truly did. His bond with L was much like Itachi's bond with Kida.<p>

Almost eight years ago, Mikoto had stumbled into the house, looking extremely ill. Concerned, Itachi had her go lay down and called an ambulance. Five hours later, as he waited anxiously in the waiting room, Kida sleeping in his arms, the doctor informed them that she was pregnant.

To this day, no one except for Mikoto knew L's father. In fact, Sasuke often wondered if it was a random rape, though his mother swore it wasn't.

Who his father was became irrelevant when he was placed in Sasuke's arms for the first time, looking so much like he and his siblings.

The pale skin, the coal black hair, the onyx eyes. Oh yes, he was theirs alright.

They decided to raise him in secrecy. Often they worried that he would become a social recluse. In fact, he had, in a way, but he was also extremely smart and talented. He shocked and awed his family once a month with a new discovery. He had already mastered the English language and was well on his way with Chinese.

Yet as he curled up in Sasuke's arms that night, all he could think was: look at my baby brother sleep.

L was one of his most important people. The boy was extremely intelligent and helped Sasuke through the majority of his teenage angst. The two understood each other very clearly. There was no miscommunication.

With L being as sick as he was, it was no wonder the family had been frantic when they found out how serious his check-up really was. The thought of losing another family member, especially L, was enough to make Sasuke's heart stop.

Thankfully, after his check-up today, it seemed that everything was in order. So with that thought in mind, Sasuke pulled L closer and buried his nose into his soft hair.

After all, he only had a few weeks left to spend as much time with L as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Enter so many things! Bitch!Akina, Paternal!Sasuke, BigBrother!Itachi, baby L. So. Many. Things. Anyone wanna guess L's father? Winner gets...well, a requested oneshot with one of the many pairings I ship(see profile for them).

Next chapter!

-Kida-Asumi


	13. Chapter 10 Aug 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello again! Brief back-in-the-swing-of-things chapter here. Enjoy

**Birthdays for the month of August**: Mitsuru(turned 18), Yuki & Kyo(turned 18),

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As July ended, the children of families who lost founding members in action returned to school.<p>

It was a sluggish transition that they were all still feeling a week later.

"'Hiru, how come Mits holds me 'gain?" Demyx asked his older sister. He was currently in Mitsuru's arms. On the green haired male's back was both his and Mahiru's book bags. Mahiru smiled, her hands captured by Mello and Deidara.

"Because sissy is having a baby, remember?" She gently reminded the toddler.

"Oh yeah." Demyx murmured, yawning. Mahiru giggled, winking down to Deidara.

After dropping off the youngest two boys, Mahiru's free hand was captured by Mitsuru's.

"So are you going to get married?" Deidara asked. His sister shared a look with her boyfriend, startled by the question.

"We've not really thought about it, Dei." Mahiru admitted. Deidara rolled his eyes, dropping his sister's hand as they walked into the lobby of the Elementary school.

"And who is the older one between us?" He asked. Mitsuru rolled his eyes, slipping his arm around Mahiru's waist.

"Get to class, squirt." He said, tugging on the blond ponytail affectionately. Deidara glared, reaching up to fix it.

"Mean!" He accuded as he walked away. The older two teens chuckled softly as they walked away. Before the entered the school, Mitsuru paused.

"Mits?" Mahiru asked. The green-haired teen was staring at her thoughtfully.

"Do you want to get married, Mahiru?"

* * *

><p>"I miss Uncle L." Ginkai commented to Sasuke as he walked him to school. Sasuke nodded, frowning slightly.<p>

"Me too. I wish he could be here with us." He said. Ginkai agreed. Behind them stood the other siblings, with Gaara in tow.

"So you did get the bib?" Gaara was asking. Akina nodded, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Yes and it's adorable!" She all but squealed.

"It really is!" Kida agreed, bouncing on her feet. Oten ignored both of his sister's, turning up his iPOD. Gaara let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad. I wasn't really sure if it would be okay or not." He explained."It's your baby too, Gaara. Don't worry about it." Akina murmured softly. Gaara's expression softened in turn as the younger twins followed Sasuke into the building.

"I love you, Akina." He said, gently cupping her face. Akina nodded, kissing his palm.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, waving exuberantly towards his dark-haired girlfriend. Both of his brothers rolled their eyes as he embraced the girl, her face a deep pink.<p>

"Do not strangle my sister." Hanajima murmured darkly, prying the two apart. Neji stood a few feet behind them, sharing a deep kiss with Tenten.

"Why do they do that for hours at a time?" Hanabi muttered, watching them in disgust.

"It's a thing we older children do, 'Nabi." Uotani murmured as she appeared behind them with her younger siblings. Hanabi frowned, turning towards Tk.

"We're going on to our lockers." The youngest blond announce. Hanabi followed after him, leaving the older children to socialize.

"Heard you're dating Izzy." Kyo commented to Hanajima as he scanned the crowd for his own girlfriend. Hanajima nodded, resting against a nearby wall.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Tohru!" Uotani beconed the brunette over. The younger perked up when she spotted the group, she and Sakura quickly joining them.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly pulling her into am embrace as well. Sakura chuckled, pushing him away.

"Good to see you too, Naruto." She said, then turned to chat with Ino.

"How was your morning?" Tohru asked Kyo softly as she slipped into his arms.

"Miserable. I hate waking up so early." He grmbled, scowling. Tohru giggled softly, curling him close.

"Soon we won't have to." She assured him. He nodded, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Shika!" Ino gasped out in surprise as her boyfriend suddenly draped himself over her. Sakura chuckled, shaking her head as he yawned.

"Shh. Not so loud." He mumbled, slumping against her. Rolling her eyes, Ino continued her conversation with Sakura.

All of this was watched by Principal Asuma, who was glad to have them all back under his protection once more.

* * *

><p>"My Mommy played with me more over the summer." Mara informed Ginkai at lunch. The black haired boy nodded, watching Mello suirt milk onto a smushed up straw paper. The rest of the group ooed and aahed as it slowly uncurled like a snake.<p>

"I'm so happy." She sighed. Ginkai patted her head.

"I'm glad. I met my other family members." He said.

"Ooh. Like Aunts and Uncles?" Mara asked. Ginkai nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone is so nice and they through me my first birthday party. I can't believe that presents are real!" Ginkai said with a grin. Mara nodded, patting his shoulder.

"Yup. Welcome to the good life."

* * *

><p>"I miss them already." Mikoto murmured softly to Minato as they had tea. L was upstairs, playing in the playroom. The President nodded.<p>

"Me too." He said sincerely. "So how is Akina's pregnancy?"

"It's going fine. We're actually discussing nursery ideas right now. Any tips?" Mikoto asked. Minato shook his head.

"'Fraid I can't really help you there, Meeks." He said. Mikoto smiled, patting his hand.

"Okay. We've got it, I'm sure. I was just being polite." She teased. The two shared a grin before sharing a laugh as well.

It was just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Short, I know. Next will be longer.

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Chapter 11 Sept 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Big stuff is coming this weekend, everyone! PROM! This chapter and the next, however, are focused on the bigger plot of this story. How many of you can guess what will happen? I encourage you to try, everyone! Sorry for the late update too. FFN was having issues for the past few days, at least on my end.

**Birthdays for the month of September:** Shikamaru Nara(turning 16), Ino Yamanaka(turning 16), Ken Uchiha(turning 13)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Akina was a selfish person. Even though her baby sister would deny this vehemently, she was, in fact, a self centered bitch. No point in denying that. She was first in her world and she had always believed that would never change.<p>

Until she got knocked up, that is. With that tiny little life form growing inside of her, Akina began to realize that she was no longer the number one person in her life anymore.

Her baby was going to be.

So as Akina sat in the car with the father of her child, she kept a protective hand on her belly and thought only of the cute onesies she had spotted at the mall yesterday, and not the lace panties. Ino, Mahiru's cousin who went shopping with them, had teased Akina when she didn't even check the price tag before buying them. After all, she was well known for her penny-pinching tendencies. It was one of the reason's she was her Grandma Lin's favorite grandchild.

"And then father…" Gaara was telling Akina about the latest bits of political news he knew about. Even thought Akina would someday inherit the Uchiha family, she could really care less about the politicians in the world. After all, with the world both inside her home and out of it, undergoing drastic transformations, she needed to focus solely on her unborn child. A healthy baby was well worth the sacrifice of her political reputation.

That and she still felt that politics were extremely boring.

The two were on there way to find out what Akina's unborn child would be. All of her wellness checks had gone smoothly and the little one was right on tract as it should be. Her family was anxiously awaiting the gender so a baby shower could be thrown. Akina, personally, couldn't wait to find out the gender.

Perhaps knowing it would allow her to put some ease to some troubling thoughts that had been swirling in her head since the pregnancy was discovered.

They pulled up to the office and left the car, the two teens reaching for one another's hands. Akina bit back a smile as she felt Gaara's pulse thrumming rapidly in her's. They had discussed their own anxieties about the upcoming birth with each other and their parents. While Akina's were quickly smoothed, her quiet boyfriend's had not. He was still very nervous about becoming a father, and his pessimistic thoughts would not allow him to think that the baby was healthy unless he was told so.

"Ready?" Akina asked Gaara, rubbing at her belly. Gaara nodded, his hand squeezing her's.

"Yes." He said. Yawning softly, Akina led him inside.

* * *

><p>"And that is where the male part of the anatomy <em>should<em> be." The doctor explained, pointing out the spot one the screen."So a little girl?" Akina asked, grinning. Her boyfriend squeezed her hand, pride flaring in him as he look at his future daughter.

Both were hoping the child looked like them, though for drastically different reasons.

"I bet she's beautiful." Akina murmured happily, stroking her stomach. Gaara nodded, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure as well."

"Would you like a picture?" The doctor asked. Both teens nodded, sharing a smile.

"Yes we would." Gaara answered, helping Akina to sit up. The teen then passed her a towelet to wipe some of the goo off of her belly.

"Our families are going to be so excited." Akina said as she hopped down from the table. The doctor left the room to give Akina privacy to dress and to retrieve the picture. Gaara nodded.

"Temari was hoping for a girl. I'm assuming that your sister and mother were as well?" Gaara asked. Akina nodded, standing next to him as they waited for the doctor to return.

"Yes, and so does Itachi, he confessed to Kida." Akina said, smiling at him when his arm slid around her shoulders. The doctor walked in, smiling at them.

"Here is the picture you requested. We'll call you to schedule your next appointment." He informed them.

"Thank you for your time." Gaara said as Akina took the picture. Her expression softened as she looked at her unborn daughter.

"Can't wait to meet you." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Gaara chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"To my niece!" Kida giggled, raising a glass of Lemonade. Her siblings followed suit, toasting to Akina's unborn baby. The five siblings and Ginkai were having dinner that night when Akina told them about the gender.<p>

"Thanks guys." Akina said sincerely, rubbing her belly. Her little girl had been very active by Akina's relief from the day.

All little girls in her family looked like their mothers, after all.

"No prob, Kina. Now Ki can finally quit talking about your baby shower and just throw one already." Oten said with a roll of his eyes. Kida glared.

"Oh shush!" KIda snapped. Akina chuckled as the two began to argue about it, looking over at her twin brother. Sasuke smiled slightly, grabbing her hand under the table.

He too was relieved by the gender of the baby. His relief helped to push away Akina's doubts and both twins were looking forward to a brighter future.

"So, what will you call her?" Ginkai asked from his spot beside his quiet father. Akina shook her head as she sipped on her glass of water.

"No idea. Now that we know a gender, it will be easier to decide on names. DO you have any suggestions?" She teased, delighted when his young face filled with colors. He quickly shook his head, returning to his meal. Chuckling quietly, Akina did so as her twin siblings continued to squabble, Akina felt happier than she had in a long time. With her baby's future secured, and Sasuke's hand giving her support, Akina felt she could take on anything.

She sincerely believed that too.

* * *

><p>"So we're really going to marry?" Mahiru whispered to Mitsuru as they cuddled on her couch. Mitsuru nodded, rubbing at her stomach. It was surreal to him as well. They had yet to tell their families, but Mitsuru expected to not surprise his. After all, both his mother <em>and<em> his father had been hinting towards a commitment stronger than dating. He also felt that both families would approve of the choice.

"Yes. I love you, Mahiru. You and this baby. Why wouldn't we?" He asked, kissing her cheek. She blushed, looking away.

"No reason, really. I was just wondering." She said, a shy grin stretching onto her face. Mitsuru bit back a chuckle as he hid his smirk in her shoulder. She cuddled closer, sighing happily.

Saiyuri had gone out for the evening with Maho, leaving the two teens to watch after Mahiru's three brothers. All were sleeping now, letting the teens have this private moment.

Mitsuru was grateful for it. He and Mahiru had been together for a long time, and ever since the birth of her brother Mello, life had been a constantly busy time. It was time for them to finally settle down.

"Mits?" Mahiru asked quietly as she fingered the simple silver hoops in his ears.

"Yes?" He asked, kissing her nose, making her blush renew itself. Looking away, Mahiru grinned.

"Love you." She whispered. Mitsuru's smirk stretched into a grin and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

He really, truly, loved this woman. He really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And just like that, the Captin's little niece has been revealed and Mits and Mahiru are engaged. Oh but next chapter won't be as fun. Just saying.

- Kida-Asumi


	15. Chapter 12 Oct 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Another chapter! Woot! So your guys are getting FOUR chapters this weekend and they are smut filled. Warning! Please enjoy.

**Special thanks to: **Echo Uchiha

**Birthdays in the month of October:** Mei & Kiho Kusanagi(turning 5), Naruto Uzumaki(turning 16)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The majority of the famous daughters and nieces of those lost were found this October day crowded into the tiny apartment all of the Uchiha children shared, happily congregating to give Akina Uchiha's unborn child gifts.<p>

"These are so cute!" Akina gushed, holding up baby booties. They were purple with little skulls on them.

"You're welcome." Uotani said, high fiving Hanajima. Akina smiled, putting them onto the pile of opened presents between herself and Kida.

"Next?" Kida asked with a grin.

The month of October brought about many things for the families. Akina's baby shower #1(though the second was strictly family and a surprise) was the first joyous occasion. The next was happening this evening in Washington. The President was signing a peace treaty with a new coutry and they were throwing a ball for it. The last would come at the end of the month, with Mahiru finding out the gender of her child.

It was certainly a life changing month for them all.

* * *

><p>"What a lovely evening." Rin murmured to her brother as he guided her around the room. Minato nodded.<p>

"I agree. You were a huge help in the negotioations." He added. Rin smiled, squeezing Minato's side.

"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly at the fcompliment. Sure, she had been raised in a political setting, but her moher and father did their best to keep her away from it all. Minato shook his head, kissing her cheek.

"No, thank you." He said, winking. Rin rolled her eyes, gently hitting his shoulder.

"Weirdo." She said affectionately just as a bullets went flying past them. After the shock set in and Minato's body guards came rushing over, Minato pulled Rin to the ground with him, eyes searching for the attacker.

"Where's Mom?" Rin called over the screams of the crowd, hiding herself in her brother's embrace.

"She left earlier to tuck Rini in. She didn't want me to tell you so that you wouldn't worry." He said, allowing Haku and Shikaku and to guide them to a private room.

"I wonder why this happened tonight? Do you think it was out new ally?" Rin asked as Minato guided her to a chair.

"No. I want you to call KIA and tell our kids that we're fine. Then rest. We'll be moved to a hotel room soon." Minato said, clearly distracted as his mind searched for an answer. Rin nodded, quickly dialing the number.

"DO you think the children are safe?" She asked as she waited for her sister to pick up. Minato nodded.

"Yes. They're all together and under protection."

* * *

><p>"Rin and Minato are fine." Jechiro announced to the room.<p>

The baby shower had been interrupted when Tenten's phone had began to wail an emergency text message. After reading it, she quickly turned on the TV and the group watched, horrified, as the news reporter told about the near tragedy in the white house.

"Oh thank god." Akina murmured in time with Hinata, both slumping against their sisters.

"Why did this happen?" Kida whispered, wrapping her arms around Akina.

"I'm not sure. I think that we're all going to be forced back to our separate rooms soon. Thanks for tonight, everyone." She added, resting her head on Kida's. A collection of you're welcome and no problems were tossed out as Sasuke entered the apartment with Ginkai in his arms. Oten followed behind him, leading in a group of adults and their brothers.

Akina bit back a satisfied smirk. _Called it._

"We're going escort all of you ladies home." Asuma explained as Jechiro ran into his arms. He returned his embrace, gently rubbing his niece's back as she shook in his arms.

"Thank you, Principal Asuma." Hanajima said, standing up and dusting herself off. She wrapped an arm around each of her sisters then left the apartment. Uotani followed suit, but draped her arms around Mahiru and Ino. Sora held Mara as Hikari clung to her arm. Tenten wrapped an arm around her big sister's waist. Mimi grabbed Sakura hand as she wrapped an arm around Tohru as Sakura did the same with Miyako. Once the door was shut, Kida was throwing herself against Itachi, tears streaming down her face.

"Is Uncle Minato okay? Really okay?" She asked. Itachi nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Yes, he's fine. Why don't you and Ginkai go get ready for bed?" He suggested, hoping she could relax in sleep.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. Itachi nodded, patting her head. That would help him relax.

"Of course." He murmured. Nodding, Kida pulled Ginkai towards the bedrooms.

"What a crazy day." Akina sighed as Itachi sat next to her, watching the news.

"Minato and Rin are being transported to Mom." He said quietly. Akina's eyes widened and she slid an arm around her stomach protectively.

"Did he-"

"We don't know yet." Itachi gently cut her off. Shaking her head, Akina looked up at the ceiling.

"What a crazy day."

* * *

><p>"Minato!" Mikoto exclaimed, relieved, as the blond entered her house. L was on her hip, sucking on a lollipop. "Rin! Thank God you both are okay. Obito is on his way here." She added, hugging one, then the other.<p>

"We're relieved to see that you and L are fine as well. Minato and I feared that we had been a distraction for him tog grab you both." Rin sighed, cupping L's face. Mikoto shook her head, pressing a kiss to L's cheek.

"No. Thankfully that wasn't a problem." She said as Minato closed and locked the door.

"It could have been, though, so we came here. We're safer together." He insisted. Mikoto nodded.

"Agreed. You guys know that you're welcome here." She added softly. Minato smiled as Rin managed to wrestle L from Mikoto's grip.

"Thank you for that, Mikki. We really appreciate it."

"He's getting closer, Minato. I'm not sure how much longer you can put him off." Mikoto said over tea that night. The blond frowned, patting her hand. They'd had this conversation twice before, and his answer had not changed.

"Don't talk like that, Mikoto. I will keep you safe." He declared. Mikoto smiled slightly, sliding her hand into his.

"You're too good to me, 'Nato. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She asked. Minato shook his head.

"Nothing, Mikki. I've always been on your side." He said.

Both, however, caught the hidden meaning as well.

* * *

><p>After that scary night, good news came to KIA.<p>

As Saiyuri and Maho chatted happily about the news of their grandchild in the kitchen, and the three youngest boys slept in their beds, the teenage-parents-to-be were cuddled together on the couch, watching the news.

Well, the news was on the TV at least. Their focus was on Mahiru's swollen abdomen.

"A little girl, huh?" Mitsuru whispered, rubbing at Mahiru's stomach. His girlfriend nodded, pressing her hand over his.

"Your little girl. I'm so excited, Mits!" Mahiru breathed, grinning. Mitsuru chuckled, pressing a kiss to her lips.

He felt the same way, after all. Boy or girl had been irrelevant to him. He just wanted the child healthy, which it was. So there was only one goal left.

"When are we going to tell our Moms about the wedding too?" He asked. Mahiru paused, considering the question."Soon." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. Mitsuru returned the kiss, agreeing.

"Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Prom is the next FOUR chapters and they will focus on all of the young love. They might get long too. After prom, everything falls apart and we race to the climax of this story. To those of you still resading this, thanks! And, if you are curious about a young Mikoto's childhood, read Memoirs of Venus. If you would like to know about her adult life before this story, read my new story, Messages in the Sky.

- Kida-Asumi


	16. Chapter 13 November 2007

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the long wait, everyone! Busy me being, well, busy, LOL. More on that in future authoress notes.

**Birthdays in the month of November: **Takeru Yamanaka(turning 13), Kiyoshi Hatake(turning 13)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Wow! What beautiful dresses." Kida said as she ran her hand over a few black dresses.<p>

"I agree. Look, 'Hiru, here is the maternity section." Akina said, a hand on her pregnant belly. She was due the beginning of next month with a little girl.

"Ooh. Are you sure this is okay, Aunt Rin?" Mahiru asked. The brunette was standing by a wall with Saiyuki. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Since this small town had little selection on what's hot and in style, so Asami and I hooked you guys up." Rin explained."You're the best sister in the world." Jechiro sighed happily as she hugged her older sister. Rin shook her head, hugging the younger blond.

"I try, 'Chiro, I try." She said simply.

"What are you waiting for? Go pick them out and try them on!" Saiyuki encouraged. The ladies laughed and quickly set about doing so.

* * *

><p>"Security is going to be pretty tight, Naruto, are you sure we can sneak in the booze?" Kiba asked the blond quietly as they searched for suits. As Rin had sent dresses, Minato had taken care of the tuxedos. The blond snorted.<p>

"Course we can! Kyo's my older brother, remember?" He asked with a grin. Kyo Uzumaki, one of the most notorious troublemakers in the third generation of power men and women.

"It's true." Kyo agreed as he joined them. Yuki was shaking his head at his side, a hand to his head to put off an oncoming headache. Kiba beamed.

"Sweet!" He cheered, fist pumping the air.

"Super pumped, bro?" Tai asked as he wandered into the room, admiring the clothing with approving nods. Kiba flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eh heh heh." Kiba laughed nervously, pulling a random tux off of a rack and hiding in the dressing room. The Uzumaki boys snickered as Yuki rolled his eyes and Tai glance at them in confusion.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"I really like this hairstyle, 'Kina. Do you think everyone will like it too?" Kida asked her big sister as they curled up on the couch, flipping through magazines. Their dress session had ended that afternoon, prompting the need for hair next.<p>

"I do. What do you think of this one?" Akina asked. Her hair would be the one thing she could control in advance as a pregnant teen.

"Oh! It's really cute!" Kida gasped, taking the magazine to look at it closer. Akina smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her sister to pull her closer.

This wouldn't change either.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous about next Friday." Haku commented to Kakashi as they reviewed the surveillance camera's. Kakashi shook his head, gripping his shoulder.<p>

"It will be fine. Relax." The white haired male insisted. Haku shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling. It's…too easy." He murmured softly. Kakashi rolled his eyes, clapping the man on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine. Have faith." He said, sending Haku a smile. After a moment's hesitation, Haku nodded.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>"Wow. Those look like great dresses, ladies." Tk commented to his sisters. Uotani nodded, spinning around in her dark purple dress.<p>

The two sisters had returned home an hour ago, dresses in their arms. Matt and Mara had taken Tk shopping earlier that day.

"They are, aren't they?" She said with a grin.

"Pretty Aunt Uo! Aunt Ino!" Mara giggled from Matt's arms, reaching out to hug them. Both blonds complied. Laughter filled the room as they felt their joy hit its peak.

"You ladies really do look great. I'm tempted to buy you some mace." Matt half-joked. His sisters shook their heads, tolerant smiles on their faces as Tk took Mara from Matt.

"You'll be hearing the same in about 10 years, little missy." He teased. Mara pouted, reaching out to hug him.

"But mace sounds yucky." She protested. Tk nodded.

"It is yucky. But sometimes the things that are good for you have to be 'yucky'." He said with a wink. Giggling once more, Mara hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for all of your help, Sora. I really appreciate it." Tenten sincerely said. Sora smiled, pulling her sister into a warm hug.<p>

"You're my sister, Ten. Not thanks needed. This is a sister thing." She insisted. Tenten nodded, looking down at her dress.

"This reminds me of your wedding day to Tai, only I'm the one getting all dolled up." She teased. Sora nodded, pushing back a strand of her red hair.

"I agree. Maybe in a couple years you and Neji…" She trailed off, winking rakishly at the rbuntette. Tenten blushed and huffed, playfully shoving her sister away.

"Oh shush." She grumbled, turning back to the mirror. Sora laughed, shaking her head.

God she loved happy days.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember our prom, Mikki?" Minato asked as he and Mikoto walked around his greenhouse. L was inside with Minato's niece Rini. Mikoto nodded, wrapping her arm around his.<p>

"I do. As I recall, you were my date." She said with a wink. Minato chuckled, nodding.

"Those were the days." He teased. Mikoto nodded, humming her contentment as she leaned against him.

"Yes they were."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait, everyone. School can be so crazy at times. This story is almost over. Three more updates(not chapters, updates) and that's it! Oh what surprises I'll have for you then. Sorry for the short chapter too. Next: Before Prom

- Kida-Asumi


	17. Chapter 14 December 2007 part 1

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A second update? Well that's not too uncommon for me. Hope you enjoy this tiny little chapter. No birthdays for the month of December until the last prom chapter. Btw, is there anyone out there who likes Kingdom Hearts? I have a surprise for you next chapter ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Akina Uchiha, soon to be mom, nervously curled her hair in front of her vanity.<p>

Tonight was her prom night and she had just finished her little sister's make-up. After fussing with her own, she set about doing her hair. Next she would do Kida's. Itachi was currently helping her brother's get ready as Kida put on her dress. When the door opened, Akina looked over her shoulder, only to have her eyes widen.

"Aunt Assa, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her Aunt grinned, walking over to take the curling iron from her.

"I'm here to help you get ready. You're helping Ki, and she's too young to really help you. Besides, as your Aunt, this is like a job to me. Plus, I just _want_ to help. Are you okay with that?" She asked, suddenly worried. Akina nodded, grinning.

"Thanks Aunt Assa." She said. The older woman shrugged, turning Akina to face her mirror.

"Don't worry about it. So, has my little great-niece got a name yet?" She asked. Akina shook her head, her eyes drifting to a photo at the bottom of the mirror.

"No, but I've been considering the name Midori." She murmured. Her aunt began to ramble on, oblivious to her niece's distraction.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Way to go, Hana!" Hanabi gasped as she forced herself not to touch her face. Her oldest sister shrugged as she turned to do the same to Hinata's.<p>

"I've spent years looking over Mom's wedding photos. Wanting to get one of her talents, I decided to go into cosmetics. You know I plan to major in it, yes?" She asked. Her sisters nodded.

"Yes. We're happy for you, Hana." Hinata murmured softly. Hanabi nodded, pulling out various hair pins and clips that would be required for their hair.

"Seriously we are. You'll be great." Hanabi said with a grin. Hanajima smiled, hugging them both.

"Thank you. You mean the world to me, you know." She added quietly. Hinata and Hanabi shared a look before hugging their sister tightly.

"We know, Hana, we know." Hanabi mumbled, snuggling closer.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, you're dates are going to just go crazy over you ladies!" Mimi giggled as she took pictures of her sisters. Tohru blushed as Sakura beamed and Miyako rolled her eyes.<p>

"Mom said the same thing last year to you and Tohru." The youngest grumbled. Instantly the room fell silent as they remember their mother.

"She'd be happy for us, you know." Sakura murmured, breaking the somber silence. Tohru nodded, wiping at her eyes as Miyako looked at her feet. Mimi forced a smile and nodded.

"Sak's right! Mom would be happy for us and give us a good rap on the butt for being depressed. Now let me put the finishing touches on you so that you can leave and Jo and I can have the place to ourselves." Mimi grinned. Miyako and Sakura rolled their eyes as Tohru blushed.

"No sex, got it?" Sakura said sternly.

"Yeah, you're getting married next summer. You guys can wait." Miyako added. As Mimi huffed, Tohru closed her eyes and tried to mentally distance herself from the upcoming argument.

Why was she the only normal child in her family?

* * *

><p>"So you're a princess?" Demyx asked Mahiru as he and Mara watched Saiyuki pull back her hair. Mahiru nodded.<p>

"Yes, Demy." She assured her little brother.

"Aunties too?" Mara asked as she wrapped her arms around Demyx. Ino nodded, ruffling her blond curls.

"Aunties too. Someday you get to be a princess too." Ino assured her.

"She's already my princess." Matt teased as he walked into the room, a blushing Tk following with Mello and Deidara.

"Aw how cute!" All of the women and Deidara in the room cried together. Tk's blush darkened.

"Oh hush." He muttered as he was surrounded by perfuming wafting women. Matt laughed, sharing an amused look with his Aunt.

* * *

><p>"The place is secure." Haku said to Kakashi. He nodded, rubbing his hands together.<p>

"Good. I'll let the boys know that they can pick up the ladies." He said with a grin.

And so prom night 2007 began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Look at this pathetic excuse of a chapter! Lol, sorry it's short but longer things are to come. Again, sorry for the long wait, everyone. Next: Prom Night

- Kida Asumi


	18. Chapter 15 December 2007 part 2

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A third chapter? Unfortunately, still not uncommon. This chapter was written to focus and introduce you to the various couples within this generation because of later chapters. Unfortunately to those of you who love these people, I will begin to neglect them next update. Uchiha family centered from there on until the end. I do plan to do a series of short fics centered around them however in the distant future. I'll keep you updated.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>When the third set of children arrived in the early '90s, none of their parents could possibly guess the impact that they would have on the world.<p>

How could Minato realize that the little blond in his arms would grow to be the strongest political leader the world would ever see?

Why would Fugaku suspect that his precious daughter would grow up to be a ruthless business woman?

Who would have thought that little Ino would grow up to be the perfect shadow of Yoshino, her mother in law?

No, when those parents watched their newborns sleep, none of them could even imagine the futures their children would have.

Prom was a special night for the majority of KIA's students. It changed lives and their futures…some for the better, some for the worst.

* * *

><p>The teens had arrived with their dates at nine o'clock.<p>

Kakashi watched them carefully as they danced in one another's arms, socialized, and snacked.

He watched them fall in love.

"Having fun, Hinata?" Naruto asked his date as they slow danced together. She blushed, not meeting his eyes.

"Y-yes, Na-Naruto." She whispered. He chuckled, pulling her closer.

They had been dating for months now. Both families approved of this union and were even hoping something permanent came out of it. Both teens also loved one another and had grown significantly closer than the majority of their peer group relationships. Naruto was attracted to Hinata's quiet charm as she was attracted to his outgoing nature. They completed one another, often making others envious of them.

It would be a lie to say that their relationship was the first of its kind. In fact, it is much like his older brother Kyo's relationship with Tohru. However, the lack of uniqueness did not make this relationship any better or worse than any other. It worked for them and that's all that is needed.

A few feet away from then stood one of the most complicated couples in their age group - Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka.

Their relationship made little sense to everyone, themselves included. Ino was constantly nitpicking on Shikamaru's every move and he was learning to ignore her. While this may have been unhealthy to most, this was actually very normal for them. Shikamaru's parents relationship was much like this these two loved one another very much.

Another couple in their small group was one that was causing a peer grief.

From the corner of a room, Sasuke watched stoically as the love of his life danced with another man, her smile lighting in up the room, in his opinion.

And his angst was pissing his pregnant sister off. She was clearly agitated in the arms of her own boyfriend. Her best friend kept shooting her worried glances from where she danced within Mitsuru's arms, but Akina was ignoring her.

That pink haired bitch had no idea how much pain she was causing Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Across the room stood the youngest of their generation(well, for the most part). As Kida brought Ken back from the dance floor, she shot him a sly grin before insisting he dance with his crush, Miyako. He had blushed but didn't refuse.<p>

Kida had watched her cousin and best friend pine after one another for long enough. Tonight she had resolved to get them together, and as Ken wrapped his arms around her, it seemed her plan had worked.

And as they were led to Tk took Kari's hand and led her after them, leaving the twins and Hanabi alone.

Kida was also aware that Hikari and Tk had been dating secretly for two weeks now. She was so happy for their little relationship and wished them the best.

"They all look so good together." Kida gushed. Oten rolled his eyes as Hanabi nodded.

"Soul mates." Hanabi murmured quietly, looking at Oten out of the corner of her eye. Oten didn't notice. Kida did, and she grinned wide. Looking around, she found herself drawn to bright blue hair.

"See you." Kida waved as she walked off.

* * *

><p>In the dancing crowd danced Kiyoshi and Jechiro. As he looked at his aunt, Kiyoshi felt his heart flutter pleasantly like it had for the past six months.<p>

He was unaware that hers was as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this chapter is a bit rushed but it basically was written to outline the couples. This chapter is also the reason I am considering rewriting this fic at a later date. The Kiyoshi/Jechiro thing isn't incest, I promise! Next: Prom Night continued.

- Kida-Asumi


	19. Chapter 16 December 2007 part 3

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Yes! The return of long chapters! It kills me to write them short, thus another reason I plan on rewriting it. This is the last prom chapter and will tie up so loose ends and give you some hints at the future.

**Birthdays in the month of December:** Mello Yamanaka(turning 4), Hinata Hyuuga(turning 16)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>December 10th. Prom night for the children at KIA.<p>

And the approach of something dangerous.

As Haku Nara walked around the perimeter of the KIA gymnasium, he hoped that his siblings were able to work out their love lives.

He wasn't aware, however, that he was being watched.

* * *

><p>Kureno Nara had always prided himself for his self-control. He was rarely phased by anything, and often times enjoyed himself by predicting what others would do and turning out to be correct. His best friend was his twin sister and his role model was his oldest brother. His life had been full of happy days with his family and his girlfriend.<p>

Until his boss claimed he knocked her up.

The night had been a rainy night in June. As he was packing up his supplies, his boss had entered the room in tears. Concerned, he had pulled her into a hug and comforted her until her boyfriend could arrive.

A week later, a lawyer was knocking on his door with papers saying that he had to pay for the care of his boss's baby.

His mother and sisters had been outraged and his brothers got to work on proving his innocence. His girlfriend believed his side of the story and she went with him to get the results of the paternity test.

Somehow, his boss set him up and the child claimed to be his. His girlfriend, having trust issues, instantly broke up with him and blocked him out of her life.

Kureno was still having problems over coming this pain that was invoked in him.

His sisters had talked him into going to prom. He hadn't wanted too, but Ten and Sora insisted it would help to take his mind off of things.

He was stupid for not remembering that his ex would be there.

So now, on the verge of an anxiety attack, Kureno was hiding in the shadows. As he watched all of the younger siblings of fall in love, the dull ache in heart began to disappear once more.

It always did, with time.

"Is this seat taken?"

And just like that, his ache was back.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kureno's peers had lovely love lives.<p>

Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Nara(his twin sister) had one of the most tranquil and in-tuned relationships he had ever seen. They did everything together and were head over heels in love. Many would be disappointed if they divorced.

Hanajima Hyuuga's relationship with his brother Izzy, while new, was deep. Their bond was strong and both were worrying for Kureno and Uotani.

It was actually Hana's idea to send them to prom. Izzy readily agreed and so, together, they and the others had made it so. Now the two were pretending to dance while watching Uotani walk over to talk to a hiding Kureno.

"Will this really work?" Izzy asked. Hana nodded, her eyes glazing over as she did her 'supernatural thing' as he called.

"Yes. We won't see them till morning." She grinned. Izzy nodded, trying to pretend that they were going to spend the night rated G.

"So we can finally spend out time focusing on us?" He asked. Hana nodded, expression softening.

"Yes. It's out of our hands now."

* * *

><p>Kyo Uzumaki wished his heart would quit pounding so loudly. His quiet, though often oblivious and ditzy, girlfriend would surely hear it.<p>

"And then Mimi picked out the…" Tohru was currently rambling about her oldest sister's wedding plans.

The topic wasn't making things easier for Kyo. Sharing a look with his twin from across the room, Kyo withheld a nervous sigh when Yuki glared a nodded towards the balcony. Nodding, Kyo smiled softly at Tohru and began to lead her over there.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked as he began to lead them away. Tightening his arm gently around her waist, he took them to the edge of the balcony.

"Tohru?" He asked.

"Hm?" She asked, snuggling closer to his warm side. Taking a deep breath, Kyo pulled away and took her hand.

"I love you, Tohru Harada. I have for a few years now. When we graduate next month, I…I wish for it to be with us having something besides our love keeping us bound to one another. Tohru," He said, looking up to meet her bewildered eyes as he dropped to one knee, "will you marry me?" He asked.

Tohru gasped, her free hand covering her mouth. As he waited for her to respond, he pulled out the ring he and his father had bought months ago. Tohru finally nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh yes! Yes, I will marry you Kyo!" She finally said, dropping into his arms. Kyo laughed, hugging her tightly. As he slid the ring on her finger and she pressed kisses to his face, Kyo felt as if his heart was going to burst with happiness. He could honestly not remember a time when he had been so happy.

He hoped that the rest of his days would be just as happy.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile." Uotani spoke as Kyo took Tohru out on the balcony. Kureno nodded, looking at his shoes so that she couldn't see the pain he was unable to hide. "How's the kid?" She asked. Kureno gulped.<p>

"It's not mine, like I've always said. She admitted to it three months ago." He managed to say calmly. Uotani froze, eyes wide.

"What?" She asked, her voice soft. Kureno nodded. "Why wasn't I informed?" She snarled, glaring over at Hanajima. So this is why she encouraged her to tell her. Kureno shook his head.

"I asked them not-"

"Why!" Uotani growled, fisting a hand in his shirt and jerking his face up to look at her. When Kureno looked up, she felt her anger disappear. He looked so lost and in pain.

"I'd hurt you enough, Uo. You deserved a break." He murmured, looking away. Loosening her grip on his shirt, she slid her hand into his.

"I would have been so proud of you, Kureno. It hurt me being away from you. I still love you very much." She whispered. Kureno's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his.

"Really?" He asked. Uotani nodded, pulling him closer. Relief settled over his heart and he began to kiss her back.

Neither noticed their grinning siblings watching them.

* * *

><p>"Kiyoshi?" Jechiro asked when the white haired male pulled away from her. He was pale and shaking, a hand over his mouth.<p>

He had nearly kissed the blond. What was wrong with him? When he turned back to apologize, his eyes widened.

His Aunt was kissing him.

"This is wrong." He protested when they broke apart. Jechiro shook her head.

"I'm not related to you by blood. Rin was adopted." She explained, kissing him again. Kiyoshi gasped.

"Really?" He asked. Jechiro nodded. Grinning, Kiyoshi kissed her back.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Kakashi seethed as he looked at pictures that were found on the roof.<p>

"_You can't hide forever_?" Haku asked as he looked at the note.

"Madara." Kakashi nearly snarled. Quickly, he pulled out his phone to call Minato.

When they had reached the room, scattered all about were photos on a man in a mask having sex with Mikoto Uchiha. Then there were various pictures of her hiding her pregnancy included as well, pointing out the bump.

As Haku looked at the pictures, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a declaration of war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anyone still wonder why Madara has pictures of a pregnant Mikoto? And what in the world is going to happen now? Who will live and who will die? Whose lives will be turned upside down and torn apart forever? All of these questions will be answered soon, I promise ;)

Next: The kidnapping

- Kida-Asumi


	20. Chapter 17 December 2007 part 4

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.0

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for being gone for so long, everyone! Life has been very crazy for me for the last few months. I met the love of my life, my senior year is wrapping up, college planning and forms needed my attention, and I've barely had two minutes to give my computer some much needed TLC. With this update, KIA will be finished. Rejoice! At some point in time, I will rewrite this. I am too busy to do it now, but it wrapped up much better than I expected it to. Hopefully you guys enjoy these next 10+ chapters! This is where stuff starts to really go down ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mikoto Uchiha, daughter of a simple man and a simple woman, was no simple person herself. She was famous, had been married to a famous man, and appeared to be falling for another. Her six children were some of the most famous in the world as well(little L was big in the underground). Her siblings all had names for themselves and her family did as well.<p>

So, to continue giving their family such a good reputation, Mikoto agreed nearly every time to speak when someone asked her to. So when Asuma Sarutobi asked her to speak at the first end of the year ceremony at KIA, Mikoto readily agreed.

So here she was, sitting in Asuma's office, waiting to led to the stage.

"We're recognizing all of the presidents of the student councils today, Mikoto." Asuma commented as he got L occupied with the morning newspaper.

"Oh?" Mikoto asked, putting away her make up supplies. Asuma nodded, handing her the highlights of the speech she was suppose to give.

"Yes. Yuki Uzumaki for the senior class, Nobuo Kaiyashimashita for the juniors, your daughter Akina for the sophomores, Aki Suzumiya for the freshmen, Eako Pancer for the 8th graders, and Hikari Inuzuka for the 7th graders." He explained. Mikoto nodded, looking over what each had done over the years.

"So I'll speak the odds and you'll speak the evens?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Valedictorians and Salutatorians for the upper for classes will speak as well. They are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Nara represent the seniors, Ami Manura and Seiji Hina, the junoirs, Shikamaru Nara and your son Sasuke, the sophomores, Umeko Rumia and Mai Godo, the freshmen. We'll let them speak after we finish praising the classes individually. We are going to start with the 7th grade news and end with the seniors." He explained. Mikoto nodded once more, smiling.

"Sounds like a plan, Asuma."

* * *

><p>"So what is going on at the big kids school again?" Demyx asked Ginkai from his spot on Mello's back. The small group was having lunch together.<p>

"They are having their end of the year ceremonies." He said for the fifth time this morning.

"Oh. So Hiru is graduating?" He asked. Mello shook his head.

"No, Dem, Uo is graduating." Mello correct.

"Yeah!" Mara chirped. "Daddy says that its important!" She said to Light, who was sitting next to her.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head to the side to ponder it better..

"'Cause it means that you're responsible to the world, children." Kurenai said gently.

"Why?" Demyx asked as she pulled him off of Mello gently. Kurenai gave him a patient smile.

"You'll understand when you're older." She said, patting his spiky blond hair. Demyx pouted, wrapping his arms around Mello again.

Everyone always said that!

* * *

><p>"You all look great. Do you have your speeches ready?" Yuki asked the group of 13 other people. They were all standing back stage, getting their make up checked and reviewing their speeches. A stage hand just informed them that they would soon be going up.<p>

"Yes." They said as one. Smiling, he looked at each of them for just a minute. These strong men and women had done fantastic things for this school. He knew it was safe in their hands.

"Remember, everyone, we are representing this school and this country." He said. As they nodded, he took a deep breath and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>School events were a big part of one's schooling career, many people believed. Oten Uchiha was no exception. He loved big pep sessions and lived for the sporting events. He disliked the boring stuff.<p>

Like right now; the end of the year ceremony. The only good thing about it was that they weren't in class for it.

"Where is Kida?" Ken murmured to Oten as Asuma and the other speaker's entered the room. Oten shrugged.

"She's around here somewhere, I'm sure. Look at this security detail." Oten said in awe, glancing around the room. Nearly everyone that wasn't guarding the president was in the room. Many mothers and fathers and aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters of his fellow classmates.

"Good afternoon, students." Asuma said once he reached the podium.

"Good afternoon, Principal Asuma." The group chorused. Smiling, Asuma looked around the room.

"What a lively group we have today." He said. Chuckles filled the room. With a sad sigh, he gestured to all of them. "This year…has been one heck of a year. I am so proud of all of you. To my helpful seniors, thanks you. Thank you so much. Your underclassmen will lead greatly in your place. This school has been a success, and I am sure that your children will attend here as well." He said, grinning.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe I'm late!" Kida grumbled as she ran down the stairs. She let out a yelp when she ran into something…the door. Pouting, she looked out the window…only to have her eyes narrow. Squinting, she approached the window. What she saw made her gasp.<p>

* * *

><p>"And now a word from Mikoto Uchiha." Yuki said, smiling down at the woman in the front row.<p>

Kida raced through the halls of KIA. Pushing back her hair, she ran for the auditorium. Stopping at the staircase she caught her breath as she spotted her mother and brothers. Her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was being escorted to the podium by her oldest brother Itachi, with her baby brother L in her arms.

"Itachi! Get Mom and L off of the stage!" She scream as she raced down the stairs. Sasuke appeared in front of her as Akina and Hikari stood from their seats on the stage. Sasuke caught her as she continued to scream. As her oldest cousin and uncle approached, the lights went out.

* * *

><p>As soon as the screaming started, Sasuke pulled Kida into his arms.<p>

"Sasuke! Kida!" Obito called out. "We're here Uncle Obito. Jo, am I holding your hand?" Kida asked as she gripped a hand and held her older brother tightly in fear.

"Yup." He said. As soon as the lights came on, a new scream filled the air.

"Mom!" They heard Oten call out as Mahiru screamed.

"No!" Obito cried out jumping down multiple steps at once to get to the stage. Before Sasuke could make sense of the confusion, the ceiling exploded and the entire school was on the ground.

"Ahaha! Well Tobi, it seems you remember your training. Take this with you." A sinister voice said as Sasuke watched their Uncle Yoh get kicked off of the stage.

"Uncle Yoh!" He heard his cousin Ken cry out somewhere in the chaos.

"Madara, give me back my sister, niece, and nephew." Obito growled as his other nieces and nephews approached. Maho appeared and began to check over Mahiru's unborn baby as Rin took Yoh from his older brother. Kida and Ken ran to their Uncle. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he saw a gun to his pregnant twin sister's forehead and a knife on his baby brother's throat. His mother was laying at their oldest Uncle's feet. Madara grinned.

"No way in hell Tobi. You know I never like to share. Now be a good boy and leave me alone with my loving wife and child." The insane Uchiha growled as his comrades picked up Hikari and Akina, dragging them up ropes.

"Nee-san!" Kida cried out, tears streaming down her face as Gaara stood in shock. Mitsuru stood beside Itachi, supporting him as the entire auditorium stood frozen in shock.

"Kari!" The Uchiha's heard Tai Inuzuka cry out. "Where are you taking her?" He demanded as he approached with his Kiba. Sora stood a ways back with baby Light in her arms. Beside her stood Matt, who was holding Ino and Uotani stood holding Mara.

Madara cackled as he left with Mikoto and L.

"Goodbye my last brother. The sons of Jin end with me." He said as he shot Obito. Kida flinched and buried her face in Ken's shoulder. Could the day get any worse?

After Madara left, the children of the main 10 families were shuffled off into safe locations. Many protested it, but it was nonnegotiable. Their safety came first.

**- Uzumaki -**

Naruto sighed as he, his brothers, and cousin Anko sat in the security room. He was currently texting Kiba.

"That bastard, how did he get through us?" Yuki growled as his fiancée Machi made tea. Kyo's eyes flashed red. Anko glared at the guard.

"We're not the one's in danger here. Let us out." She demanded. The guard did not reply.

"Damnit, why will you not let us leave Uncle Kakashi?" She screamed, her chair falling back as she stood up. Naruto nodded, scowling. Kakashi still did not reply.

"Because you'll only cause trouble. Your father wants you to stay here. Sit down Anko." Their Uncle Asuma said, baby Kiyoshi in his arms. Machi sighed as she sat down next to Yuki. The gray haired male kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her.

"Have you gotten a hold of Mizuho yet?" Kyo asked his Aunt softly. Kurenai nodded, rubbing his back.

"I have. She and Sana and Yoshino are on their way. So is your father and Rin." She replied. "Once they're here, and they make sure everyone is alright, we can go." Naruto groaned at this as Anko glared.

"This is taking forever." Machi said softly, her eyes closing tiredly.

"Sleep Machi. It will be awhile." The technical heir to the country said softly. Machi nodded, closing her eyes. Sleep would make time go faster.

**-Inuzuka-**

"I can't believe this shit. They expect me to stay calm as my baby sister is god knows where with that insane mother fucker!" Tai cried out, kicking over a table.

"Tai, screaming about it won't help. You're upsetting Light and Akamaru." Kiba said calmly. Sora nodded, shushing the boy softly. Tai sighed as he set down, his face going into his hands.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't lose Kari. Not my baby sister." The brunette sighed to calm himself.

"Sora, do you know anything?" He asked his wife as he sat down beside her, pulling Light into his arms. The red head nodded.

"Yes. Izzy is texting me to keep me updated. Mama and Papa are on their way, and Papa is escorting your Mom. She's going to take Light back with her. When they arrive, we'll be released. Poor Kureno is going insane. Ten says he won't speak." The oldest Nara daughter said worriedly. Tai kissed her forehead as Kiba sat down beside her. Light stared up at them tiredly.

Why was he even here? He just wanted to go home. And where was his Mommy?

**-Harada-**

"I want to go to him! Mimi, a little help here?" Miyako asked as they glared at their Uncle Kei.

"Girls, I'm sorry but I have strict orders not to let you leave. Mizuho and Maho will be back soon. Your Grandma and Uncle Aunt will be here in two hours. Then you can leave." Kei said as he quickly backed up against the wall, away from his advancing nieces.

"Stop it!" Tohru screamed, choking back sobs as she collapsed. Her older and baby sisters froze, both staring in horror as Tohru broke down. "First we lose Daddy, then Mom, and now we've lost Akina and Aunt Mikoto! Please quit fighting!" she sobbed. Sakura closed the phone and kneeled beside her big sister, hugging her.

"It's ok Tohru. We'll get them back." Sakura said softly, the brunette staining her shirt with tears as she glared the other two. Mimi and Miyako both frowned and quickly knelt beside Tohru.

"We're sorry Toh." Mimi said, embracing Tohru when she flung herself into her arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tohru's back and the other around Miyako.

"I'm scared for Kari too. Uncle Kei, will they really be alright?" Miyako asked worriedly. Kei froze. He knelt down next to the sisters, a hand on Mimi's shoulder, the other on Miyako's.

"I honestly don't know Miya. Considering it's Mikoto and Akina that's been kidnapped, I'm sure they'll get home alive. Those Uchiha's don't like it when their family is messed with." He said honestly. As Tohru continued to sob, Kei wondered if his wife and children were ok.

As if thinking it had done the trick, the door opened. His wife entered the room, their twins in her arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Mizuho asked, letting Kei lock the door behind her. She sat down on the couch. Her nieces crowded around her, clinging to her. Expression softening, Mizuho tried her best to comfort all of them.

It was the least she could do.

**-Yamananka-**

"Tk…" Uotani whispered as her baby brother sobbed into her shoulder. Ino was on her other crying too as Matt paced the room with Mara.

"Uotani, she's gone. Kari is gone!" He said, slightly hysterically. Ino let out a weak cry and hugged him closer.

"We'll get her back dude. I promise, we'll get her back." Matt said soothingly as he rubbed his baby brother's back. "Dad and Mom are on their way." He said. Ino lifted her head.

"Does that mean that I can see Shika?" She asked hopefully. Matt nodded. Ino sighed a sigh of relief, while Uotani did the same.

"We will get her back baby." Uotani whispered to Takeru. He nodded, closing his eyes from fatigue.

"Daddy, gampa's coming?" Mara asked sleepily. Matt kissed her forehead and nodded.

"He is baby, he is. Go back to sleep, ok?" He asked.

"The scary man is really gone?" She asked, her red eyes wide with fright. A bullet had barely missed her today. Matt nodded.

"He is. Daddy won't let that happen ever again. I don't know what I'd do without you, my little princess." He said. Mara yawned and nodded. He smiled worriedly at Uotani.

"He'll be okay too, Uo." Matt said, wrapping an arm around his little sister. She leaned against him slightly.

"I hope so. Ten says he passed out." She barely whispered, squeezing Ino's hand.

Matt sighed, concerned for the guy. He didn't handle stress well. Hopefully he would get through it ok. A knock on the door had them looking up. Mahiru walked into the room, Demyx in her arms. Deidara, in tears, was clinging to the back of her shirt. Mello was standing beside him, face blank. He had Deidara's other hand, squeezing back just as tightly.

"Come here, guys." Uotani murmured as Matt walked over to take Demyx from Mahiru so that the pregnant woman could sit down. When she did, Deidara began to sob again and ran into her arms. Demyx began to cry too. Mahiru gestured for him, and Matt handed her the toddler."Shh, boys, it's ok. We're safe now. Mel, come here too." She insisted. Mello nodded, running over and hugging Demyx.

"I"ll protect you, Dem. Promise." He said, squeezing tightly. Mahiru shared a smile with Matt.

They would get through this.

**-Nara-**

"Guys, knock it off." Izzy said as he got in between Haku and the body guard. Shikamaru grabbed Haku, helping his older brother. Tenten was sitting beside Kureno, his head in her lap. He hadn't spoken since the incident, and he passed out a few minutes ago.

'Oh Kure, please wake up.' She silently begged her older twin brother.

"I can't believe I failed." Haku said, tears of frustration in his eyes. Izzy patted his shoulder as Shikamaru sat down beside the twins. The two watched their older twin brothers.

"It's not your fault Haku. You tried to protect them, but apparently the damage had been done before you flew in this morning. You did not fail bro." Izzy said as he squeezed his older brother's shoulder. Haku glanced at Izzy from beneath his long brown hair and nodded.

"Mom and Dad will be here in two hours." Shikamaru said. Tenten frowned as she found a scar on Kureno's cheek, and the memories it brought with it.

"Hey Ten, your hair is falling out." Izzy said as he knelt in front of his younger twin siblings. He reached out and pulled her hair down, smiling when it landed straight into Kureno's face. They all laughed. As Izzy sat down beside his baby sister, Haku sat down in front of all of his younger sibling, minus his twin sister Sora. The all joined hands(Shikamaru & Tenten taking one of Kureno's) and silently prayed that everything would be okay.

God had helped them before. He would do so now as well.

**-Hyuga-**

"Akina…" Hinata whispered in shock as Hanajima held her. The oldest Hyuga girl frowned as her little sister began to cry.

"Shh Hinata, it's going to be okay." She whispered. Neji paced the floor with Hanabi, the youngest Hyuga girl, asleep on his back, tears still running down her face.

"So my father is on his way?" Neji asked the guard.

"Yes. Your father is flying into town in about 2 hours." He said. Neji nodded and sat down on the couch, pulling Hanabi into his lap and taking his twin sister's hand. He frowned at the worried look on her face.

"Hana?" He asked. She sighed.

"It's not over yet. This war is far from over." She whispered. Neji sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll protect us." He said. His eyes widened as he read a text message from his girlfriend Tenten. Hanajima frowned.

"What? Is it…" She trailed off, not wanting to voice her lover's name. She visibly relaxed when he shook his head.

"No, it's Kureno. He passed out 10 minutes ago." Neji said in shock. Hinata hiccupped in her sleep, and her big sister smoothed out her hair. Hana nodded, relaxing slightly. She hoped that Neji was right.

**-Kagarashi/Uchiha-**

"Mikki!" Obito cried out in grief. Kida echoed his cries as she clung to Sasuke. Jo wrapped an arm around Ken so he wouldn't collapsed. Itachi put his hands over Ginkai's ears so he wouldn't hear Obito's cries.

Mitsuru stood stiffly beside the door, anxious to be reunited with his lover and unborn child. After what had happened, he couldn't help but worry. Oten stared at the wall in shock, and Yoh dragged himself over to Obito the two leaning against each other for support.

They looked up as Asuma and Kurenai entered the room.

"Guys, Sana and Jo and Assa and the kids will be here in 20 minutes. Jin and Lin are coming in about an hour." Asuma said somberly. Kurenai walked over to Kida and Sasuke, rubbing Kida's back as she sobbed.

"Akina, L, Mommy…Sasuke they're all gone!" She gasped as he tightened his grip on her. Sasuke pulled on a straight face, kissing her forehead as she cried.

"I failed. I'm so sorry Itachi. I-I should have tried something. Shot at them, or…or…I don't know but I could have done something." Obito whispered brokenly. Yoh shook his head.

"No Obito, we tried. We all tried. It all just happened so fast, and we were caught off guard. It's no one's fault." Yoh said brokenly. Kida gripped onto Sasuke as Oten sat down between his older brothers. Oten took her hand.

"Uncle Yoh is right guys. It's no one's fault. We should be thankful that Uncle Obito was able to save Mahiru and himself. Madara won't kill them." Itachi said as Sasuke and Oten began to cry as well.

"How do you know that he wont?" Kida whispered. The adults tensed. Sharing a look with his uncles and cousins, Itachi bowed his head in shame.

"Two weeks ago, I was informed for a very important secret." He said.

"And?" Sasuke snapped, impatient. Sucking in a deep breath, Itachi met his siblings eyes.

"Mother revealed the identity of L's father to me. He is our Uncle Madara." His siblings eyes widened, but not for the reason one would suspect.

It was because for the first time in his post-infant life, Itachi Uchiha cried.

**- 2 hours later -**

By the time six o'clock rolled around, the Uchiha family, Maho, Mizuho, Gaara, and Minato were locked in Acoma's office.

"What happens now, Minato?" Mizuho asked softly as she stroked Kida's hair. The girl was curled up in Itachi's arms, her face pressed against his chest. He had an iron clad grip on her, his face expressionless. Minato sighed, closing his eyes. Memories of Mikoto flashed through his mind. Shaking his head, Minato looked at Itachi solemnly.

"We're forced to wait and pray."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you guys think? Curious as to what will happen next? Keep reading to find out

- Kida-Asumi


	21. Chapter 18 January 2008 part 1

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter: **More on their capture. The month has moved to January. Way shorter than last, but it's from Mikoto's viewpoint. It gives you insight on what happened in their capture.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Cold. The kind that seeps deep into your bones.<p>

This was not, however, what Mikoto woke up to. It was to L's soft voice speaking to Akina's unborn child.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get out of here." He was murmured. Sitting up, Mikoto frowned.

"Where are we?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she looked around. They were in a solid rock room. It reminded Mikoto of a jail cell or a basement. Standing up, the dark haired woman wandered over to the door at the top of the stairs. Of course, it was locked. Examining it revealed a small door. It looked as if food could be pushed through it. When she turn to join them once more, a slight gleam from the wall beside her caught her eye. Upon inspection, Mikoto pulled out an all too familiar necklace.

"_We'll hide it here so that we won't lose it. This will be our place forever, Madara."_

"Mom?" Akina's fear-ridden voice broke Mikoto out of her trance. Forcing a reassuring smile onto her face, Mikoto returned to her children and Hikari.

"Shh, Akina. I'll get us out of here." She murmured softly, sitting down beside the three. L crawled into her arms as Hikari turned in her sleep.

"Why take us?" Akina asked, tears shimmering in her onyx eyes. Mikoto shook her head, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Because he wants me. And the only way to keep me is to have you guys." Mikoto explained, beginning to rock L. Akina nodded, sighing.

"I hope that I won't have to give birth to my daughter in this dark and dreary cell." She murmured, leaning against Mikoto. A moment later, her hand rose to stroke her belly. Mikoto pressed a warm kiss to her forehead.

"You won't, my darling, you won't. I will get us out of here." She promised. She meant it too.

* * *

><p>Their confinement lasted for a couple of weeks, in reality. But in the minds of the captured, it seemed to be years. The food passed to them was small, and often Mikoto went without so that Akina and her child could be properly nourished. It was always cold, and no matter how they curled up, they were always cold. It seemed to become one with them, this cold; it never ended and never really began.<p>

L, little six year old L, had a rough time. His immune system had always been weak. In fact, it got so bad that he was often quarantined to his room. And the lack of his normal sugar intake often kept him awake with nightmares and made him delusional. His blood pressure dropped dramatically as well. The bags under his eyes that would one day be infamous developed in this basement. L will grow to view them as scars from the incident; a permanent reminder of what he went through.

Hikari Inuzuka. The beloved only daughter of Tsume Inuzuka. Her immune system was just as bad as L's. They suffered through the cold with high fevers and violent coughs. On some days, the brunette could not stomach her food, often regurgitating it back up. Mikoto would comfort her just as her mother would, and Hikari would be eternally grateful for Mikoto's strength in her later years.

Despite this, Hikari felt like an outcast in that basement. After all, the three occupant with her were close family. She often felt alone, and missed her mother and brothers terribly. In that cold basement, Hikari learned of solitude and realized that it was such a terrible thing.

Akina Uchiha. This experience would, as most could predict, change her life forever. The outcome would make her stronger than anyone could have predicted, and her love and dedication to her family would be solidified after this struggle. She thought of nothing but the safety and health of her daughter those terrifying weeks. She would pester her mother with questions, and Mikoto would assure her that the baby had its own version of insulation. Some of Akina's first wrinkles developed in those couple weeks, and as she grew closer to her due date, she grew nervous.

Mikoto recognized that perhaps she would have to deliver the baby and began to make preparations to do so. The basement wasn't empty. It had a few candles, oil, matches, towels(which they used to extra blankets and pillows), the few silver wear items they had been allowed, and a limitless supply of bottled water. In the small corner of the room was a toilet.

Neither Akina nor Mikoto were thrilled at the thought of Mikoto having to deliver the baby. In fact, it terrified them both for similar reasons. So they talked about it at least once a day. Hikari and L were given instructions on what to do and as the day drew very close, they began to have drills.

Madara visited them during their time in captivity every other day. His presence made them all tense and they would sometimes react violently too it.

For instance, the other day's incident was still fresh in their memories. They had been talking about constellations when their captor entered the room. He swept Mikoto into his arms, shoving L out of hers. Akina caught him, pulling him close.

"Lovely." Madara murmured, choosing to ignore Mikoto's shudder at his touch. Behind them, Akina was shielding L's eyes as Hikari hid behind her.

"Thank you." Mikoto managed to grind out. Chuckling, Madara pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I only give compliments to my favorites, you know." He said. Mikoto nodded, trying to focus only on him. If she didn't, he'd turn to the distraction and become enraged.

"May we have more pitchers? I fear that we will not have enough." She explained as he began to mouth her neck. Madara hummed noncommittally and with a sigh, Mikoto let the issue drop.

He was a battle she knew not to take.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Madara is a huge creep. If any of you read Messages in the Sky, you'll see more of this. More next chapter ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	22. Chapter 19 January 2008 part 2

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** More drama this chapter, everyone. The rescue team makes a great discovery and a starling ending awaits you ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Obito?" Rin asked as she walked into her living room, rubbing her eyes. The black haired male looked up, his dark eyes hollow.<p>

"Yes?" He asked. Rin flinched at his voice. It was cold and lifeless. Sighing, she walked over and wrapped an arm around him.

"We're going to find them." She assured him, rubbing his back. He nodded, sighing.

"I hope so." He whispered. Rin shook her head, tightening her arms around him.

He had been the support she needed time and time again. When it came out that she was adopted, he had gone with her to the counseling meetings and provided a place to stay when she couldn't be at home. She had always felt safe with him. She owed him this.

She was more than willing to pay him back.

* * *

><p>While they were not legally allowed to help in the search for their family members, that did not mean that the Uchiha siblings weren't helping behind the scenes. Sasuke, Kida, and Oten spent hours in the records room at the main Uchiha compound, searching for clues as to where their uncle may have taken them.<p>

Kida uncovered a box full of letters that Madara and Mikoto had written one another over the years, but they were pretty useless. Just family gossip.

And then Oten discovered the music box. The small white box, as plain as possible, that could fit into the palm of little Ginkai's hand. When opened, it played the melody of twinkle twinkle little star. Baffled by its existence, the three spent hours playing with it, trying to figure out its purpose.

They were soon rewarded for their efforts. As Sasuke wound up the music box to play the tune once more, a soft click from beneath it sounded. It caused the three to freeze and share surprised, wide eyed stares. With anticipation hanging in the air, Sasuke turned it upside down. A small opening had appeared. With Kida's finger nails, they managed to get out a small piece of paper and an insignia.

The insignia was a star with the Uchiha in the center of it. Small, glitter snowflakes were at each point of the star.

The paper was a small poem in what they had discovered to be Madara's handwriting. It read:

_To my dearest Mikki,_

_The stars here shine for you_

_The jewel that was yours awaits you too_

_It was our hiding place, our getaway_

_Now I ask that you come and stay._

_Come to the top of the world, our white dome._

_Look to the sky and -_

"And the north star will lead you home!" Kida gasped out the last line, standing up. "I know where they are." She murmured, grinning.

"What -?" Sasuke asked as she ran out of the room.

"Uncle Minato! Uncle Obito!" Kida screamed as she raced towards the basement.

"What's wrong!" Minato called back, meeting her halfway.

"Madara has them at the Uchiha testing center!" She cried, grinning. Minato froze, eyes narrowing as he thought about it. Grinning, he nodded.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>"Kida was right." Tsume said solemnly as Watari passed out his findings. With L gone, she had stepped up to assist him as much as she could.<p>

His findings consisted of pictures from the area that did show signs of life, and ways that Madara could have gotten them there.

"What do we do from here?" Obito asked. Minato forced on his poker face.

"We get them back, no matter what."

* * *

><p>Akina gasped awake, suddenly disoriented.<p>

"Thank god you're awake." She heard her mother say. Akina was surprised by her slightly worn out expression.

"Was I out long?" She heard herself ask, rubbing her cold hands together. She nearly gasped when L's voice came out.

"You were out for three hours. Mommy was worried about the baby." L said.

Akina and the others froze as a door(from where it was placed, Akina guessed they were in the basement still) was thrown open and Madara appeared. Her mother jumped up, shoving the younger two into Akina's arms.

"Please, take me instead." She begged. Akina frowned, not remembering what was happening.

She would never regain that memory.

Madara grinned madly.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mikki."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow what in the world will happen next? Keep reading ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	23. Chapter 20 January 2008 part 3

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Some of Mikoto's past is revealed here, through her flashbacks, and a new situation arises. Fun things await you ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As she lay in the bed of her capture…her oldest friend…her brother-in-law…the father of her youngest, Mikoto thought back to the last time her family had been together.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fugaku, stop it!" Mikoto Uchiha giggled. Her husband, age 24, was making it extremely difficult for her to change her 2 month old's diaper. He shook his head, not releasing her sides.<p>

"No way." He said shortly. She glared.

"Well at least go and help Itachi with Sasu and 'Kina. That poor 8 year old will soon be dominated by his 3 year old twin siblings. I got Oten and Ki." She said. He sighed before pulling away. Stopping in the door way, he watched his wife as she got their 2 month old twins ready. He smiled softly as she picked up his youngest son, cooing to him and gently rubbing his back. He really got lucky when he married her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get off her right now and put on your shoes!" Itachi screamed. Fugaku quickly went to relieve him of his suffering. Upon entering, he immediately saw the problem.

"Sasuke, listen to Itachi. Akina-hime, come here and let daddy put on your dress. You know that grandma Lin loves your red dress-white shoes combo." He said. Akina giggled, running to her Daddy as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, is Uncle Yoh gonna be there?" She asked, referring to Mikoto's youngest brother. He was 12. And his little sister was 9.

"Of course, and all of your Aunts and Uncles." Akina's eyes stretched wide, staring up at her father in disbelief. He nodded as the walked over to her closet. Itachi sighed in relief as Sasuke put on his black dress shoes. Pulling out a white shirt and a red sweater vest, he handed Sasuke his black pants.

"Oh look at my handsome boys. And my pretty lady!" Mikoto gushed from the door. Oten had a red shirt with black pants and white socks on, with his Uchiha symbol pacifier in his mouth. His little twin sister was in a white and red dress, with an Uchiha symbol head band. She had black socks on.

"Well their mother doesn't look so bad herself." Fugaku commented, winking at his wife. She had on a red dress, a white had bag, and white shoes. She giggled. As he took Kida, he caught a glimpse on himself in the mirror. He didn't look so bad himself, with his black suit, white shirt, and red tie. Itachi was dressed the same thing, except he had taken off the jacket. Standing up, Itachi took each of the older twins hands, and began to lead them down to the car. Mikoto followed with Oten and Fugaku behind her with Kida, the diaper bag, his wallet, and the keys.

Once they were all in the car, Itachi playing the latest edition of crash on his DS, Sasuke and Akina transfixed in a Spongebob episode, Oten and Kida slowly falling asleep in their car seats on either side of Itachi, the began their long drive up to Wisconsin. They currently were living in Virginia. Mikoto smiled fondly at her children, taking her husbands free hand.

"Mikki!" Sana Kagarashi cried out, running towards her oldest child. With her pink hair swaying behind her, She embraced her, taking Kida from her arms. Smiling up at her, she kissed her cheek.

"Come inside Mikoto sweetie, your father and brothers and sisters are waiting. And Maki looks like she's about to pop!" Sana said, letting her daughter pass, her husband(holding Oten), Itachi, and Sasuke following. She took Akina's hand, smiling as they walked into the Uchiha estate.

Mikoto giggled as her youngest brother and sister hugged her.

"Nee-san!" they cried. She bent down to hug them, looking around for her other brother and sister and her father. Asame squealed when she spotted her nieces, running towards her mother. Yoh took her hand, leading her over to Makisumi and Jo, her father and little sister. Yoh hugged her again before he ran off. Mikoto smiled at them, kissing her sister's cheek, and bending down to kiss her father. Jo Kagarashi was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Oh Maki, you look huge." She teased. Maki pulled on a grin.

"I know." She groaned. Turning to her father, she asked him about how things were at home. Jo shrugged.

"So so, Mikki. Nothing has really changed, just Maki moving back in." He chuckled. She laughed as well. She looked for her husband to see him being gushed over by her mother in law…or maybe the gushing was for Oten. Walking over, she was pulled into a hug by her younger brother, Obito.

"Hey Meeksters." He said, calling her that infuriating nick name. She ignored him, bending down to hug her nephew Mitsuru.

"Hey Mitsuru, how are you and your Mommy?" She asked, referring to Maho Kazami, the youngest Kazami sister. Mitsuru shrugged.

"Ok I guess Aunt Mikoto. Mommy got a job in Dragons hospital. Saiyuki was so happy that she could be with Mommy. But I think Mahiru is annoying." He said, pouting. Mikoto and Obito chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mitsuru-kun. Hopefully she wont bug you too much." Mikoto said, still giggling. He nodded, to go talk to Jo, Sam, and Itachi by the fireplace. Mikoto turned to her father in law Jin.

"Hello Jin." She said as she was embraced by her mother in law. Jin smiled.

"Hello Mikoto, it looks like the twins are getting along well." He said as he held Oten.

"Oh Mikki, you gave me another grand daughter." Lin gushed. Mikoto sweat dropped, but didn't reply.

"Hey Mikoto." Madara said to her. She grinned at her husbands oldest brother. His younger, Maki's husband, had died recently. Embracing him, she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Madara. Have you found a wife yet?" She teased. He grinned.

In the family room, the other women were all sitting on the floor, staring at Kida. Akina was sitting on Sana's lap, with Asame beside her. Maki was next to them, holding Kida.

"She looks a lot like Itachi." Maki murmured. Sana nodded. Asame sighed, turning to Akina.

"Kina-chan, can you keep a secret?" She asked gravely. Akina, wide eyes, nodded, leaning out of her grandmothers arms.

"Course I can. What is it Aunt Assa?" She asked seriously. Asame looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. Maki and Sana stifled their giggles. Turing back to her niece, Asame whispered.

"Yoh has a girlfriend!" She said. Akina gasped.

"No way! Well, so does Sasuke, but that crazy." Asame kinda stared at her, but shook her head, leaning back over to tell her something else.

"And I got my first kiss. You can't tell Daddy, ok?" She whispered. Maki and Sana shared identical Oh-I'm-so-telling-him looks. Akina gasped.

"Really, by who?" She asked. Asame blushed.

"Takahashi-kun. He kissed me on the playground. But I like Takahiro-kun." Asame sighed tragically. Sana and Maki avoided each other's glances.

Akina nodded sympathetically. Mikoto entered the room then and dragged her mother and sisters to the couch.

"Mikki? What are we doing?" Maki asked as she was forced onto the couch. Her mother was beside her, holding Akina, and Mikoto was on her other side, holding Kida and pulling Asame in-between them.

"Dad wants a picture of the women in his life. All of us." She explained, leaning over to wrap her free arm around her pregnant sister. Maki rolled her eyes as Obito grabbed a camera.

"Smile ladies." He said, giving them a chance to before he snapped a picture of them.

* * *

><p>"Smile Mikki." Mikoto shivered as this warm voice covered her ear. A bright flash brought her back to reality once more.<p>

"Ah!" Mikoto heard her daughter cry downstairs.

"Akina!" She screamed, trying to get to her daughter. A harsh slapped had her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Back to her memories.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Akina screamed.<p>

"The baby?" Hikari and L chimed. Akina nodded, grimacing as the contraction wore off.

"She's due in two days anyway." Akina whimpered, looking up at the calendar they had made. It was the 7th of January.

"What are we going to do?" Hikari asked as L quickly began pressing points on Akina's back.

"I'm prolonging the labor. We need to wait for as long as possible." He said. Akina moaned before laying down.

"It hurts." She whispered as Hikari pressed a wash cloth to her forehead.

"Shh, I know." She whispered back. She and L shared a concerned look, one thought going through their mind.

The baby wouldn't survive here.

* * *

><p>The night L was conceived, Mikoto had been enjoying a parade in the city. Her mother had been watching the children for her and life was going great. She attended a masquerade that night too. As she danced in faceless men, Mikoto laughed and drank and had more adult fun than she had had in years.<p>

The last dance came on and a made with neatly pulled back black hair came up to her, asking for a dance. Grinning, Mikoto agreed.

"I saved the last dance just for you." She teased. The man chuckled and swept her out to the dance floor. After the song ended, he led her out to the balcony. Under the influence of alcohol, Mikoto didn't realize that this was a bad idea. She when the man began kissing her, she kissed him back.

She realized that their was something strangely familiar in the way that he held her. In the way that he tasted.

When things got heated, and he had her on the balcony floor, taking things as far as he could, Mikoto yearned to see his face.

So she took off his mask. When she did, she began to struggle. He tied her up and gagged her.

The proceeded to go along with his plan.

At some point Mikoto passed out. When she woke up, she was in Minato's bed, the bed's owner leaning over her, concern in his blue eyes.

"Mikki?" He asked.

And for the first time in six years, Mikoto sobbed.

* * *

><p>Things were tense at headquarters. Plans were progressing slowly and patiences were running thin.<p>

"It's been a week! Akina is due any day!" Sasuke roared, his cool attitude lost as his concern for his sister hit its maximum limit. Obito sighed as Minato rubbed his temples.

"We're heading out tonight, Sasuke. Calm down. Where is Gaara?" He asked. Sasuke scowled.

"He's began the mobile preparations." Kida explained, gently taking Sasuke's hand and squeezing it.

"Good. Let's go then." Minato said, standing up. Obito nodded. Squeezing his hand once more, Kida led Sasuke from the room.

Finally. This time, no one would be lost. The family couldn't take it anymore

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who can't wait for the next chapter? Well you don't have to! Continue ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	24. Chapter 21 January 2008 part 4

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is a tough chapter, everyone. It's short and to the point. Good luck.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The cold winter morning did not detour the Uchiha family and friends from going after their lost members. Together in a private airplane, the large group made their way through the white Alaskan landscape.<p>

"I hate traveling." Oten grumbled.

"We know." Kida murmured, yawning from Itachi's protective embrace. Sasuke and Gaara were sitting together, wondering about Akina's condition.

"The ambulance is on its way to the place now." Minato announced as he, Obito, and Rin entered the cabin.

"Thank god." Kida murmured, relaxing. Itachi's grip tightened on her as Sasuke and Gaara relaxed a little bit.

* * *

><p>"It's so late and I'm so tired." Akina groaned softly. L nodded, brushing her hair.<p>

"Just hold on a little longer." L pleaded softly. Hikari came over with some more water, gently letting Akina suck on it.

"I think we have to let her labor go." Hikari murmured. L nodded, his eyes drifting down.

"At midnight we'll do it." He decided. If they waited later, they could lose her and they baby. That couldn't happen.

* * *

><p>As Madara slipped off to his shower, Mikoto stood up, running to the window. She had not left his bed for days and she had to get her daughter out of here. Her granddaughter's life depended on it. She caught herself from falling out of window(her sense of balance was off), and grinned when she quickly spotted an ambulance 2 miles away. Almost giddy, the mother of six reached deep within her and pressed her wedding band, sending a confirmation signal to her family. Then she grabbed one of Madara's shirts and tip-toed downstairs.<p>

After grabbing a few cans of gasoline, Mikoto quickly located matches. She ran throughout the house, splashing it everywhere she could. Taking a deep breath, she picked the lock and opened the basement door.

"Kids?" She breathed.

"Mom." L croaked from somewhere downstairs. Quickly she ran to them. Akina was laying with her legs spread, face blood red. Hikari stood by, preparing towels.

"I need you guys to run. Don't worry about me. Akina, you're not crowning yet, right?" She asked. Akina nodded, struggling to her feet. Mikoto and Hikari helped.

"An ambulance is two miles away from us. Get there, ok? Take blankets and go. I will not have my grandchild born here." She said firmly. Numbly, the three nodded. Together they wrapped themselves up and then helped Akina up the stairs. Mikoto led them to the front door. Quickly she hugged each of them, kissing her children.

"I love all of you." She whispered, blinking back tears.

"We love you too." Akina murmured. As they were stepping off of the porch, the door slammed shut. Akina whirled around, eyes widening in horror.

"Mom!" Akina screamed as she saw blood splash across the door, followed by a head of dark hair.

The couldn't be good.

"Akina, we need to go." L insisted, dragging his sister towards the ambulance. Hikari helped, and Akina was too weak to put up too much of a fight.

Together, the three hiked their way through the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...yeah. Things are pretty tough, huh? Next chapter isn't much better. Read on, dears, and stay strong.

- Kida-Asumi


	25. Chapter 22 January 2008 part 5

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter: **Short and straight forward again. A continuation of last chapter.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kida whispered as red lights flashed from the vehicle's dashboard. Once they were behind the ambulances, they all sped towards the building.<p>

"Mikki's alive!" Yoh cried in the driver's seat.

"Yay!" They cheered. As they followed the ambulance, the group noticed the three missing kids walking to them.

"Akina!" Sasuke and Gaara chorused together as they ran to her. Akina collapsed into their arms, yelling as a contraction hit. Their concerned hands supported her with care, asking many questions. A few familiar faces stepped out of the ambulance, including classmate Yuki, and quickly got them inside.

"Where's-" Minato began to ask L. Suddenly the house exploded behind them.

"Mom!" Akina screamed, struggling in the arms of the paramedics, L echoing her. Kida raced to L, covering him with her body, as Itachi did the same to her.

"Mikki!" Minato cried, running towards the house.

* * *

><p>It was finally over. After all of these years, she finally ended the war over her by herself.<p>

Her family was safe.

"Together forever." Mikoto whispered, smiling bitter sweetly as she rubbed a dead Madara's back. The back of her head was still bleeding, making her lightheaded, though she swore that Fugaku really was in front of her. Giggling, she took his hand. Everything went white.

* * *

><p>Things were tense in Akina's ambulance. The paramedics had given her a spinal tap and a mild anxiety relaxer so that she could calm down enough to give birth. Gaara and Sasuke were on either side of Akina, both trying to get her to concentrate on birthing her daughter.<p>

"I know this sucks, Akina, but we have to save your daughter!" Yuki roared at the hysterical woman. Everyone froze. Slowly she nodded. He was right. The living must be focused on before the dead. So with all of her being, Akina focused on delivering her daughter.

Seconds later, her daughter was born. When she was given to Gaara, her green hair made them gasp. Glaring at Akina, he passed the baby to Sasuke and stormed out.

It would be the last time for a month they would see him. Years before they spoke to him. But as Akina watched her new daughter cry, she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

><p>"Death and life come hand in hand." L murmured as Kida rubbed the cold off of him. They were in another ambulance, listening to the things around them. Tears were streaming down their faces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Exit Mikoto. Next chapter is her funeral. If you are ready for it, continue to the next chapter

- Kida-Asumi


	26. Chapter 23 January 2008 part 6

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A not-so-happy homecoming awaits you.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Shock. Akina Uchiha, age 17, mother of a five hour old infant, could honestly say that she was in shock.<p>

As she lay against her brother Sasuke in the back of a military van, her newborn daughter was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke had his arms around both of them, occasionally rocking them gently. Their Uncle Kakashi was driving as Obito sat in the passenger seat. Yuki, who insisted on staying with his surprise child, was settled against the floor in front of them.

A half hour of icy landscape later had the sun beginning to peak over the blinding white. The light annoyed the sleeping baby and she began to fuss.

"Shh." Akina murmured, shifting the baby and patting her back. Sasuke began to rock them again and quietly instructed Yuki to prepare a bottle. As he did, Obito's phone rang.

"Hello." He answered dully. Sasuke and Akina listened as a five minute pause followed. Finally their Uncle sighed and nodded.

"See you there." He finally said.

"Well?" Sasuke asked as Yuki handed Akina the bottle. After the baby was content in suckling down her food, their Uncle sighed.

"We're going to my parents. The funeral will be held there, as will your guys' coronation. Since Mikki was the temporary head of the family, the heirs must be named and then you will assign Lin as your new temp." He explained. Both nodded, and Sasuke tightened his grip around his sister.

Silence filled the car once more.

* * *

><p>"When we get their, Itachi, we are assigning you full custody of your siblings." Minato murmured softly to the young man. They were in a military vehicle as well, Shikaku and Inosh in the front. Minato was holding a drugged L and Itachi was holding Kida.<p>

"I appreciate that, Uncle Minato." He said, shifting Kida when a bump made her shift uncomfortably.

"I will take temporary physical custody of them when you are away. We can keep them safe. Nothing against Sana or Lin but-"

"They need to be under people who others wont try anything with." Itachi finished. Minato paused, them smiled softly.

"Yeah. We'll get through this, Itachi."

"I know, Uncle Minato. We have to."

* * *

><p>"Hikari!" Tsume cried out as soon as the brunette stepped out of the van.<p>

"Momma!" The teen cried back, running into her mother's protective embrace. Kiba hugged her too, then dragged Tai into it when he got out as well.

"We're so glad you're safe." Hana said behind them as she, holding Light, and Sora, holding Mara, stood with Soichiro.

"I just wanna go home." She whispered as Tai hugged his wife and step daughter.

"We're on our way now." Tsume promised. Nodding, Hikari nestled into their embrace.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha children had a large homecoming full of the media, fans, and relatives. After they managed to get inside the house, they were fed and sent to their baths.<p>

As Akina and Kida shared a shower, the boys took the remaining three, Sasuke with L.

An hour later they declined wanting to talk about it and together went to Mikoto's bedroom. Little Ginkai joined them as well. Akina took her baby from Yuki and they set up a place for her to sleep. After making sure she had formula, Akina put the baby to bed and joined her siblings. Kida and L were in the middle, Itachi holding Ginkai and Kida and Sasuke holding L. Sasuke let Akina crawl between them and Oten lay across their feet.

All six of the siblings and their niece and nephew slept throughout the night without interruption. Tomorrow and the week that followed would be the longest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a depressing part of the story, huh? Next chapter really is the funeral.

- Kida-Asumi


	27. Chapter 24 January 2008 part 7

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Funeral time and last chapter of the story. Next are the epilogues.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Sana Kagarashi yawned as she stretched awake. Her husband Jo was sitting beside the window. Walking over to him, she kissed him as she sat on his lap.<p>

"Morning Jo." She said, frowning as she remembered what today was. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning Sana. Big day today, huh?" He asked. She nodded, holding back tears. Today they were burying their oldest child, Mikoto Uchiha, age 39.

"Oh Jo!" She cried, gripping onto him. He held her, letting a tear escape his eye as he remembered his baby girl.

* * *

><p>Jo Uchiha was trying to clean his glasses, but he couldn't get them clean. His maternal grandmother walked by then, so he quickly walked over to her.<p>

"Grandma Sana! Could you clean my glasses? I just can't get them." He said, tripping over a rug in his haste. His younger brother Ken caught a vase that was about to fall over due to Jo's trip. Sana giggled and helped Jo straighten back up. Still giggling, she gently pulled the glasses out of his hand and cleaned them.

Ken sighed and shook his head as his maternal Grandfather Jo, the man his brother was named after, came out of his room. Jo laughed as his mind connected the dots, seeing the vase in Ken's hands, the glasses in Sana's, and Jo blushing.

"Here you go sweetie." She said as she put the glasses back on Jo's face.

"Thanks Grandma Sana." He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Would you boys like breakfast. Someone is cooking pancakes." Jo said to his grandsons. Both nodded. Sana took each of their hands as they headed down stairs. She and her husband shared a look as they walked into the kitchen, a single thought going through their heads as they had passed Itachi's bedroom.

'_Even though our girls our gone, we still have their children.'_

* * *

><p>Lawliet Uchiha watched as his Uncle Yoh flipped pancakes. His cousins and nephew were around him at the table, waiting for the food. Haruka, his oldest female cousin, was also doing her math homework. She was in the first grade, but she was missing school for his mother's funeral today. Her younger brother and sister, Akitaru and Yoki, were on either side of her, watching, fascinated as she did the addition and subtraction. His nephew Ginkai sat to his left, playing Spongebob on his DS. To his right was his cousin Masumi. His Aunt Asame entered the room then, quickly walking over to his Uncle Yoh. When they left the room, he wondered when his brothers and sisters would join them.<p>

* * *

><p>Yoh Kagarshi sighed as his baby sister hugged him.<p>

"Yoh! We're burying our big sister today!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He turned down the stove and lead her to the family room. Their older brother Obito was looking out the window, but he turned when they entered and embraced them both.

"Obito!" Assa cried, hugging him as well. Obito smiled weakly at his baby sister.

"Hey, hime-chan." He said. Yoh watched as his big brother began to cry as well. Feeling the tears swell up in his eyes, he also sought comfort in his big brother's embrace.

"Look at us guys. Mikki would want us crying like a bunch of sissies before she was in the ground, right?" He asked then. Yoh laughed hysterically as Asame wiped her eyes.

Obito pulled them closer. Even though Yoh was 25, and Asame was 21, they were still his baby brother and sister. He watched as they joined hands like they did a long time ago, when Maki, their other sister, had died. The three were standing in this exact room, in this exact embrace.

"Obito! Why must we lose so many family members. First Maki, then Sam, now Mikki!" Asame choked out as she failed to compose herself. Yoh squeezed her hand as he looked up at his big brother for an answer. Obito shrugged.

"I wish I knew Assa, I really wish I knew." He said as he kissed her forehead and squeezed Yoh's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lin Uchiha squeezed her husband's hand as they left their hotel. Today she was burying her oldest daughter-in-law, mother of her granddaughters. Mikoto Uchiha had been killed by her son, Madara Uchiha. Her grandchildren and their other family members must hate her.<p>

Jin wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as they climbed into their car.

"Lin, you know that they won't hate us." He said, replying to her unspoken misery. "She was like our daughter too." He said. Lin nodded, very glad her husband was with her. All three of her sons were dead now, and she was worried her grandchildren would ignore her forever. Pulling on a brave face, the first Uchiha Matriarch headed towards the second's funeral.

* * *

><p>Maho Kazami walked into the kitchen to find a group of small children alone at the table, with pancakes slowly frying on the stove. She sighed. Yoh must have started to fix breakfast, but then Asame probably woke up. They had probably gone to see Obito, her ex.<p>

'_Just like 13 years ago.'_ She thought, thinking about the death of her best friend, Makisumi Uchiha. Her son Mitsuru enter the room then, his fiancé Mahiru, nine months pregnant, at his side.

Mitsuru walked over to his mother and wrapped arm around her waist.

"Hey Mom." He said. She squeezed his shoulder and they ended the embrace so he could help her cook for the household. Yuki Isayo entered then, his 5 day old daughter in his arms. Smiling at the little children, he decided to help Mahiru with the kids.

"Hey guys. You wanna watch Spongebob with Mahiru and I?" He asked, grinning at the children. They all nodded and quickly ran into the family room, laughing when he pretended to be a monster. Mahiru laughed and took Ran from him as he ran past. She smiled as her best friend's husband(Akina and Yuki married two days ago after naming their daughter Ren) played with the household's younger inhabitants, despite the dark day today.

* * *

><p>Kida awoke to the cries of a baby. She sat up in her oldest brother's bed, quickly frowning when she couldn't find him.<p>

"'Tachi-nii?" She called out as she pulled the blankets closer to her. He walked into the room and sat down beside her.

"I'm here Kida…" He said as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his shoulder. With his presence near her, she began to calm down.

"Nee-san?" A small voice called from the doorway. Looking over her big brother's shoulder, Kida smiled at her baby brother.

"Hey L. Come here." She said, Itachi extending an arm so the youngest Uchiha could join their hug. He ran across the room and they wrapped their arms around him.

"Aww, I'm jealous." Oten teased as he dragged Sasuke into the room with him.

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he pulled L onto his lap. Kida frowned at Oten, but pulled him to her anyway. A knock from the doorway had the five Uchiha children looking up to see their missing sibling.

"Can I join?" Akina asked. 5 hands unanimously reached out towards her. She sighed as she sank in between Oten and Sasuke and took Kida's hand. They all sat together in silence, listening as Yuki entertained the children downstairs.

"Doesn't seem like she's gone, does it?" Oten said somberly. Akina shook her head as she leaned against Sasuke. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kida stifled her sobs as she hugged Itachi. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

L's frowned and leaned back against Sasuke, glad to be surrounded by his older siblings.

Oten sighed as he got off of the bed, pulling his sisters up. Ruffling L's hair, he walked over to the doorway.

"Come on guys. We should save the water works for later." He said, taking his sisters hands. Sasuke and Itachi shared a look as the both stood up, Sasuke holding L.

As Itachi entered the kitchen, the entire room turned to look at them. Yuki picked up Ren and took Ginkai's hand as he walked over to his in-laws. Itachi picked up Ginkai and Yuki embraced Akina.

Staring at her oldest child's children, Sana Kagarashi smiled at how much they all resembled their mother. Even little Lawliet, who had a different father, looked a lot like her. Walking over to them, Sana reached out for Kida and Oten's hands, pulling the six into the room.

* * *

><p>"And now let us lay this child to rest. She has had her fill of the world and is now ready to return to her true Father. She will be missed, but she will also be loved. Goodbye our sister. Until we meet again." Priest Gora closed as Mikoto Uchiha was lowered into the ground. Sana, Akina, Asame, and Kida all broke out into sobs at the same time. With the married woman reaching for their husbands, and the sisters reaching for their oldest brothers, the females directly related to the late Uchiha matriarch sobbed for their loss.<p>

L sighed as he was picked up by Oten and carried over to Jo and Ken. Jo's fiancé Mimi took him from Oten and squished him to her chest.

"Poor baby L! Without a mother at your young age!" She sobbed, throwing the two of them against Jo.

"Meems, your suffocating him." Jo complained, pulling back so L could breath. L reached for Jin as he walked by. Jin pulled the boy into his arms and he walked him over to the older Jo. L silently listened as his grandfathers talked. Jin gripped Jo's shoulder as Watari appeared and took L, walking a few feet away so L could still listen.

"Jo…I am so sorry. My son killed your daughter. I…I've managed to screw you over again." Jin said, sorrow in his voice. Jo gripped the hand on his shoulder as Sana slept in his lap.

"It's not your fault Jin. You lost my baby too. I do not blame you." Jo said softly.

Lin held her breath as she took L from the bodyguard. The sight of her husband gazing lovingly at her grandchildren's' other grandma almost made her cry.

"Grandmother?" Two voices asked at the same time. She glanced around disoriented as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and L hugged her. Itachi appeared with Kida in his arms a moment later. The other generation three Uchiha children appeared a moment later. Lin sat L down on the ground and turned to her grandchildren. Yuki, Anko, and Mimi all stepped back. Together, they all silently joined hands. With Lin's back to the sun, she took Itachi's hand in her left, and Jo's in her right. Itachi held Ginkai's. He held Kida's, who held L's. L held Sasuke's, who held Akina(currently holding Ren). Oten had a hand on Akina's shoulder, and another on Mitsuru's. Mitsuru had a hand on Ken's shoulder, who held Jo's. Together, the Uchiha matriarch and her descendants all said their final farewells to their lost family members. All six of them.

Oboro Uchiha, the baby boy who was taken way too early, not even knowing his youngest child.

Fugaku Uchiha, the middle child who managed to rise above all else and lead his family successfully since his family out of many scandals in his short lifetime.

Makisumi Uchiha, the middle daughter of the Kagarashi, mother since thirteen. She managed to fill in the position of her late husband so she could try to protect her big sister.

Osamu Uchiha, the first generation three Uchiha that was born before the last of generation two. He died tragically, and very young. To rejoin his mother and father, but leave his younger brothers.

Mikoto Uchiha. The most powerful matriarch in any family, even Tsunade Uzumaki. The perfect daughter, wife, mother, and grandmother. She loved her siblings and in-laws till the very end, even her murder. She had lived a successful life and would always be missed.

They finally all let go of Madara Uchiha, the oldest of all of generation two. He was crazy, but it mattered not. He started out good and he would be remembered as such.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next are epilogues for every family. Each get their own chapters an are not connected at all. Feel free to pic and choose ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	28. Chapter 25 Epilogue Uzumaki

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Uzumaki epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- 24 years later, White House -<strong>

March had always been President Naruto Uzumaki's favorite time of month. He had three reasons: the hellish cold of winter was gone; it had a cool phrase(out like a lion out like a lamb); his family was home for a week.

It had been 19 years since he took over for his father. He had barely graduated high school and was a new husband a father. Minato insisted he was ready so he took his advice.

"Naruto?" A soft voice that hadn't change asked softly from the warm bed behind him. The blond was standing by his bedroom window, watching his nieces and nephews play out in the yard.

"Over here, babe." He said calmly. A minute later dainty hands wrapped around his waist and a warm kiss was pressed to his cheek.

"Hina and Keiji will be here in three hours. Let's go shower." She murmured, Yawning, Naruto nodded.

"Ok." He said, turning to his wife.

Hinata Uzumaki hadn't aged much since those high school years long ago. Her hair was too her shoulder and subtle wrinkles were present here or there on her face. She certainly had aged better than he had.

As his wife led him to their bathroom, he thought of their children.

Their oldest daughter, Hinajima II Uzuamki, named after his wife's mother, had recently turned 21. Last summer she married her high school sweetheart, Keiji Uchiha. Hina, his pride and joy, was a young politician. She had eyes much like her mother's but with a blue hue to them. Her hair was a dark purple that she got from her mother, but had a few random streaks of blond in there.

Their next child was their only son, Kyo II Uzumaki. Named after the Uncle who saved his and his mother's life(a terrible train accident), KJ was certainly his father's child. Hyper, curious, a trouble maker. He look just like his father too, except for his purple hair. He was in his junior year of high school at KIA, now a prestigious high school.

Kayoto Uzumaki, 13, was her mother's daughter. Shy and quiet, she loved the arts and often would go to operas and art shows with her mother. Her hair was a rich blond with random purple streaks, opposite her sister Hina. She had her mother's eyes. She was in the 7th grade at KIA.

His baby girl Naruka was born 7 years ago. She too was just like her father, and if it wasn't for her mother's eyes, she could have been his alone. She was very hyper and her parents dreaded whenever KJ and she were in the same room together. She was currently attending school in DC, but in a few years she would too be attending KIA.

The Uzumaki family had expanded greatly in the last 24 years, with only a few losses.

Anko, the adopted oldest of them, had married Itachi Uchiha and had two children with him: Aoi and Ana. Aoi was 12 and Ana was 7.

Yuki and Machi married soon after graduation, but were unable to conceive for many years. So to distract themselves, they worked as Naruto's personal advisers and assistants, making things run as smoothly as possible. Finally, after many years and tries, they managed to conceive twins.

Machiko and Yori were only 4. Machiko was the spitting image of her father and Yori, his mother. The next year graced them with another, little Masaaki. He has his mother's hair and father's eyes. The next year gave them Yokuto. He too looked like Yuki. Last year granted them their final child, little Mitsuo. He looked just like Machi.

Kyo and Tohru married just as soon as Yuki and Machi. Kyo was the head of the senate and had been for the last ten years. Tohru was a kindergarten teacher at KIA. Together they had five children.

The first two were twin boys, Koyo and Toyo. They looked exactly like their father. The only way you could tell these sixteen year olds apart was Koyo's blue eyes from Toyo's brown. They were sophomores at KIA. Both had identical personalities, which were as fiery as their father's.

Their next two children were twin girls. Mai and Mako were 7 and in the 2nd grade at KIA. Mai had a very laid-back attitude and personality, but a fiery temper. Her eyes were blue and her hair was red. Her twin was the spitting image of their mother and was just as shy. She was often bullied, but her big sister helped keep her safe.

The youngest child they had three years ago. Little Ai was attending Daycare this year at KIA and was a momma's boy. He was shy and looked exactly like his father.

Naruto's cousins had created a lot scandals over the past few years.

Kiyoshi and Jechiro, his Aunt and cousin, started an affair that resulted in a child. Little Riri was as old as Hina now. It was revealed during the pregnancy that Rin was adopted, so as immoral as their relationship is, it's not incestuous technically. Riri was currently working in the local hospital with Hinata, alongside her parents. She has long blond hair and black eyes.

Rin and Kakashi's second grandchild their share with Itachi and Anko. Ginkai married Rini a few years ago(he's a surgeon and she's an OB/GYN) and three months ago they had their first child - a little girl with Uchiha-trademark black hair and eyes. Suri was their pride and joy.

With Minato, Kakashi, and Rin all in their fifties/sixties, it's little surprise that Jiraiya and Tsunade had passed on. They died a year apart from separate cancers, but both died happy and their family mourned peacefully.

The most famous and infamous family in the world was at peace as his wife began to wash her hair, Naruto could say that his life was good.

Real good.


	29. Chapter 26 Epilogue Inuzuka

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Inuzuka epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>As Tai Inuzuka watched over a family soccer match, he couldn't help but smile at his family.<p>

His mother and Aunt were the goalies and his Uncle was cooking steaks behind him with his brother-in-law Tk.

The past twenty-four years had been full of love and heart-ache for them.

He and his wife eventually had a family of their own. Tai was working as head of the White House security and Sora was a fashion designer. His step-daughter Mara was now a pop-sensation, which came as no surprise to anyone with who her father is.

His first child was his son Sai. Now 17 and a junior at KIA, Kai was a very happy-go-lucky guy who loved his family. He was the spitting image of his father.

Next came his daughter Tora. Looking very much like her mother, the serious teen was determined to be a fashion designer like her mother. Sora was definitely a big influence in her life. At thirteen, Tora was now an 8th grader at KIA.

Her little 9 year old sister Tori also looked just like her mother. This little girl loved soccer and her daddy. A fourth grader at KIA, Tori was spirited and perky.

Another child who looked exactly like his father was 5 year old Kai. This little kindergartener was a bit shy and often hid behind her big sister Tori.

Their last child was another mini-me for Tai. 3 year old Kei was in Daycare at KIA.

While their happiness was limitless, his brother's was short lived.

Kida and Kida began dating about 10 or so years after the events of Mikoto's death. Kida was a single mother to a young boy. Their marriage brought them 4 beautiful children.

Naomi, their oldest child together, was 12 years old. She had her father's brown hair and mother's black eyes. A sweet girl, Naomi was in the 7th grade at KIA. Their parents divorce saddened her, but she was being strong for her brother and sisters.

Aiko was next. With black hair and brown eyes, this 11 year old was very angry at her mother for leaving her father. Tai had spent so many nights on the phone with his upset niece or brother. Kida Uchiha wasn't his favorite person in the world right now.

Takara, their youngest daughter, looked a lot like her Aunt Hikari. She was a very sweet and quiet girl who loved her parents very much. At 9 years old, this 4th grader at KIA was have a difficult time with her parents divorce.

Their next child they honored with his name. Tai II Inuzuka got his name because he helped Kida get to the hospital when her water broke at the most inconvenient time. This 8 year old was in the 3rd grade at KIA and was the spitting image of his father.

Kida had an affair when Tai was a year old that resulted in the birth of her daughter Oki. After a couple of years it was revealed and Kida divorced Kiba just to marry the man she was having an affair with. It had been three years since the divorce and Kida was a sore subject for the family.

The affair naturally broke up Kida and Hikari's close friendship. The one that had helped his baby sister throughout her happy life.

Tk and Hikari married as soon as they could. Tk was an author and Hikari was teaching the third grade at KIA. Their happy marriage had brought them five children.

Their oldest son, Seiya, looked a lot like Tk's brother Matt. He graduated from KIA last year and was currently working as an intern at a local law firm. He was a pleasant child that spoke softly but firmly.

The two also had a 17 year old son. Hikaru was a junior at KIA and looked a bit like Matt as well, but you could tell he was Tk's son. He wanted to be a journalist and was a Momma's boy.

Their 13 year old daughter Mina was the spitting image of her mother. This charismatic little girl was full of life and happiness. She loved soccer and was in the 8th grade at KIA.

7 year old Maiku was next. In the 3rd grade, this little boy looked a lot like his daddy and was just as earnest.

3 year old Michiru was their final child and was a Daddy's girl. She wasn't too pleased with Daycare at KIA. She looked a lot like Hikari.

Tsume's family had grown and survived its heartache. Hana's would never get the chance.

Light turned out to be a vicious serial killer, who brought shame upon their family. He raped L, who he had been working with to 'catch the killer' and was currently serving a life's sentence in a federal prison.

The last two and a half decades had been trying on the Inuzuka family.


	30. Chapter 27 Epilogue Sabaku no

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sabaku No epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Vice-President Sabaku No Gaara took his oath of office alongside his president. The past twenty four years had not been kind to him.<p>

His brother and sister were lost in battle 10 years ago. His father died a year later. After Akina's betrayal so many years ago, this man became bitter and angry. 15 years ago he met and married a lovely woman.

Usagi has beautiful purple hair and black eyes. She was stubborn and kind all in one. Their marriage brought them two lovely daughters, whom Gaara was watching play dress-up with their baby sister.

Sabaku No Midori, 14 years old, was his oldest child. She had his red hair and blue eyes, and loved her father very much. A freshman at KIA, this little teen was full of attitude and drive.

Mika, her 11 year old sister, was in the 7th grade at KIA and a Daddy's girl. This was in part because her mother abandoned her when she was three and in part because she and Gaara were very close. She had her father's red hair and mother's black eyes.

Gaara and Usagi's marriage slammed to a halt when it was revealed that Usagi was a prostitute. Gaara divorced her, put her in jail, and got full custody of his two daughters. Naruto and Hinata helped him through it and he was forever grateful.

Over the next year he fell in love with Akina, who had been widowed a few years previously. They married and a year later welcomed a little girl into the world.

Amai, now 4, had her father's red hair and blue eyes. She was sweet little girl attending Pre-school at KIA. She loved her father and it was hard on her being away from him for so long.

They had another child last year. Haruki had red hair and black eyes.

Finally, Gaara's life was turning around


	31. Chapter 28 Epilogue Kazami

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kazami epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mitsuru Kagarashi-Kazami, son of two very independent individuals, watched as his cousins and children enjoyed the warm spring day.<p>

The past twenty-four years had been full of ups and downs for this side of his family.

His Aunt Kimi's adopted son Satoshi knocked up his cousin Kida a few short years after Mikoto's death. Satoshi didn't realize it until the kid was eleven.

Aiden Uchiha had red hair and red eyes that no one can identify where they came from. He was a mature man at 21 now and he and his girlfriend Rika had been together for three years now. He was working as a police officer.

After an affair, Kida and Satoshi fell in love and Kida left her husband for Satoshi.

Their affair resulted in three children.

Oki Hikari, 6 years old and in the 1st grade at KIA, was a daddy's girl. She was the mirror image of her mother and was just as sweet. Though she was conceived in sin, her parents swear she's an angel.

Seto and Seita were twins that they conceived as well. Their birth was violent and Kida almost lost her life. Seto had black hair and blue eyes and was very protective of his brother. Even though he was only 5, he was already serious and mature, like his father. Seita had black hair and black eyes and the sweetest boy Mitsuru had ever met. Both twins were in Kindergarten at KIA.

After wedding quickly, the two had a final child. Makisumi II Hikari, named after Kida's aunt Maki, was a daddy's girl. She even looked like him. Kida was a stay at home mom and was worried that next year would be hard on Maki.

Mitsuru's Aunt Mizuho's family was on the verge of growing as well. Both she and Kei were maintaining their jobs at KIA. Mei, their oldest, was a star reporter on their local news station. She had been dating Akina's third child for the past six months and things seemed to be getting serious. Kiho, her younger twin sister, was a local chef and had been dating Akina's oldest son for the past year. Rumors were that they were engaged.

His Aunt Kyoko's family grew rapidly…but he didn't want to get into that.

And his own family. How proud of it he was.

He and Mahiru had married and had their daughter around the time Mikoto died. He was working in the FBI and Mahiru was a doctor like her mother and grandmother.

Saiyumi, their oldest child, resembled her mother greatly. His little girl was now twenty-four and a high-school teacher at KIA. She was also married and just had her first child. Her husband Taiji was an American-French baker. Their son Pierre looked a lot like Saiyumi.

He and Mahiru also had four other children. Their next children were a set of 16 year old twins. Michi and Miki, 16 and sophomores at KIA. Both has Mitsuru's green hair. The only way you could tell them apart was by Michi's green eyes and Miki's brown. Michi was the more mature of the two, having inherited her father's personality. Miki's was her mother's. Mitsuru gave them just the Kazami part of his heritage that way his children wouldn't be limited.

10 year old Misaki was next. She resembled her father but had her mother's hair and eyes. She was shy and quiet and in the 5th grade at KIA.

Their last child was 5 year old Mitsuhiro; their only son. In Kindergarten at KIA, this young boy was spontaneous and giddy. He looked just like his father.

The last 24 years had been good to them.

He hopes it lasts.


	32. Chapter 29 Epilogue Kagarashi

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kagarashi epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Ken Uchiha enjoyed spring weather. As he and his family enjoyed a family picnic in the back yard, he leaned against his wife and smiled.<p>

The past twenty four years had watched his family grow.

He and his wife Miyako married after graduation. He was head of the FBI and Miyako was working at home as a website creator. Together they now had five beautiful children.

Saiyuri, their oldest, looked a lot like her mother. Except for his hair color. At the age of nineteen, Saiyuri was going to law school to become a lawyer. She was quiet and very intelligent, much like himself.

12 year old Osamu II Uchiha, Sam for short, was next. Named after his late brother, his son looked a lot like his brother. In fact, the resemblance was uncanny. He was also just as smart and kind. He was in the 7th grade at KIA.

Seiji, age seven and in the 2nd grade at KIA, was also very smart. And he loved soccer. Of all of his child. Seiji looked the most like Ken. He was very shy and quiet as well.

2 year old Momo was next. Shy was turning out to be her mother's daughter, and hair Miyako's hair and his eyes. Hyper and giddy, this little girl would be entering daycare next year.

Last year gave them their final child. Their year old son Miko looked a lot like Ken and was a very happy baby.

His brother Jo was also doing very well. A highly respected doctor was what Jo had become and Mimi was a famous chef. They had married after high school and had six children.

Their oldest two, nineteen year olds, were twin girls, Kimi II and Kira. Both girls looked a lot like Mimi. Kimi acted like her too. Kira's personality was more of a mix: she was shy and sweet. Both girls were also married now. Kimi married Akito Nara and Kira married a man she met in Japan by the name of Rei Kashinno.

Momiji was born next. Now 12 years old and in the 7th grade at KIA, this boy had Jo's exact personality. He looked like him too.

Their next child was born into heartbreak. Akiko, now 7, was a mini Mimi. However, her mother caught post-partum depression and took Kira and fled to Japan. Mimi came back after a few terrible years and Jo welcomed her back with open arms. Kimi now has trust issues, and Momiji is very insecure. However, little Akiko was unaffected and now as happy and ditzy as her mother. She was in the 2nd grade at KIA.

Last year, a year after their reunion, Jo and Mimi were blessed with twin boys. Koji and Jiro. Koji was Jo's mini-me, and Jiro was Mimi's…but male. They were good babies too.

His Uncle Yoh and his three children were doing fine as well. Haruka was a world famous investigator, Akitaru was a famous artists, and Yoki was a veterinarian. His cousin Masumi was an interior designer.

The Kagarashi side of his family was doing much better than his Uchiha side, that's for sure.


	33. Chapter 30 Epilogue Hyuuga

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hyuuga epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Neji loved his family. Loved it dearly. After losing his father, he lived for his wife, children, and sisters.<p>

The past twenty-four years had been good for his family.

He was a doctor now, head of the family hospital. His wife owned a world-renowned weapon artillery. Together they had five beautiful children.

Ten-chan, their oldest, was their pride and joy. At 19, she managed to get a full ride scholarship into a pristine medical school. She had her father's black hair and mother's brown eyes.

Rin and Hiro, their 17 year old twins, were junoirs and KIA and as inseparable as always. However, Hiro's new relationship with Sora Uchiha threatened to come between them. Both had brown hair and their father's eyes.

Waya, 13, was a 8th grader at KIA and a Momma's boy. Looking so much like his father and acting like him too, it's a bit hard to imagine but its true nonetheless.

Tenji, their youngest at 11 and in the 6th grade at KIA, looked a lot like Tenten and was very rebellious. They would have to be careful of him in later years.

His sisters all had good families as well, though they all married out. In fact, Hanajima was the only one who really kept in the family and that was just through her job as a great psychiatrist.

But that was ok with him. His family would be here if he needed them.

That's all that really matters.


	34. Chapter 31 Epilogue Nara

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter: **Nara epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Haku Nara. A man known for his silent assassinations and quick decision making skills. And what was he doing on this fine spring day? He was flipping burgers amongst his in-laws and father.<p>

He didn't mind, honestly. He loved his family. The last twenty-four years had been good to them. He was taking care of his retired parents, who were in good health.

His sisters Sora and Tenten had families and lives of their own. And they were so successful. He was so happy and proud of them.

His twin brother Izzy was not only the worlds most famous scientist since Sir Isaac Newton, but also a loving father and husband. He married Hanajima Hyuga a few years ago. No one could have ever guessed that these two would be the ones with the most children. A whopping six total.

Their first was a set of children were twins: a boy and a girl. Akito, the older, had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. At 19, he just married his longtime girlfriend Kimi. Akito was working as a medical technician. Akira, his twin sister, was working as a lab technician. She looked a lot like Izzy.

Their next child was a surprise to them. Aki, 15, dreamed of becoming a master chef and as a freshmen in KIA, she got the option to take those types of classes. She was happy-go-lucky and had her mother's hair with her father's eyes.

Their next daughter was nine year old Ami. A total momma's girl and a forth grader at KIA, this little girl had her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

The final two children were another set of twins: Ian and Ann. The three year olds had just entered the Daycare facilities at KIA. They were both their Daddy's children and missed him terribly. Ian looked just like Hana and Ann looked just like Izzy.

Kureno and Uotani settled down eventually as well. Kureno was working as an event planner and Uotani was the chief of police around KIA.

Their oldest child was 13 years old. Reiji, the spitting image of his father, loved the 7th grade and school. He was so eager to learn.

His five year old sister disagreed. Little Kyoko II, named after the Harada sister's mother, looked just like her mother. A spirited little girl, and a daddy's girl, Kyoko wished that school didn't exist.

Their three year old son Yosuke wasn't sure how he felt about school yet. Yosuke was a perfect mix of his parents.

His baby brother, Shikamaru, was doing fine as well. Head Adviser to the country, a position that brought their family much joy and pride, and a good husband and father. His wife Ino now owned a flower shop that had gone global. The two married a few years after graduation.

Their oldest child, Inoka, looked just like her mother…with her father's brown hair. At nineteen, this young news reporter was happy and in-love with Sango Uchiha. She was calm and composed at all times, just like her father.

Next was 17 year old Shino. He had his mother's blond hair and his father's brown eyes. He hated school and couldn't wait to graduate this next year. He was certainly his father's child.

Their final two children were a set of twins. Shena and Izzy II, now 13, were in the 7th grade at KIA. Both were quite children with fiery personalities.

As Haku watched his family socialize and gossip, he smiled to himself.

His family was doing just fine.


	35. Chapter 32 Epilogue Yamanaka

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Yamanka epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Mahiru adored family gatherings. While she had no nieces or nephews, she did have her children and cousins children.<p>

She and her husband were very happy together, with their five beautiful children and new grandchild. She loved her job and he loved his. Life was good for them.

Her two brothers both came out of their half-open closets around the age of thirteen. Deidara burst into tears in her arms when he admitted his crush on the neighbor and then after realizing that his family still loved him, embraced the fabulous side to himself. He and his partner Sasori(an accountant) had a shared hobby of art, which Deidara proudly showed in his gallery. Mello's coming out was a surprise to them. They came home after lunch to find him laying the kitchen table, pants half off as he made out with his boyfriend…who would later be his husband. He just sat up, raised a brow at them, then shuffled the two into his bedroom to continue where they left off. It still made Mahiru giggle. Matt turned out to be the sweetest computer geek she had ever met.

Her cousins were doing well too, she was proud to admit.

Her family was doing fine, and as she rested in her husband's arms, that's all that counted.


	36. Chapter 33 Epilogue Uchiha

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Digimon, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Roughly 38 chapters

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Uchiha epilogue! It talks about the children of the family and where they are now

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Itachi Uchiha had learned over the years, it was that the universe despised the Uchiha family. Ever since the universe brought him his oldest set of twin siblings, life had been full of blessings that came with twice as many curses.<p>

The past twenty-four years had been as good as they had been bad.

He was now a proud father of three children, a good husband, and a new grandfather. He was now a head adviser of the family companies and over-seer of the militaries. Anko had taken complete control of the security at KIA. After marrying Anko Mitrashi-Uzumaki, the two had two beautiful children.

Aoi, now 12, looked a bit like his father, with the same hair and eyes. He was a calm and tranquil boy who took his work seriously. He was helpful too, always anxious to help his father if he needed it. Now as a sixth grader, he was preparing to enter the larger school and was growing nervous. But he would be just fine, Itachi was sure.

Ana, their little girl, was 7. Only in the 3rd grade, Ana was his precious princess. She had her mother's purple hair and his black eyes. She was as energetic as Anko and loved her mother dearly. He knew he would be as protective of her as he was of Kida.

Little Suri, his precious granddaughter, was one of the most adorable girls he had ever laid eyes on. He and Anko couldn't wait to start babysitting her.

Sasuke and Sakura finally got together after much drama. As Sasuke co-heads the family companies and Sakura is an executive on the Uchiha Medical Board, the two and their eleven children are not hurting for money.

Keiji, their oldest, was working on the Uchiha Board of directors and had recently married Hinajima II Uzumaki. The two were desperately in love and couldn't wait to start a family. They were 21. Keiji is the spitting image of Sasuke.

Sango, their next son, is nineteen and now in his first year of med school. His resemblance to his father is strong, but he looks like Itachi as well. He is as calm and composed as his father.

They had a set of twins next, bringing in their first daughter. Sora and Sangosuke, looking as much alike as their father and his sister had, except for Sora's green eyes, these two caused their parents a lot of grief. At 17, the two couldn't wait for their junior year to end. Sora was the more out going of the two, while Sangosuke was shy.

Sayoko, age 12, was a mini-Sakura. From her personality to her looks, this twelve year old was just like her mother. She wasn't too fond of the 7th grade, but was putting up with it because she got to live with her big sister on the KIA campus.

Kari, 10, was their third daughter. She had pink hair and her father's black eyes. She was wise beyond her 5th grade years and loved her family dearly.

Sanosuke, 9, was another carbon-copy of Sasuke. He was a happy-go-lucky 4th grader and couldn't wait until he could be in the big school with his brothers.

The two had a set of six year old twins as well. Seisuke and Sasuka, both named after their father by their mother, had black hair and eyes, eerily echoing their father and aunt in appearance. Sasuka was very attached to Sasuke, and missed him fiercely.

Their three year old son Kosuke was away from them for the first time this year at KIA. He was another carbon-copy of his father and a sweet child.

Baby Suki was their youngest and as attached to her daddy as her sister Sasuka. Only a year old, those black hair and eyes had charmed her parents.

Tragedy and joy hit Akina the hardest over the last few years. After starting her marriage on shaky ground, she and her husband soon found love and joy: one that brough them six more children. Together they had a grandchild as well.

Ren, their child born on a day of tragedy, looked just like her daddy, with green hair and black eyes. She was such a good child, and was working under her mother at one of the family companies. At twenty-four, she had married the love of her life - Nozumu, a local journalist. Together they had a new baby boy named Yuki II, after Ren's late father. He looked like his name sake as well.

Yukio, now married as well, was their next child. He too looked like his father and was working in the family as well. A laid-back boy with his mother's temper, Yukio made his family proud in his twenty-three years of life.

Zinan, 21, was their third son. He had his father's green hair and mother's black eyes. Recently he had gotten involved with his brother's girlfriend's twin sister, and things were going good. Next year he would be entering a first rate law school to become a lawyer.

Their 18 year old twins were in their senior year at KIA. Tomo and Toyo, almost identical with black hair. Their eyes were the only subtle difference: Tomo had his mother's black eyes and Toyo had his father's brown. Tomo planned to go to culinary school and Toyo planned to attend a business school.

Their second daughter, Nozomi, looked just like her sister and father, except for her black eyes. At the age of 13, she was in the throws of puberty and very prone to extreme emotions. Her mother was dealing with it the best she could, and was sure much of it was due to the new baby in their lives.

Akina's youngest child with Yuki is 11 year old Enagi. Looking just like her mother, much to her mother's pleasure, this little sweet heart was part heaven and part hell. Losing her father had been hard on her. It kept her away at night some times. Now in the 6th grade, this little girl was getting an unfortunate lesson in life.

Yuki died 8 years ago in a car accident. Akina, grief stricken, was severely depressed for months. This helped her get together with her new husband, who was also her ex-boyfriend; Gaara. They had been married 5 years ago and shared two children together: 4 year old Amai and one year old Haruki. They were happy and in love and raising their children together the best they can.

Oten was currently head of the Uchiha military. He had had some good luck over the last twenty-four years. He married Hanabi Hyuga and together they had 3 children. Hanabi was a stay at home mom.

Toru, 10, was their oldest. He strongly resembled his Uncle Neji, but had black hair like his parents. He was a good 5th grader at KIA and loved school. He wanted to be in the military like his father.

Osanna, 9, was their only daughter. She looked just like her mother. As a 4th grader at KIA, their princess was spoiled and pampered - and very smart.

Kano, 8, was their youngest. He was a total Momma's boy and hated the 3rd grade at KIA. He was currently clinging to his mother now. He looked exactly like his father, with his mother's coloring.

Kida, his precious little girl who he was so proud of, was now a mother to precious children herself. She worked as an executive at their family company. She loved her job and her family. The past twenty four years had been challenging for her.

She had her first child out of wedlock and without his father 21 years ago. Aiden, with mysterious red hair and eyes, was a good boy who adored his mother. He was working as a detective and had just married his high school sweetheart, Rika.

She married Kiba Inuzuka when Aiden was nine. Together they had four beautiful children: Naomi, 12, Aiko, 11, Takara, 9, and Tai, 8. The two divorced 9 years later when Kida's affair was revealed. Her children were still adjusting to their new step-father and home.

Satoshi Hikari, who was also Aiden's father, reentered the picture. After much fighting, the two began a passionate affair that resulted in two pregnancies and three children.

Oki was the first and the reason for Satoshi's divorce from his wife Risa. She was the spitting image of her mother and just as sweet. She grew up in the house with Kiba, and was affected by that divorce as well. Now at the age of 6, Oki was a 1st grader at KIA and loved school, though she missed her parents.

The second pregnancy resulted in twins…and their largest fight. Seto and Seita were born in a dangerous labor that nearly killed their mother. At five, Seto was stubborn and Seita was shy, but other than that, their personalities were the same. Their eye color was the only thing that kept them from being identical. Both had their mother's black hair, but Seto had his father's blue eyes.

The baby that caused Kida's divorce and second marriage was her now 2 year old daughter Makisumi II. The baby looked just like her father, and was a total Daddy's girl.

L grew to be the best detective the world had ever known. He put the law above his heart, which was why his lover was in jail for life.

The past twenty four years had been trying years. Itachi was sure the next would be as well. They had lost and loved and life had been given to them.

They were the Uchiha family, and they would always survive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for taking this journey with me, everyone. It has had it's ups and downs. Now it is over. Please look into my other Uchiha family stuff if you are interested. The Way We Were in London has been a huge success, as has Memoirs of Venus and Messages in the Sky. To those of you who are fans of Kingdom Hearts, PM for a link for a lovely union I am an officer in. All are welcome ;)

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
